A Blu Fairytale
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Blu was just an ordinary girl in the land of Fairytales, living in the shadow of her 3 cousins... until a turn in her life changed everything.
1. Chapter 1: A Girl Named Blu

Curse me for having so many random fanfiction ideas pop into my head! Oh, well, here's the summary:

_Blu was just an ordinary girl in the land of Fairytales, living in the shadow of her 3 cousins... until a turn in her life changed everything._

* * *

My name is Bluskyaquamarinerobin Carson, but, for the sake of your mouth, just call me 'Blu'. Why my parents gave me such a ridiculous name, I'll never know. I think they just decided to write 'blu' then added 'sky', 'aquamarine', and 'robin' at the end. Either that, or they were on crack after I was born.

I would ask them why, but they're dead now. Yeah, I'm one of those kids who lost their parent(s) and have to live/deal with someone else, and you're probably thinking this is going to be one of those stories where I do something that helps me get a new life, find romance, and 'live happily ever after' right?

Well, you're wrong. Sorry to break it to you, but my life isn't quite a fairytale. As for my cousins, though... Well, let me explain.

My cousin, Red Pucket, obviously your famous 'Little Red Riding Hood' got her 'happy ending' after dealing with the Big Bad Wolf. Well, let me tell you something that the fairytale left out: Red wasn't a 'little girl', she was at least 15, and she didn't just 'happen' to run into the Big Bad Wolf in one day--- the dude knew her, but was too shy to be near her, until the day he just got up the nerves to talk to her as she was visiting Grandma. Need to say, the Big 'Bad' Wolf wasn't very bad at all... just a wuss with a crush on the girl. And as for the dude with the ax? That was Red's dad, telling the Wolf to back off from his daughter after she 'stretched the truth' about their meeting.

Hey, I was there! Don't you remember the part about the blonde girl in the blue hoodie that had to tag-along with Red, arguing about which route to take to Grandma's, and had to shut her up before she hinted the Wolf about where we lived? ...Of course you don't.

Then there's my brain-dead cousin Goldilocks, you know, the one who committed breaking-and-entering? Well, let me tell you something-- she had been barging into the Three Bears' house for over a month before they caught her. And when they did, I was with her, trying to wake her up after finding her asleep in the bed! But what happened? I got the blame! She said SHE was the one who had tried to keep me from trespassing, and I knocked her out and tried to frame her! The little brat got her famous 'happy ending' and I got house arrest.

Then there's my worst cousin of all, Snow White. It's not like she's as mean or retarted like Red and Goldi, but it's just... I'm jealous of her. She was always the nicest one, the smartest kid in class, the responsible one... Then we both ran away from her evil stepmother who was trying to kill her and we met the Seven Dwarves and blah, blah, blah... After we worked to stay with them, her Stepmother came, tried to kill her-- while she was doing that, I had to get the dwarves-- and yadda yadda, we chase the old bat off a cliff and Prince Charming comes along... yeah, it's pretty much the same story... only I'm in it, watching with envy as Snow White is whisked away to a castle, and I'm stuck working with the dwarves.

You probably weren't expecting Red, White, and Goldi to be cousins, were you? Well, you probably weren't expecting them to have a cousin like me, who was cut out from their stories, either!

So, while Snow is living the high-life, I'm stuck with Red Text-A-Boy-From-Da-Hood and Goldi-Hair-Dye, working for 7 short guys on weekends, and being forced to be a body-guard against the Wolf. So, as you can see, I never believed in Fairytales.

That is, until that one day...

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Should I keep writing, or am I just wasting my time? Please R/R. but save the flames to burn witches.**


	2. Chapter 2: Saturday Morning

**Well, here's the next chapter, aimed at the present, where Blu goes on about her life…**

* * *

_**The house was ablaze, flames everywhere, guarding the doors, so there was no escape but the window on the third floor. 'Should I?' I thought. The ceiling caved in, sending an array of ashes and sparks everywhere. 'Oh, yeah.' Then I rushed to the window and jumped, landing on the ground. I felt my neck snap and pain shot through my body. "Mommy? Daddy?" I cried, before I blacked out.**_

_**A white light shown in my eyes. 'Am I dead?' was the first question that came to mind. Then I saw doctors and nurses all around me, so I figured I wasn't. "Don't worry, sweetie, you'll be fine." A voice that sounded like my mother's said, but when I looked over, I noticed it was just a nurse.**_

"_**Where's my mom and dad?" I asked.**_

_**The nurse frowned. "I'm sorry, sweetie…" Then, suddenly, she was behind flames, and the whole room was on fire, and I couldn't move, couldn't scream, just watch in horror as my blankets caught fire that spread up to my face---**_

**I sat up in bed, sweating. Godmother, I hated that nightmare. I always had it on August 15th****, the day my house caught fire and my parents were fried. How it caught fire is what I want to know. Faulty wiring? Bad outlet? Supernova microwave? I have no idea. But it wouldn't matter. Finding out why wouldn't bring my parents back and get me away from Red and Goldi.**

**I looked at my clock: 5:15 AM. **_**Oh, good. Two more hours of nightmares before I have to head to work. **_**I thought bitterly, lying back down in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was all I did when I couldn't get back to sleep, and when that didn't work, I moved on to plan 'B'…**

**I pulled on a pair of jeans, my blue hoodie, and a pair of white sneakers, then took a walk in the woods. It was the only serene thing I could find that got me out of the house. Well, almost serene, except for…**

"**Hey, Blu." A voice that would make Casey Kasem jealous said gruffly, and out stepped the Big Not-So-Bad Wolf. He had gray fur, with black hair on top streaked with lime-green, wearing tattered jeans, a white T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of dark sunglasses. (If he thought this outfit would help him look 'bad', he was wrong). "Like my new badass outfit?"**

"**What did you do, mug Danny Zuko?" I asked.**

**Wolf chuckled, then turned serious. "You think people would think I was bad if I said I did?"**

**I smiled enthusiastically. "Nope." And wiped the smile from my face and kept walking.**

**Wolf followed me. "H-H-How's your cousin, Red, doing?"**

"**She's just the regular, mouthy bitch you fell head-over-tail with." I shook my head. **

"**You think she'll like my new look?"**

**I rolled my eyes. "Get a clue, Wolfie. My cousin is just some snobby, boy-crazy skank in a red hood. It's better if you find a new girl to stalk."**

"**Oh, she's not **_**that**_** bad. She seems pretty nice…"**

"**Yeah. Live with her for a day, and you'll think otherwise."**

**Wolf sighed dreamily. "I'd give anything to live with her for even five minutes…"**

"**Dude, you need therapy. …Scratch that, you need to go to a BSA meeting."**

**Wolf looked at me inquisitively. "What's 'BSA' stand for?"**

" '**Bitch-Stalkers-Anonymous'." I pulled my hoodie over my head and walked off, leaving the Big Nerd Wolf standing there agape.**

**I got back to the house, the clock read 6:05 (time sure flies when you're shooting the breeze with a wolf) and I grabbed some bread, spread some butter on it, and began walking to the Dwarves' house (hey, it's a long walk).**

**Once I got there, I noticed---**

**Okay, hold on. Just so you know, the Dwarves have **_**totally**_** different names than in the fairytale, and **_**way**_** cooler than that in the Disney version. Their names are: Bryce, Shaun, Michael, Chris, Shane, Phillip, and Brogan. Also, they're not old, like they are in the Disney version. They're actually, maybe, twenty-five at the least, and they all have brown hair. (Why they couldn't put this in the original fairytale, I'll never know).**

**Anyway, when I got there, I noticed Shane, Brogan, and Phillip were loading up their truck (yes, they have a truck) with mining tools, while Bryce, Shaun, and Michael were stacking crates full of dynamite into the back of it. (I just hope none of them lights a cigarette by those things). Chris was sitting on the steps, polishing his sledgehammer.**

"**Hey, Blu," Chris said, smiling up at me. "Sleep well?"**

"**Pretty good," I lied. "Getting ready to blast out a few jewels?"**

"**You bet! We've bought at least sixty kegs of dynamite!" He smiled modestly. "Though, I doubt those Roman candles will have as much power as Ol' Sledgy, here." he caressed his ax. "Well, I'll see ya later-- WAH! WOOP!" He had swung his ax over his shoulder, and the heavy end pulled him backward and onto the ground.**

"**Yep. Have fun." I stepped inside, grabbing a broom. I sighed at the sight: The sink was full of dishes, the kitchen floor needed mopped, the stairs needed to be swept, the furniture had to be dusted, there were a few beer cans lying around from their "Friday Night Fananza" party, and a few cigar stubs were lying around.**

**And you know what the funny thing is? This whole mess is made in just one day! (The rest of the week, the Dwarves are too exhausted to make such filth, until Friday… I don't know how they do it, maybe they conserve their energy or something…).**

**Shaun then stepped in, kicking a few beer cans out of the way. "Hey, by the way, Blu, try to get this place extra clean by five, okay? Your cousin and the Prince are coming over for dinner."**

"**Oh, goody." I muttered. **_**Sure, don't invite me **__over._

"See you later!" And he and the rest of the shorties drove off toward the mines as I got to work, spiffing the place up so they wouldn't look like slobs in front of Snow (though, she and I both had marked them to be such when we first stepped into their house).

I picked up the trash, cleaned the dishes, dusted, swept, mopped, and all that 'good' stuff within five hours (I was getting better with my cleaning record). I put the over-stuffed garbage bags out into the trash cans, then went inside and turned on the TV to relax a bit.

Oh, yeah, by the way, we people here in Fairytale Land aren't so old fashioned like the story books say. We're just as modern as the real world _you_ live in-- iPods, DVDs, Internet access, we've got it all! But anyway…

I was watching "Doctor Who" when there was a knock at the door. I looked through the eyehole in the door, expecting to see another queen disguised as an old crone, but instead, I saw my cousin, Snow White. I opened the door. "Snow! I thought the Dwarves weren't expecting you until five." I said.

"Well, Charming had to leave early, since he has to join Prince Eric at the 'Knight Club' soon." Snow said. She turned and waved at her husband, who sat in the front seat of a hot-red Ferrari (sweet!) and waved back, then drove off. She turned back to me. "He decided to drop me off here, so I wouldn't miss dinner."

I looked at the clock. Noon. "Well, the Dwarves don't get off for another four hours."

"That's okay. I'll wait… if you don't mind."

"Hey, you're the Princess. Step right in." I stood aside, letting her in.

She looked around. "I see you've been keeping the place clean…" she looked down at the carpet, making a disgusted face. "Except vacuum."

I cringed. "I don't think the carpet needs vacuuming. It's fine." I took a step forward, and a few small dust clouds rose from the floor where I stepped.

"Oh, come now, I'll just get the vacuum and---"

"Snow, wait!" my voice was frantic, and she turned to me, concerned. I let out a sigh, then looked at the dirty floor, solemnly. "It's just… it's that day again."

Snow put her hand to her mouth, surprised and grieving. "Oh, hon, I'm so sorry…"

I shrugged. "Don't be. Let's just… watch TV, okay?" She nodded and we watched television, though my I paid more attention to the outlet.

You see, ever since that fire, I've been jumpy around wires and stoves and other things that can burst into flame (heck, I'm too scared to even light a match! …but don't tell anybody). Snow knew this, but she tended to forget, forcing me to bring up the situation (like now).

The hours past, and the Dwarves came home, and Snow insisted that I join them for dinner as well. I wanted to decline, but she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Of course, secretly, I was glad she invited me, rather than sending me home to my dumbass cousins.

The meal was delicious: chicken and rice, pasta, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, fine wine (soda for me, since I'm only 14), and white-frosted cake (sprinkles on top) for dessert. I had to admit, though I'm not too fond of her, Snow White is a pretty nice gal.

* * *

**A/N Yep. She sure is. R/R NO FLAMES!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf shows his bad side

_**This is where things get a bit interesting… ;)**_

_

* * *

_

_**After dinner, Snow and Charming offered to take me home, but I declined. I enjoyed walking home on clear, summer nights. I mean, in Fairytale Land, the stars shine brighter, there's not much pollution (probably because of the pixie-dust, or something), and the neighborhood's more peaceful, unlike in your**_** world. And the people are so trusting, and everything feels so secure, so there's never much cause for alarm.**

**Yep, it's a perfect place where you can shoplift, hi-jack vehicles, and pick-pocket anyone you want without getting caught. Okay, I confess, I have a bad conscience. Well, what do you expect? My parents died, and I'm living with two stupid cousins who always hog the spotlight and take advantage of my character. When you've been pushed too far, crime commitment becomes a regular thing.**

**Not many places were open that night, so I just walked around town, looking for a place where I could hang out for a while longer, or find some unsuspecting dope who wasn't keeping an eye on his wallet. I walked by Geppetto's Toy Shop and looked through the window.**

**Now, the store wasn't all wooden toys and clocks and other things Disney put in. No, it had many modern toys-- remote-controlled hot-rods, video-games, annoying talking dolls that bug you so much that you could just tie them to stake in the backyard and shoot them-- so it was a pretty cool shop.**

**I sighed, remembering how my parents would take me in the store and how Geppetto let me play with the toys without having to buy them, because my parents couldn't afford any. On my 6th**** birthday, they had saved their money and bought me a blue teddy bear, and I carried it around with me all the time. It was the one token of their love I had…**

…**but it burned in the fire. **

**I turned and began walking away from the toy store, now that the unhappy memory of my parent's death ruined my good walk down memory lane. That's when I was pulled into an alley.**

**Remember what I said about the neighborhood being peaceful and everything feeling secure? Well, that's only during the day. At night, the bad stuff happens. Like now, I was pulled into an alley by a tall, ugly, grimy-looking ape-like man with moldy breath (I could smell it a mile away) and yellow teeth. He pinned me to the ground and sat on top of me, his beefy legs long enough to pin my arms down. "Let's have a little fun, girlie," he said with a stupid chuckle, as he slid his hand up my shirt.**

**I did the only thing I could do. **

**I screamed. "GET OFF ME!!!!" I was able to free my right arm, punching the ape-man rapist in the face, stunning him long enough so I could free my other hand.**

**But he pinned my arms down again, this time with his hands. "You shouldn't have done that." his eyes were filled with hatred. Anger. **_**Murder**_**. He squeezed my wrist with his left hand, twisting it. I kept myself from crying out, knowing that would just make him to more damage.**

"**Get away from her!" A voice snarled. I looked over the brute and saw a gray, furry figure with black hair on top of his head, wearing a leather jacket. **

**The man obeyed, standing up from me and turning to The Wolf. "What's a wuss like you doin' in my neighborhood?"**

"**Telling you to back off. …Or else." Wolf's voice, to my surprise, was menacing, and his eyes were glowing yellow, as if he actually **_**was**_** bad.**

**The ape-man sneered. "Oh, please. Who's afraid of the 'big bad wolf'?" **

_**Godmother, I hate that cliché!**_

"_**You**_** should be."**

**The ape-man laughed. "Give me one good reason---"**

**Before my attacker could say another word, Wolf snarled and lunged at him, biting into his shoulder, drawing blood, and clawing through the man's clothes. Finally, with amazing strength, he picked him up and threw him against a brick wall, his face all bloody, and his clothes torn. It was amazing that he was still alive and was able to crawl away. The last thing I heard from his lips were, "M-mommy…" and he was gone.**

**I turned to Wolf, surprised. "Whoa, dude! That was amazing!" I said.**

**Wolf came over and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. "Yeah, it's kind of my nature." he said, modestly. "I can't stand seeing innocent people get hurt."**

"**Why can't you be that vicious more often?"**

**Wolf shuddered. "Trust me, Blu. You wouldn't like me being vicious 24-7."**

**I scoffed. "Oh, please. What would be the problem?" he turned to me, his yellow eyes sharp.**

"**Regaining control." he put his arm around me and we began walking down the street. "C'mon, I'll walk you home."**

**I would have protested, if I didn't feel more secure with The Big Bad (for real) Wolf by my side.**

* * *

**A/N: What, you think I would keep the Wolf a wimp? No, way! …Though, it's hard not to wonder what will happen when his 'deed' is found out…**

**Please R/R, keep the flames.**


	4. Chapter 4: Teddy Bears and Trouble

Time to make things interesting…

_**Reviewer Thanks**_

Starspring: my first reviewer. Thanks! Glad u like my story : )

* * *

Wolf had walked me home last night, and the next day, he was sent to prison (I heard it on the 3 o'clock news). Apparently, the ape-guy he saved me from ratted him out, obviously claiming he was just an innocent victim of an attack and leaving out the part where he tried to rape me.

Godmother, he and Red would be perfect for each other if he wasn't a complete goon. I felt bad and wanted to go down to the station and explain my side of the story (aka the truth), but since the cops already have me pinned as a trouble-maker, I doubt I'd get a full testimony.

So, I asked Red to do it. "You want me to do _what_?!" She half-scoffed, half-shrieked.

"Just come down with me, claim that you witnessed that man trying to rape me and that Wolf saved my life," I repeated.

"No way, and let them release that hair-ball to continue to stalk me?!"

"That 'hair-ball' saved my life, and I think you should help me pay him back."

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"You mean besides that our cousin, Goldi-Hair-Brained, framed me for breaking-and-entering and the cops have me dubbed for a criminal?"

"Look, I'd love to help you, but Jack is taking me over to his house. He planted a new bean-stalk!" She ran out the door.

"Well, I hope the giant of that stalk grinds your skank-bones into butter!" I called angrily to her. I walked out, heading downtown.

I decided to visit Geppetto's Toy Shop to ease my mood. It was the only happy place I could think of to go. I walked into the store, seeing Geppetto himself at the register.

He smiled at me. "Hello, Blu!" he said. "Haven't seen you in here in a while. How are your cousins?"

I smiled innocently at him. "Oh, same as always." I replied, sweetly. _Stupid, skanky, bitchy, and worthless. _I thought as I walked down an aisle of stuffed animals.

Suddenly, I spotted something on the shelf beside my head: A blue, fuzzy teddy bear, just like what my parents had bought for me, except with a large, green bow around its neck. Like a little kid, I wanted it badly, but I didn't have any money (the Dwarves wouldn't pay me until next week). I thought about stealing it, but then, that would be pretty lame--- a 14-year-old girl shop-lifting a teddy bear? Please!

But that didn't stop me from taking it and stuffing it in my hoodie. I would have gotten away, if a voice didn't ask, "What are you doing?"

I turned around to see a kid my age, slightly taller, with a thin body and jet-black hair, wearing a white shirt, green shorts and suspenders, and a funny-looking yellow, burgundy-rimmed hat with a red feather sticking out of it. I knew him too well. Pinocchio.

"None of your business, puppet-boy!" I snapped, taking the teddy-bear out of my hoodie and setting it back on the shelf (no use trying to steal it if I was already caught).

Pinocchio sneered at me. "FYI, I'm not a puppet, anymore! I'm a real---"

"There she is!" A gruff voice shouted, and I was then grabbed by two pigs in police uniforms, while a third stood in front of me. "Take her away, boys."

"Aw, c'mon! I didn't even steal anything!" I snapped, then caught myself. "Er, I mean, what's going on?!"

"An anonymous person identified you as an accomplice for the Big Bad Wolf,"

"What?! You've got it all wrong! I was almost raped by some guy, and Wolf---"

"Save it for your cell mates!" The pig to my left snapped, shoving me into the back of the police car.

Apparently, the Three 'Little' Pigs (they weren't so little to me) were tired of the _other_ Big Bad Wolf (Wolf's older brother, Biggy, to be specific) chasing after them, so they took the Police Training Course, and are now some pretty tough bacon. The last time Biggy tried to blow down one of their houses, they shot him in the shoulder and hand-cuffed his ankles to his wrists and sent him to the State Fairytale Prison. (Bet you've never heard _that_ version of their story).

And now, they were taking me to the local jail, for assisting the wolf who saved me with a crime I didn't do. I guess they only think the prissy girls are the victims in Fairytale Land, now.

I looked out the car window at Pinocchio, who watched me be hauled to jail.

**Pinocchio's POV**

I saw Blu come in from the back of the aisle. The last time I saw her, she was just a seven-year-old girl, and I was a puppet. I used to play with her, and would always tell a lie to make my nose grow, just to make her laugh. Hey, she had a cute laugh, okay?

"What are you doing?" I asked her, watching as she stuffed a teddy-bear down her shirt. I knew she was stealing it, but I didn't rush to stop her. I heard of what happened to her parents, and how they had bought the same kind of bear for her before they died, so I knew how much it must have meant to her.

"None of your business, puppet-boy!" she snapped.

Okay, I found that just plain offensive. "FYI, I'm not a puppet anymore! I'm a real---"

Before I could finish, the Three Little Pig Cops ran in and dragged her away, snapping at her about being an accomplice for the Big Bad Wolf. I was confused. The Big Bad Wolf, Biggy, was already in prison, and I knew his little brother, Wolfie, wasn't the kind of guy (or wolf) that would cause any trouble.

They threw her into the back of the car, and I watched them drive off. "Hey, dad?" I asked my father, Geppetto. "Did you hear of anything about the Big Bad Wolf?"

"Which one?" My father asked.

"Wolfie, the younger, nice one."

"Ah, yes…" he sighed. "Poor kid, went off the deep end and attacked some guy. At least, that's what a guy on the news said."

"That doesn't sound like something he would do."

"Strange, isn't it? I guess he just had an uncontrollable instinct to attack."

I shook my head. "That couldn't be. The pigs said Blu helped him. Why would a wolf need help attacking someone?"

My father shrugged. "I don't know, son. …Unless… Nah."

"What?"

"Unless, he was the one helping Blu…"

My eyes widened. "Dad, you know Blu! She wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Ya never know, Pinocchio. After all, the police do claim her to be a trouble-maker…"

I turned away, angrily. "I doubt that she is." I walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Just, to go think about this some more." Which was a lie, of course, and I was happy my nose didn't grow anymore. Actually, I was heading to the local prison, to help Blu and Wolf.

* * *

A/N: Will Pinocchio be able to help clear their names? …I'm not telling. Wait for the next chapter! Review, but don't flame.


	5. Chapter 5: Robin Hood, Chief of Police

And lets get on with it.

_**Reviewer thanks**_

Starspring: oh, don't worry, you'll find out. ;)

* * *

I was in prison. No, scratch that--- I was in a _man's_ prison! …Though, most of the prisoners here weren't exactly 'men'. Take my cell mate, for instance…

"Blu!" Wolf gasped once I was thrown in. "What are you doing here?! ---Did you do something wrong? …And why did they throw you in the men's prison?"

"Must you ask so many questions?" I scoffed. He looked at me quizzically, still wanting an answer, so I sighed and told him. "Apparently, the Pork Patrol thinks I'm an 'accomplice' of yours. No. And I have no idea."

"Sheesh, can't those dumb-asses tell you're a girl?!"

"Probably not, if they believe that some goon accused the most innocent, goody-two-shoes of a wolf of unauthorized mauling."

"Didn't you tell them that he tried to rape you?!"

I shook my head. "They wouldn't listen, and even if they did, they'd think I was lying."

Wolf scoffed. "Blu, you may be a smart-mouthed, obnoxious, unsophisticated, shop-lifting tomboy of a girl, but you're no liar."

I sneered at him. "Gee, I feel better." I turned on my side and faced the wall. I knew Wolf was trying to cheer me up, but it was hard for him, especially since I had a constant attitude.

* * *

**Wolf's POV**

Blu turned away from me, facing the wall. I knew she was depressed-- she was always depressed-- and I wanted to help her, since I knew her hot cousin, Red, probably wouldn't help, possibly not knowing where she was at, and her bratty little cousin, Goldilocks, definitely wouldn't bail her out (unless she needed someone to pin the blame on).

_Poor Blu. _I thought as I sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her hood was up, so I couldn't see her face, but I could still feel her glare. "It'll be alright." I told her, softly.

She elbowed my arm away. "Don't touch me." she replied sharply.

_Sheesh! _I thought, a bit offended, but I stayed by her side anyway. After all, wolves are dogs, and dogs are loyal, right? It would be against my nature to abandon my friend. I sighed and slid off my jacket, throwing it on the top bunk, then I slid down to the end of the bottom bunk, then curled up in a ball at Blu's feet.

"See? Do those look like mauling scandals to you?" I heard a voice asked. I turned to see a boy with dark hair, wearing shorts, suspenders, a white shirt, and a funny-looking hat with a feather sticking out of it.

"Pinocchio??" I asked, surprised.

* * *

**Pinocchio's POV**

I ran down to the jail in a haste. I knew Wolf well, and he wouldn't hurt a fly! As for Blu, she didn't seem like the type who would just go around beating the shit out of overgrown goons (I doubt she had such an ability). When I got to the building, I paused. What was I going to tell the police? I wasn't anywhere near the mauling scene…

…but it was near where I lived! I thought up a quick alibi, and was about to walk up the steps when a voice asked, "You're not going to help those criminals, are you?"

I looked on my shoulder and saw Jiminy Cricket, my 'conscience'. "Jim, I have to. They're innocent!" I told him.

He sneered at me. "How do _you_ know?"

"Because Wolf and I are friends, and Blu is a nice girl. …In a rugged sort of way."

"Yeah, a Wolf with a punk-hairstyle and a girl who shop-lifts are _really_ innocent." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"You know, you shouldn't judge on appearances. And just because she shop-lifts, doesn't automatically pin her as a mugger. Now, if you'll excuse me," I raised my hand to my shoulder and flicked Jiminy away.

"Ow!" I heard him squeal as I walked into the building, up to the chief of police, Robin Hood.

Robin Hood was made chief of police after he caught 'Prince' John of royal impersonation (he really wasn't royalty, in fact, he locked the real Prince in the cellar and sent the King on a phony crusade!) he was made the new chief of police (since the last one was in with the whole impersonation scheme). Now, instead of being a pick-pocket for the poor, he was helping others.

And I needed help setting my friends free. "Officer Hood," I said, getting his attention.

"Hello, lad. What's the problem?" Robin asked, setting aside some paperwork.

"My friends have been accused of a wrongdoing they didn't do."

He arched an eyebrow. "Really, now? Who are they, and what were they accused of?"

"One was the Big--- um, _Good_ Wolf, and the other was a girl named Blu, and they were accused of jumping a man in the alley and brutally mauling him."

Robin's face darkened. "My cousin is in jail?!"

Oh, yeah, I forgot Robin and Red were both brother and sister (their parents were divorced, Red lived with her mom and Robin with his dad. Their parents got back together a few years later.) I mean, it's typical, right? They both have the same last name… though, there's some other guy with the same last name, but he's not related to them…

Anyway, Robin stormed up to one of the Pig Police. "Iggy!"

Iggy the Pig Officer jumped, startled at the shout of his name. He came to attention. "O-Officer Hood!" he stammered. "What's the m-matter??"

"Why is my cousin in jail?!"

"Um…" Iggy looked around the cells, confused. "Which one's your cousin, sir?"

"The one named Blu."

"S-she was an accomplice to the mauling of a man, s-sir…"

"No, she wasn't!" I spoke up. "I saw everything last night. That man…" My mind rushed, thinking of the alibi I thought up earlier. "He was going to hurt Blu, and the Wolf saved her." It was all I could think up. I would have switched the victim/hero roles around, but I doubt they'd buy a small girl had to save a wolf from being beaten up. I mean, Wolf may be nice, but he can also be vicious if he wanted to.

"Ha! Poppycock!" Iggy glared at me. "How do we know you aren't another accomplice?"

I clenched my fists. "It's the truth! I saw the whole thing from my bedroom window up in the Toy Store, right next to the alley where it all happened."

"I think I'd like to hear my cousin's side of the story," Robin said, putting a hand on my shoulder, probably keeping me from grounding the pig to bacon. "Where is she?"

"Cell 37, but I don't think---" Iggy began to say, but Robin already walked past him. I stuck my tongue out at him as I passed, and he glowered at me as he followed.

When we reached the cell, we saw Wolf trying to comfort Blu, but she elbowed his arm away. He curled up at her feet, still sticking by her side anyway. "See?" I scoffed at Iggy. "Do those look like mauling scandals to you?!"

"Pinocchio??" Wolf gasped, then smiled, seeing my face. He rushed up to the cell door. "Oh man, am I glad to see you! …Wait, you're not a prisoner _too_, are you?"

Iggy had hid behind Robin Hood. Obviously, he was still timid of wolves from the _last_ incident. "They d-don't look like such, but that still d-doesn't mean---" he stammered.

"Iggy." Robin snapped at him. "Please." He looked into the cell. "Blu? Are you in there?"

Blu sat up, her eyes widening. "Robin?? What are you doing here?" She asked, then glared at Iggy. "Did the Pig Patrol accuse _you_ of something, too?"

Robin smiled. "Now, who would accuse the Chief of Police of a crime? …Besides me, of course."

Obviously, this was news for Blu. I don't know why, maybe it's because she barely sees him around. "You're the Chief of Police?" her eyes widened. "You'll listen to me, right?"

"Of course." Robin opened the cell, letting both Blu and Wolf out. "I'll listen to both your stories."

* * *

**Blu's POV**

I forgot to mention my relation to Robin Hood, but I won't go into that just yet. I barely got to see him around. I was once a fellow pick-pocket with him and his Merry Men, and I once posed as a sick girl as they robbed the phony Prince John of his cash and gave it to someone who actually needed it. But I never heard from him after he caught the scoundrel, possibly because I was too busy watching my parents--- well, you know.

But, seeing him now, Chief of Police… wow! I couldn't help but smile, especially since he offered to hear me out! (I would say he's my favorite cousin).

Wolf and I were led into a small questioning room, and I told him my part of the story, how that ape-man asshole tried to rape me, and how Wolf saved me. I couldn't help but notice that Pinocchio's eyes widened in surprise, possibly because he couldn't see Wolf as the 'vicious' type. Hey, neither could I, at first.

"You saved my cousin, eh?" Robin asked Wolf, grinning and rubbing his chin. "I owe you my thanks… but, I thought everyone said you were the 'nice' wolf."

I saw Wolf sink down in his chair, looking ashamed. "I am, Mr. Robin Hood, sir," he said. "I really am… but when I saw that Blu was in trouble, I _had_ to show my bad side. My _real_ bad side. Otherwise, that man wouldn't have seen me as a threat, and Blu wouldn't be here."

Robin nodded. "Well, I see that their stories match up with Pinocchio's witnessing,"

I saw Pinocchio grin. _He saw the whole thing? _I thought, surprised.

"B-But, Officer Hood!" The Pork-Chop officer stammered. "What if they rehearsed the whole---"

Robin glared at him. "Iggy, you must remember, I'm a former thief, thereby I know the criminal mind." he said sternly. "And I know a criminal when I see one, and these kids aren't criminals."

"Yes, but the wolf still mauled that man---"

"---and saved my cousin. Release them both."

"But---"

"Now, Iggy."

"Yes, sir…"

* * *

We walked out of the police station together, and once we were around the corner, we bolted away from that place, arriving back at Geppetto's Toy Shop. "You… saw us?" I asked Pinocchio, between gasps of breath.

Pinocchio shook his head. "Actually, no." he replied. "I just made it up. …Wow, I can't believe it was true!" he turned to Wolf. "Gosh, Wolfie, I didn't know you had it in you!"

Wolf shrugged. "Eh, what can I say? I hate seeing good people get hurt." he replied. "But, I hope I don't have to save anyone again… I mean, did you see what I did to that guy?!"

"Pretty awesome if you ask me, and the bastard deserved it." I said, trying to boost up Wolf's confidence (something I don't normally do, but hey, I owed it to him) but he still seemed pretty shook-up, as if he didn't like showing his beast-half.

"Yeah, Wolfie," Pinocchio agreed. "I mean, it sounds scary, but you did a good thing with it."

"Yeah, I guess," Wolf sighed, then turned to me. "You think, if I acted that way around Red, she'd go out with me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Wolf, you could be the toughest, fiercest, and greatest Wolf on the street, but she still wouldn't go out with you." I scoffed. "Get a clue, already." Wolf's ears bent back in sadness, and I couldn't help but feel pity. I put a hand on his shoulder. "But, hey, you don't need my cousin to make you happy. She's a bitch, anyway. You deserve better."

But he sighed and began walking away. "Thanks. I'd better get home. My mom's probably had a heart-attack." And he walked around the corner.

"I'd better get home, too." I turned to walk away, but Pinocchio grabbed my hand.

"Hold on!" Pinocchio said, hastily. "I have something for you," he ran into the store.

_What in the goblin forest…?! _I thought, wondering what he wanted to give me.

He came back out, carrying a blue, fuzzy Teddy Bear, taking the green bow off of its neck. "Here." he handed the bear to me, and I could see him blush. "I remember how you said you hated bows, so I took it off." he tossed the bow into the garbage.

"Um… thanks." I said, surprised. "But, you really didn't have to---"

"I wanted to." he smiled, then turned to go back into the toy store.

"Hey, Pinocchio!" he turned back to me, and I held the Teddy Bear tightly, and smirked. "Thanks. For everything."

He grinned wide. "Anytime. …And, you can call me 'Pin'." and he walked back into the store.

I walked down the sidewalk back to my house. Once I was sure no one was watching, I hugged my new Teddy Bear tight, wincing with happiness from the good memories it's soft furry touch brought to me.

* * *

A/N: Aw, how sweet, right? Please R/R, flames will be used to roast weenies.


	6. Chapter 6: Goldilocks is a BRAT!

Since I have no life and a lot of free time, here's the next chapter!

starspring: Sorry for the confusion. I'll try to clear it up a little in later chapters, k?

kataracullen: cheesy, eh? Hmm, let's see if we can fix that.

* * *

I came home to find that Goldilocks was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, pigging out on the potato chips, chugging down all the soda, and placing her feet on the table. She set the TV on the cartoon channels and looked like she had been there since I left, so it was a pretty good guess that neither she nor Red saw what happened on the news.

"Where have you been?" She asked, nonchalantly, once she saw I was home.

"Around." I replied, walking toward the stairs. Normally, our conversation would have ended at that, but this time, it continued.

"Where'd you get the bear?"

I held on tight to my teddy bear. "It's from the toy store."

She arched an eyebrow and grinned. "You stole it, didn't you?" She knew I was a shoplifter, and she always used it against me, trying to blackmail me into doing her bidding (though, it never worked, since I would rather confess my sin rather than be her slave, so she never got me.) She had been trying it for years.

I sneered at her. "FYI, a _friend_ gave it to me."

She laughed at this. "Oh, please, Blu. You don't _have_ any friends! Just admit that you're a thief."

I clenched my fists (she was _really_ getting on my nerves). "I do so have friends! …And even if I was a thief---" (which I sort of was) "---I would be trying to steal valuable things, not some teddy bear!"

Goldi rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If you do have friends, why haven't I met them?"

I scoffed. "Because I _like_ them, therefore I don't want to _torture_ them." I began walking up the stairs.

"Hmmph. So who gave you the teddy bear? And for what reason?"

I paused, not facing her. "Pin." And I ended it at that, ignoring the bratty comments she had left for me. I walked into my room and locked the door, then sat on my bed, holding the teddy bear in my arms. _Why __**did**__ Pinocchio give me you? _I mentally asked the teddy bear.

_Maybe he likes you, _A voice of hope replied in my head. _Nah, _I thought. _Who would like a girl like me?_

_Obviously Pinocchio._

I sighed and lied down in my bed, hugging my teddy bear like I used to when I was little, and I drifted to sleep…

* * *

_I regained consciousness after my fall. My neck hurt like a bitch, and I lay there, paralyzed, as flames engulfed my house. "Mommy…" I groaned, tears spilling from my eyes. I was facing the living room window, and was horrified at the sight I saw: my parents, trapped behind flames. "Mommy! Daddy!" I wanted to get up, try to help them, but I couldn't move. I was in too much pain._

_I wanted to look away, to close my eyes, but I couldn't. The sight was just that horrible. I screamed when I saw that my mother's skirt caught fire, and she panicked, trying desperately to take it off while my dad tried to fan out the flames, but it didn't help. Suddenly, my mother, while in an unsteady standing position trying to take off her skirt, lost balance and fell against my father, and they both fell in the flames. I screamed._

_Suddenly, a small figure grabbed me and dragged me away from the flames. I didn't see who it was, but their grabbing me shot pain throughout my body. I didn't look to see who it was, because I was too busy watching my home-- my parents-- burn. I cried for my mama, bawled for my papa, even though I knew they were dead._

_The Fire Dept. arrived and doused my house with their hoses. It seemed like almost an hour before they finally put out the flames. A fireman saw me in the bushes, and gently picked me up. "Get this one to the hospital." he said as I was wrapped in a blanket and placed in an ambulance._

'_Wait, there's someone else,' I wanted to say, remembering someone had carried me away from the flames, but I was in too much pain and shock to say anything, and I was taken to the hospital, crying, still seeing flames all around me…_

Did I mention I hated nightmares about what happened to my parents? Because I really do. This time, rather than starting at my jumping out the window and skipping to the part where I woke up in the hospital, I dreamed about the details of what happened.

Godmother, I hated the details. I put my teddy bear under my bed with my dirty clothes and other junk, hiding it beneath the mess. I did this with all the things I cherished, knowing that Goldi would try to steal it. Okay, so I stole things from others too, but that's for a different reason.

You see, like I used to do with Robin, I steal things to help others get by (mostly myself… okay, just myself) Like money for food, or just food, since Porky-locks eats us out of house and home. Goldi, however, steals things just because she wants them. Got a new scarf? She wants it. Got a new bracelet? She'll want that too. Anything new someone gets, she wants, and if she doesn't get it, she'll throw a fit and/or steal it herself, hiding it away in her room.

I caught her in the act of stealing Red's sandals, and I told her parents. …But what happened? She hid the sandals in my room, pinning the whole thing on me. Red's parents and Goldi's parents were devastated that I tried to frame the 'little angel' for such a sin, and Red refused to trust me.

Now, I had a bigger problem. "BLU!!" My aunt Hood's voice yelled from downstairs, meaning I was in deep shit.

_She had better have seen the news… _I thought and prayed, even though I knew it would have nothing to do with that. I walked downstairs, seeing Red's parents and Goldilock's parents standing in the living room, looking very crossed, and Goldi standing between them, faking tears out of her eyes. _Oh, great. The little bitch framed me for something again._

"Blu," My uncle Hood said calmly. "Goldilocks told us you stole something from her."

_WHAT?! _"I didn't steal anything," I said, trying not to glower at my pitiful cousin.

"You did too!" Goldilocks snapped, crying convicingly (damn, why did she have to be a good actor?!). "You stole that teddy bear I got from the toy store this weekend!"

"You didn't go to the toy store this weekend." I can't believe she was lying like this!

"Yes I did! I went there after you… after you… hit me!"

"You hit her?!" Goldi's mom gasped.

"I most certainly did not!" I snapped.

"Yes you did!" Goldi bawled, then turned to her parents. "I-I was just watching TV, and she took the remote away from me, and when I tried to take it back, she punched me!" She pointed to her cheek, where there was a bruise (obviously, she did it herself, being an expert on pinning crimes on others). "I then ran out of the house and into town, and I got lost, so I went into the Toy Store, and Mr. Geppetto asked me why I was crying, and I told him Blu was being mean, so he gave me a teddy bear to make me feel better and brought me home, and Blu was gone, so he went back to the store. But when she came home, she took away my teddy bear, saying I didn't deserve it because I ran off!" Then she bawled again, as her parents glared at me.

"You've got to be shitting me," I muttered quietly, then spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear me, "She's lying! I didn't hit her, she gave herself that bruise! I was out all day!"

"Liar! Give me my teddy bear back!"

"Blu, just calm down and apologize to your cousin," My uncle Hood said, rubbing his temples.

They all looked at me, waiting for me to apologize. I noticed Goldi gave me a sinister smirk, _I win again, _it seemed to say. I clenched my teeth and bawled my fists. "No," I said sternly.

"Blu---" My aunt Hood gasped.

"No, I'm not apologizing for something I didn't even do!" Godmother, I was getting blamed for everything today! I stormed up to my room.

"Blu!" My uncle Hood yelled. "You get back here this instant!"

"Forget it!" I slammed my door shut and locked it. I was mad as hell. They always listened to the brat, never to me. I grabbed my backpack and pulled out all my valuables: a shoebox full of money (which I forgot about until now), a compass Robin gave to me for my tenth birthday, a glow-in-the-dark flashlight (very rare), the teddy bear Pinocchio gave me, and finally, the item I possessed dearly…

A round locket made from pure, solid gold with a blue crystal in the middle of it. It was a gift the Dwarves and Snow White made for me for Christmas. But it wasn't the gold or jewels that were valuable to me, but what was inside of it: a picture of me and my parents, together and smiling, sitting on a picnic blanket on the beach, having fun. Engraved next to it were the words, _Forever With You. _I winced, placing the locket around my neck, and placing everything else into my backpack.

I climbed out the window, jumping over to a tree branch that was conveniently right outside my window. I climbed down the tree, crouching on my hands and knees and sneaking past the living room window, accidentally overhearing the conversation.

"…just upset, is all," My aunt Hood was saying. "It is the anniversary of Anna and Dave's deaths, and I guess she's still traumatized."

"That's still no excuse to abuse her cousins," Goldi's mom huffed. "I think, from now on, we'll be taking Goldilocks on our business trips, rather than leaving her here with _Blu_." She spat out my last name as if it were a poisoned apple.

_At least __**one **__good thing came from this. _I thought.

"And we expect you both to do the same," Goldi's dad said firmly to Red's parents. "If she puts our daughter through this sort of torment, just think of what she does to a girl her age…"

"Red hasn't complained about anything," My uncle Hood said. "She namely stays in her room texting, on the computer visiting social-network sites, or just going out with her friends."

"In other words, keeping away from Blu---"

"Roger!" My aunt Hood snapped.

"Don't deny it, Sarah," Goldi's mom said, sneering. "That niece of ours is nothing but trouble! She's been caught in various crimes, and she's even been in cahoots with that thieving son of yours---"

"Our son is not a thief!" Uncle Hood snapped. "…At least, not anymore… He's become more responsible, now."

"But that didn't happen until he caught that John felon." Goldi's dad pointed. "I doubt, with all due respect, that Blu wouldn't be the kind of person who would do the same deed. She's more criminal than Robin once was."

I clenched my fists. Now they were saying Robin was a criminal--- the bad type of criminal, anyway. I was getting really pissed, but that's not the worst of it. "She should be sent to an institution." Goldi's mom stated. "If she's this traumatized, as you've said, she should be sent to a mental facility for professional help---"

"Enough!" Aunt Hood shouted. "I will not listen to any more of this!" She forced Goldilocks and her parents out the door. "Good day!" though, she didn't say it sweetly, slamming the door in their faces.

"Mommy, are they going to send Blu away?" I heard Goldilocks ask innocently, though I could sense eagerness in her voice.

"That's up to them, sweetheart." Goldilock's mom replied. They got into their car and drove off, and I ducked into the bushes to avoid being seen.

"Maybe they're right, Sarah," Uncle Hood sighed. "Maybe Blu _does_ need some therapeutic help."

"Henry!" Aunt Hood gasp. "We are not sending her---"

"Not to an institution, but a therapist. Maybe she needs someone to help clear her head---"

I couldn't listen to any more. They thought I was insane, that I was mentally sick and took it out on Red and Goldi! And, bringing up my parents' deaths as the cause… That was going _too_ far! I gripped my backpack and ran into the woods, away from my so-called 'family'.

* * *

A/N: Ooh, tension! Please R/R, flames are used for burning, cooking, and heat, nothing else.


	7. Chapter 7: Biggy

You wanted more, you asked for more, now here's more!

_**Reviewer Thanks**_

starspring: Oh, they'll get what's coming to them

kataracullen: Hmm, we'll see who she runs to (tee hee)

* * *

I ran through the forest, my backpack bouncing with every step. My lungs burned and my legs ached, but I kept going, I wanted to get as far away from my aunts, uncles, and cousins as humanely (and fairy-tale creaturely) as possible! I was through with the hurt and the abuse, I was through with putting up with the same shit day after day…

Worst of all, I was through with the memories. Living there only reminded me that I had no other home, that I was going to stay there until I was 18, and unlike Goldi my parents wouldn't be coming to pick me up! They weren't at work or on a business trip. They were dead.

I finally stopped for a breath, leaning against a tree for support. I sat down, trying to figure out what I should do. I definitely wasn't going back, so I thought up other options. _I could go stay with the Dwarves. _Nah. They'd probably just make me work to earn my stay (again). _Maybe I could stay with Snow White… or better yet, Robin! _No, no. Robin's too busy and Snow lives in a castle (I hate castles), and having a kid like me around would just be a burden. Besides, they'd just turn me back in, then there'd be _more_ trouble.

I decided to keep walking, thinking of what to do. I pulled my hood over my head as the temperature dropped. "Well, well, well, I've never seen one in a blue one, before," a sinister voice behind me chuckled.

I turned around, facing what I thought was Wolf, but he was bigger, had longer fangs sticking out of his muzzle, and wasn't wearing any punk clothes… actually, he wasn't wearing any clothes at all, just gray fur. It was his brother, Biggy. "What are you doing here, Biggy?" I scoffed, sneering. I wasn't afraid of him. "I thought the Pork Patrol threw your ass in jail."

"They did, but I broke out." he smiled a fanged smile. "I missed running through the woods, chasing girls…"

"…Let alone chasing cheap hookers on the street corners."

His smile faded, turning into a scowl. "Listen, Little _Blue_ Riding Hood, I'd cut the shit if I were you if you want to live to get home."

"I ain't going home dumb ass, I'm running away. Didn't you see the backpack."

His grin returned. "Hmm, I didn't notice… What you got in that backpack, little girl?" he circled around me, peeking into my bag. So I elbowed him and turned around, facing him. "Oof! You're going to pay for that!"

"Put it on my tab," I stood my ground, tossing my backpack to the side. I knew a fight was coming, and it was going to get brutal. And I was right.

Biggy snarled and lunged, and I stepped off to the side the last minute, having him soar past me, landing on all fours. Perfect. While his back was to me, I pounced on him, wrapping my arm around his throat and clinging on, beating his head with the other. He reached back and grabbed me by the hood, yanking me off and throwing me to the ground.

My meeting with the dirt and grass hurt like a bitch, but I shook off the pain, turning and sitting up quickly, just in time to see Biggy leap toward me, claws extended, fangs glistening, snarling like a wild beast---

I kicked him in the face once he was an inch away from my foot. I heard a soft *crack*, so I'm guessing I broke his nose. "You li'l bish!" he snarled, holding his nose. "You broge by node!" he lowered his paws, balling them into fists, and I saw that I had given him a bloody nose. Good.

"That's what you get for calling me 'Little Blue Riding Hood'," I snapped. "So, unless you want me to knock your teeth out next, I'd suggest you never call me that again."

He snarled, ready to pounce again, but blue and red lights began flashing on his face. "Uh, oh," he turned, seeing that cop cars were coming down a dirt roads, and there was barking of hound dogs and orders being yelled by police. He turned to me. "We'll seddle dis lader." And he ran off.

"Until we meet again," I grabbed my backpack and ran off, ducking into the bushes as a couple of police and a hound dog ran by on the trail to Biggy. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, seeing another wolf-ish face. "Yikes!" I punched it in the snout.

"Ow!" it cried out, and I tackled it. "Hey! Hey! Blu, calm down, it's just me!"

I recognized the voice and climbed off of Wolf. "Wolf?! What are you doing here?"

"I live out here, remember?"

_Duh, _I thought.

"I couldn't help but notice your little (ahem) run-in with my brother."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "You saw that, huh?" I shrugged. "Eh, whatever. You're probably not the only one, considering we're in the woods, surrounded by other creatures."

"And police. I called them when I saw that my brother was out. …It's a good thing I did, too, otherwise you'd be dead."

I scoffed. "Wolf, I doubt---"

"I'm serious, Blu! Biggy's not the kind of wolf you'd want to pick a fight with. I mean, just because we're brothers doesn't mean we're exactly alike."

"So I've noticed."

He sighed, agitated. "What are you doing out here, anyway? Normally, you'd be in town, roaming the streets."

I turned away from him, a glare in my eyes. "None of your business." I got up and started walking through the forest, avoiding police officers and hounds, sneaking around their cars and into town. Wolf, like a lost puppy, followed me with concern.

"What's the matter?"

I remained silent, looking ahead as I walked down an alley. I leaned against a brick wall and sank down. My ribs hurt from when Biggy threw me, but I didn't let Wolf see my pain. I pulled my knees up to me chest, resting my chin on top of them. Wolf sat down next to me.

* * *

**Wolf's POV**

"What's the matter?" I asked. Blu didn't answer, walking through the forest, giving the cops the slip, which I didn't like. Why was she avoiding them? She could have helped them track down my brother, and got him sent to Fairytale Alcatraz.

I followed her, of course. There was no way, after watching her take on Biggy, that I was going to let her walk around alone. I felt bad that I had just sat there in the bushes rather than trying to help her out, but I was overcome with fear. I mean, could you blame me?! That brother of mine is the size of a semi truck! He had the total advantage of strength and size over me! He always has. …I envied Blu, she didn't let his size scare her, and she fought--- well, like a wolf (no pun intended).

She stopped in an alley and slouched down against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest. I could sense something was bothering her (animal intuition, you gotta love it) so I sat down next to her. I didn't say anything (she wouldn't reply, anyway), and we sat there in silence, waiting to see which one of us spoke again.

_~Three hours later~_

I was beginning to grow impatient. I was used to Blu ignoring me, but I couldn't stand the fact that something was going on and she wasn't telling me! I know, it wasn't my business like she said, but if there was something the matter in her life… I wanted to help. That's what friends are supposed to do, after all.

Finally, I decided to break the silence. "So, you wanna go get something to eat?" I asked, nudging her with my elbow, and she let out a soft hiss and cringed. That's when I realized something was wrong. "What is it? Are you hurt?? …It's from the fight, isn't it?!"

"Maybe," she replied, nonchalantly. She stood up. "I'm fine, though." She started to walk, but clutched her chest, kneeling to the ground. "Damn…"

"C'mon, you're hurt." I put my arm around her shoulders and her arm next to me over mine, helping her stand up. She gritted her teeth and glared at me, but didn't protest.

"Just don't take me back to my aunt and uncle's," was all she said.

I nodded. Judging from her backpack, I had a hunch that she was having issues with her family. The way she complained about Red and Goldilocks, I wasn't surprised. "Okay. I have a better place you can go, anyway."

She looked at me, arching an eyebrow. "Where?"

* * *

**Pin's POV**

It was almost nine at night as I swept up the shop. My dad was in bed, and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to spiff up the place. The blinds were down over the shop windows, giving off a horizontal strip formation as the street lights shone through, though where I stood, they looked vertical. Like prison bars.

I began to think about Blu, how our stories matched up perfectly. It seemed weird, almost as if… as if they were supposed to. Was it just coincidence, or was fate trying to tell us something? I sighed and put up my broom in the closet, then walked through the door in the back that led into our house.

Just in time to hear a knock at the door. "Now, who could that be at _this_ hour?" I asked myself, walking toward the back door (I considered it a back door, since it was by the alley). I looked through the peep hole, seeing Wolf--- with his arm around Blu!

"You're not going to let them in, are you?" A voice asked on my shoulder.

"As a matter of fact, I am." I told Jiminy sternly, grabbing the door handle.

"But your father will get mad if you have friends over this la---" Before he could continue his preaching, I flicked him off my shoulder. "EEEEEeeeeeeee….." I heard him squeal as he flew behind me. I opened the door.

"Hey, Pin," Wolf said, smiling. "Sorry for dropping by so late…"

"Ah, no problem," I replied, smiling back. "Come right in." I stepped aside, letting Wolf and Blu into my house. I led them to the living room, where Wolf guided Blu to the couch and she sat down, placing her backpack on the floor, while he grabbed a pillow and put it behind her back. "So, what's going on?"

Blu shrugged. "Just had a run in with Wolf's older brother." she replied.

My eyes widened and I looked over at Wolf. "Is this true??"

He sighed. "One-hundred percent." he replied. "She's hurt, too---"

"It's nothing, though," Blu replied, interrupting Wolf.

"Did you tell your family?" I asked.

She sneered, looking away. "No. And I don't plan to."

I frowned deep. "Problems?"

"Oh, big time."

"What happened?" Wolf asked.

"Let's just say, I'm running away, I don't plan to go back, and I'm pretty sure they'll be happy about it." She turned her body sideways, resting her head on her arm on the back of the couch.

"I doubt that," I scoffed. "They'd miss you to death once they've found out you took off. I know I would."

"Me too," Wolf agreed.

"Yeah, well, you guys don't think I'm a troublesome, abusive, traumatized bitch like they take me for." Blu responded, clenching her fists. I noticed that tears were beginning to form in her eyes, and she shut them tight to keep them from falling. "They wanted to send me away."

"What?!" Wolf and I asked at the same time, equally shocked.

"Well, Goldi's parents did, anyway. They didn't want their 'precious angel' to be 'smacked around' by me-- I never smacked her, though I wanted to on many occasions. Red's parents, though, just wanted to send me to therapy, believing that my 'abusive' behavior toward my cousins was because of…" she paused, and I could tell she didn't want to continue.

"But… you've never hurt Red, as far as I know," Wolf said. "You guys have argued, but you've never hit each other."

She looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "How do you know we've argued?"

Wolf blushed, rubbing the back of his neck in shame. "I've… sort of seen you guys… through the window…"

I laughed. "You're a stalker with a punk-hairstyle." I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, Wolf, that's just creepy," Blu said, also letting out a laugh.

"Hey, I don't wait outside the window!" Wolf scoffed, crossing his arms in denial. "I just happen to be passing by coincidently when she's in the room, that's all."

"_Riiiiiiight_." Blu and I said at the same time, and she rolled her eyes.

"Pinocchio, who's down there?" My dad called from the top of the stairs, and I gasped. "I hear voices."

"I'm just… watching TV!" I called back up to him. I was _so_ glad my nose couldn't grow anymore (thank you, Blue Fairy!)

"Well, turn it down! I can't sleep."

"Sure thing, dad!" I waited until I heard his bedroom door shut, then turned to Blu and Wolf. "We'd better keep it down,"

"Gee, you think?" Blu said sarcastically, keeping her voice low.

"Anyway," Wolf whispered, getting back to our previous conversation. "What I'm saying is, I've never seen you hit your cousins, and I don't see why your aunts and uncles think---"

"Goldilocks."

Wolf sighed, resting his face in his palm. "Of course. The little spoiled brat of the family."

"So, you've seen her through the window, too?" I resisted cracking a smile at the joke.

"No, but I could hear her screaming demands from the deepest part of the forest. Godmother, it's a surprise she hasn't gotten laryngitis, yet!"

"So, what, she just lied about hitting you?" I guessed.

Blu nodded, sighing with irritation. "Yep. She said I smacked her and stole this from her," she said, pulling the blue Teddy Bear I gave her out of her backpack. "She does this every time she wants something of mine… if she can't steal it, that is."

My eyes widened and I scoffed with surprise. "Wolfie's right, she _is_ a brat!"

"Yeah, and I have to deal with her every day while her parents are at work." she hugged the teddy bear tightly. "Now, I had to deal with her parents calling me a maniac,"

"You? A maniac?!" Wolf scoffed. "That's ridiculous! Blu, you may be---" she shot him a warning look, and he held his tongue, recalling when he tried to cheer her up in the prison cell. He cleared his throat. "They don't know you, if they think you're crazy."

"I don't know…" I said. "Taking on your brother _is _pretty crazy," Blu glared at me, and I knew I'd be in deep shit if I didn't think up something quick. "B-But, you were just defending yourself, right? That's not _too_ crazy. But beating up your own cousins because of emotional distress would be high on the crazy factor… the factor you're not in." She still glared at me, and sighed, looking away. _Way to go, Pin, _I mentally kicked myself.

"I'd have to agree with Pin. Fighting my brother was pretty extreme, but it's not really crazy. Heh, heh, actually, I think _**he**_ was crazy trying to take on a tough girl like _**you**_," Blu smiled at him, then turned back to me. Wolf shot me a wink. _I owe you one, Wolfie, _I thought. He got up and examined his wrist as if he were looking at his watch. "Well, I'd better get back to the forest, see if the cops caught Biggy. You wanna come, Blu?"

Blu sighed. "Nah, I'm going to stick around town," she replied, setting her Teddy Bear aside.

"Okay, suit yourself." Wolf shrugged and walked out the door, closing it silently behind him.

Blu got up to leave too, grabbing her backpack. "Wait!" I said hastily, grabbing her hand. She looked at me, surprised. I cleared my throat, letting go of her hand. "You, um, don't have to go. You can, uh, stay here for a while… That is, until you get your family issues resolved."

She shrugged. "Eh, beggars can't be choosers." she said. "I guess I can crash here for the night, 'til I find a better place to stay."

I clapped my hands together, rubbing them. "Alrighty then. Come with me, you can stay in my room. It's big, but kind of messy…"

"Pinocchio, don't you dare--- Augh!" I heard Jiminy yell up at me, but he didn't finish, because he had to leap away from being stepped on. "Just wait until your father finds out!"

"Conscience problem?" Blu asked, obviously hearing Jiminy. "I know a good exterminator."

I chuckled. "Nah, he's not so bad once you get used to him. Besides, he's easy to ignore."

"Hey!" Jiminy yelled.

Blu laughed. "I do the same thing to my conscience all the time."

"Who doesn't?" I asked.

I led her to my room, quietly checking down the hall to make sure my dad didn't hear us. He didn't. She threw her backpack on the floor (which was covered with dirty clothes, pop cans, books I've never intended to read, etc…), and when she looked up, she gasped. "You have a skylight?!" she gazed at the enormous window that took up nearly my entire ceiling space.

"Yeah, I like to look at the stars. …Hey, there's my favorite one!" I pointed to the brightest shining star in the sky. "That's the same star my father made a wish on."

Blu's smile faded. "My dad wished on that same star, too."

"Really? What did he wish for?"

"He wished to meet a gorgeous woman, with a pure heart, and a caring nature. Then he met my mom and they hit it off."

"That's cool, I---" It took me one quick glance to notice that I had pushed it, seeing a look of sadness on her face. "I bet it was the best wish the Blue Fairy ever granted."

"Yep." She sighed, flopping down on my bed on her back, staring up at the wishing star, sadness in her eyes.

I cleared my throat, awkwardly. "Well… I'll be asleep on the couch, if you need me."

"Okay,"

And I walked out of the room, back downstairs, lying down on the couch. I noticed Blu had left her Teddy Bear on it, so I grabbed it and snuck back upstairs. My door was open a crack, and I was about to walk in, but paused, seeing that Blu was kneeling by my bed. "…And let them get what they deserve," I heard her pray. "Amen."

_No doubt she's praying about her cousins. _I thought. I began to push the door open, until she looked up at the wishing star, a tear running down her cheek.

" 'Night, Mom. …You really did make Dad's wish come true, and I hope you both are still happy." she whispered, then climbed into my bed, her back to me, softly sobbing.

I walked back downstairs, holding on to the teddy bear. I lied back down on the couch, staring at the ceiling, hugging the bear. _She made my dad's wish come true, too. _I thought. _Maybe I should try to help Blu, and return a favor._

* * *

**Biggy's POV**

I ran through the forest, holding my paw against my nose to keep it from bleeding. I had been running in zigzags all night, touching every tree, running through every bush… heck, I even pissed on a rock or two. Anything that would confuse those cops and their damn hound dogs.

Why did they even bother using hound dogs? Wolves have better instincts and prowess. I'd volunteer to work for them… if I didn't hate the police so much.

Especially that Robin Hood. Mr. High and Mighty thinks he and those pigs can track me down, well they're in for major disappointment. Problem was, I had to ditch them for good, and sending their pooches into a moment of absolute confusion wouldn't work for long, so I needed something to sidetrack them.

Something like… A murder. I grinned, thinking up a perfect victim. (Now, where could I find someone to do the job?)

* * *

A/N: I am sooooo sorry if this chapter was a little pathetic. I'll try to put some more action in. Besides, it's still only the beginning ;)


	8. Chapter 8: Pin Changes His Looks

Wow, this story is getting a bit popular, isn't it?

_**Reviewer Thanks**_

Jyushi girl: Yep, there's always a different story behind the fairytales! (and I agree-- it is hard to picture someone in suspenders… unless it's Steve Urkel, lol)

starspring: don't worry, more action will come

* * *

I have to admit, I'm used to waking up to my alarm clock, my cousins yelling, or from a freaky nightmare, so I was a bit shocked when I woke up to an older man yelling, "Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"

It was Geppetto. He stood in the doorway, eyes wide with surprise at seeing someone rather than Pinocchio in his son's bedroom. I sat up, fumbling out of bed. "Uh, um, sorry!" I stammered. "You see, I needed a place to stay for the night and---"

"Bluskyrobinaquamarine?!" Geppetto adjusted his glasses, recognizing me. "Well, now, what brings you here?"

I hated it when people called me by my whole name, so it was hard for me to keep from glowering. "Pinocchio let me spend the night." I kept my voice steady, though.

"Ah," His voice was understanding--- but not the kind of understanding like, 'Oh, I get it,' but the kind, '_Ooh_, I get it (wink wink),'. "That explains why he slept on the couch last night."

"Yeah, I was having trouble with my cousins, so he offered to let me stay the night. …Well, Wolf brought me over and asked, actually."

"Oh." There went the 'ooh' understanding.

I cleared my throat and grabbed my bag. "Well, I guess I'll be going---"

"Oh, you don't have to! Please, stay for breakfast! You _are_ our guest, after all."

At that moment, I thought about that song from _"Beauty and the Beast" _and let out a chuckle. "Um, thank you," I returned to my serious self.

"No problem at all," Geppetto let out a chuckle.

I followed him downstairs where-- as Geppetto said-- Pinocchio was asleep on the couch. He was hugging my teddy bear, and he had pulled off his suspenders and funny-looking hat. …I couldn't help but wonder: why would a 14-year-old kid be dressed like he was getting ready to polka? Then again, he and his dad had lived in Switzerland, so it was probably the only thing he had to wear. (The poor kid).

Geppetto walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, so I decided to help him out a little and wake his son up. "Hey, Pin, wake up," I said, poking him.

He opened one eye and looked at me. "Not now, Blu, it's too early…" he said groggily, then snapped awake once he took a second glance at me. "Blu! Oh, man, you'd better get out, before my dad sees---"

"He already has. Don't worry, he's not very mad. Now, c'mon, he's making breakfast."

He sighed with relief. "Okay, good." He pulled his suspenders back over his shoulders, and grabbed his goofy hat. "So, you planning on looking for a different place to stay?"

I shrugged. "Pretty much. …I mean, no offense, your house is pretty cool, but I can only take so much hospitality."

"I can understand that. I have a good idea on where you can stay, anyway."

"Really? Where?"

"Kids, breakfast is ready!" Geppetto called from the kitchen (wow, he cooks fast!).

"I'll show you after breakfast." Pin said.

I followed him into the kitchen. It was pretty simple: a large, round wooden table in the center, a window that showed the street outside, and your typical kitchen appliances from an oven to a refrigerator. The floor tile was checkered blue and white, and the wall was light blue. I sat down at the table, where there was a pitcher of orange juice, a large stack of pancakes, syrup, butter, bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast… Geppetto might as well have set up a Vegas Buffet.

"So, what do you two kids plan to do today?" Geppetto asked us as we began to eat, cutting into his pancakes.

"Oh, just the usual," I said. "Walk around town, find something to do," _…And a new place to live. _"I thought about letting Pin come with me, if that would be okay,"

"May I, father?" Pin asked (good Godmother, was he always so polite?).

"Of course!" Geppetto replied, smiling. "I can manage the shop on my own. You need to get out more, anyway, and have some fun."

Pin smiled. "Thanks."

Within that short conversation, I had devoured my entire breakfast-- eggs, three slices of toast, two large pancakes, five strips of bacon, and a glass of orange juice. Hey, it was the first whole meal I had to eat in… well, ever! "Might I use your bathroom?" I asked Geppetto.

"Yes, you may," The toy-shop owner replied. "First door on the left, upstairs."

I left the table, walking up the stairs into the bathroom. Once I was in there, I looked in the mirror. My hair was greasy from going three days without a shower, so I grabbed a ponytail out of my bag and pulled it up, leaving my bangs to hang in my face. I then grabbed some soap and washed my hands and face, wishing that I had done so earlier, rather than looking like a hobo in front of Pin's dad. But, oh well, I always looked like a hobo to everyone, no matter how clean I was. I stepped out of the bathroom to head downstairs, when I heard a voice, "Have a good night's sleep?" I looked down and saw Jiminy Cricket, arms crossed and giving me a stern look.

"Yes, thanks for asking," I didn't mean it to sound polite… which it didn't. I sneered at the bug. I walked past him, heading down the stairs.

"Hold it right there, Miss Blu!" I stopped, clenching my teeth. (I despised it when people referred to me as 'Miss'). He hopped on top of my shoulder. "I don't know what Pinocchio sees in you, but I've heard enough about you to say that you'd better not take him down the wrong road!"

"What makes you think I'd send him down the wrong road?"

He glared at me. "Because you're riding down it. If you want to get my trust, I'd suggest you straighten yourself ou--- Ack!"

I flicked him off my shoulder. "FYI, I don't need your trust to hang out with Pin. And if I were you, I'd mind your own business and let him hang out with whoever he wants. Good day to you, Cricket." I walked down the stairs, feeling him glower at me, but I shrugged it off. "Damn overprotective bug."

I met Pinocchio in the living room. "Ready to head out?" he asked, looking eager.

"Um, Pin? I hate to sound rude…" though I always did. "But, don't you have something _else_ to wear?" I was referring to his polka-getup.

He sighed. "I look like a nerd, don't I?"

"Well… yes. No offense, but yes."

He let out a grunt. "I knew it! I'll go up and change,"

"Ah, c'mon, you don't have to!"

He looked at me and shrugged. "It's okay." he leaned close to me, whispering, "Between you and me, I'm sick of this outfit. My dad just makes me wear it in the shop to entertain the little kids." He winked at me and walked upstairs.

I kept myself from laughing, picturing what a 21-year-old Pin would look like in suspenders. I noticed my teddy bear on the couch, and put it back in my backpack as I waited for him to change. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, flicking through channels to see if anything good was on. I turned it off, finding nothing to watch.

"Okay, I'm ready," I heard Pin call from up the stairs. I stood up and looked at him, and I swear, my jaw almost dropped.

He was wearing a thin-striped flannel red button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of blue jeans with a black belt, and a pair of white Nike sneakers. His black hair was combed, though it remained a bit poofy. He actually looked… well, good! "Wow, Pin, you really know how to clean up," I said, keeping my attitude visible for the sake of my reputation.

"Yeah, well, it's just something I've had in my closet for a while, so… Shall we head out?"

And we walked out the door.

* * *

There was one thing I hated more than my cousins: swamps. Just my luck, Pin had to take me through one! If I'd had known I'd be walking through a marsh, I'd have worn boots and a commando outfit to blend in.

We began a walk on a dirt-- or mud-- road, out of the bayou. "I'd hate to guide you through the bog," Pin said. "It would be too dangerous, what with all the creatures in the water and all."

"Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked with irritation as a I swapped a mosquito away from my face.

"You'll see, once we're out of the swamp."

_What a relief, _I thought. _I thought he was going to make me stay out here!_

A frog croaked on a log, a few dragon-flies buzzed around (one of them became a meal for the frog), and a couple of alligators sat at the bank of a mucky pond, vegetating. We kept far away from them, no matter how slow our Science teacher said they moved. They looked at us, one of them opened its mouth and let out a growl, but they didn't chase us, which was just fine by me.

_Splurk, schlop, _A bubbling noise erupted from the bog, causing everything to turn silent. The alligators hurried into the pond, the frogs hopped away, and every other creature in the bayou hid and kept quiet. Pin and I froze, looking at each other, thinking the same thing: _Shit, not good!_

"Run?" I asked dumbly.

"Run," Pin said, nodding once.

We took off running down the road, but a large, grimy wet foot slammed down in front of us, blocking our path. "**Who dares trespass on Morlog's land?!" **A booming voice asked.

I gulped and we looked up, seeing a large, slimy being with a nose the shape of a gourd, pickled-green skin covered in warts, yellowed fingernails and toenails, three hairs on its lumpy head, fangs sticking out of its bottom jaw, piercing violet eyes, wearing brown pants and an old 'NSync' concert T-shirt. It was, what we'd call in Fairytale Land, a giant troll. And we were on its land… something trolls didn't like too much.

"Um, pardon us, s-sir!" Pin said nervously. "We're just passing through."

"**No one is allowed on Morlog's land!" **The troll, Morlog, shouted. **"Why you think Morlog set up those 'No Trespassing' signs?!"**

"We didn't see any signs!" I scoffed.

"**Oh, yeah?!" **Morlog pointed to a few "Beware!", "Stay Away!", "Run For Your Life!", "Keep Off The Grass", etc. signs that were nailed to the trees.

"Funny that we could have missed that," Pin muttered.

"Not to him," I sneered, pointing up at Morlog. "Look, troll dude, we're just looking for a place to stay, so---"

"**Place to stay, huh?" **Morlog boomed, rubbing his chin. He grabbed us both with his large, gross and slimy hands. **"Morlog have just the place!"**

"Um, no need!" Pin stammered. "We've already found a place so---"

"**Shut up, puny boy!"**

The troll carried us through the bog, deeper and deeper into the darkest part of the swamp.

Did I mention I hate swamps? Because I really do.

* * *

A/N: Yikes! I wonder how they'll get out of this mess! Okay, you know what to do, and if you don't, here's a hint: REVIEW!!! (but skip the flames).


	9. Chapter 9: Taking Down a Troll

And here's the next chapter!

_Reviewer Thanks_

jyushi girl: One thing i forgot to mention, I imagine Blu as a blonde. And thanks again!

starspring: Oh, you'll see where the troll takes them... right now!

* * *

Imagine a large, wooden castle. Now imagine that that castle was 20 stories high, covered in moss and muck, and was sitting in a middle of a swamp surrounded by deep, murky water, with mosquitos swarming all around.

That pretty much describes the place Pin and I were taken to. The inside was no better-- the floors were grimy, slime was oozing off the walls, bones were scattered here and there along with pizza boxes and soda kegs, and from the ceiling to the floor was nothing but old, rotting wooden boards.

Apparently, Morlog the troll has never heard of interior decorating. He took us into a dark room, lit only by glowing fungus growing on the ceiling, and the floor was just dirt. **"You stay here," **the troll growled, dropping us onto the floor. **"Morlog must fetch spices and slugs to serve with dinner!" **And he slammed the door, with was as big as he was, making it impossible for us to open it... let alone reach the handle.

"Well, this sucks," Pin muttered.

"No shit, puppet-boy," I snapped. "You just had to take us through the swamp, didn't you?! And now, we're going to be appetizers for a damn troll!"

"Hey, I didn't think he'd be around in the summer! Trolls normally migrate to Louisiana this time of year, where the air is more humid and the mosquitoes are more dense."

"Well, it's obvious he likes it just fine here!" I walked away from him, then slumped down in the corner, pulling my knees up to my chest and having my back face him. "You shouldn't have tried to help me."

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe this was all a big mistake!"

I sat there silently, listening him kick the dirt and curse under his breath. Finally, after he was quiet, I said, "It never ends happily for those who try to help me, you know." I waited for a response, when I didn't get one, I continued, "My aunt and uncle tried to help, but they just ended up getting a trouble-maker they couldn't trust."

"Maybe they wouldn't have if you at least tried being a bit respectful---"

I got up angrily and stormed up to him, my eyes filled with fury. "YOU THINK I HAVEN'T TRIED THAT?!?!" He was a bit startled by my outburst. "Well, FYI, I have! I've tried being as nice a guest possible, just so they wouldn't think they had a burden, but since those bratty cousins of mine just decided to cast me out of their Fairytale life-stories and leave me in the dark, it didn't happen!" I let out an aggravated sigh. "But you wouldn't know that, would you? You've gotten YOUR happy ending." I turned away from him.

* * *

**Pin's POV**

I must say, I've seen Blu mad before, but her rage right now really outdid it! "...You've gotten YOUR happy ending," she finished, calming down a bit. I stood there, speechless for a moment. I knew her cousins were snots, but I didn't think it hurt her THAT much. I always thought Blu was a tough girl, able to deal with anything... until now.

She turned away from me, but I still caught a glimpse of her watery eyes. I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Blu, just because you didn't get any notice in your cousins' stories doesn't mean you should act like you're not worth anything," I said, keeping a grip on her shoulder, keeping her facing me. "Because you ARE worth something. Each and every one of us are. You'll get your happy ending, just not yet."

"Or ever, since we're stuck down here," she tried to sound tough, but her eyes still glimmered with tears.

"Look, we'll find a way out of here, okay? But that won't happen until you end this little pity-party for yourself and shape up." I let go of her shoulder, but she still faced me.

Letting out a deep sigh, she nodded. "Fine. C'mon..." She walked around, looking at the ceiling. "If those mushrooms can grow off the ceiling like that, then it must mean we're right under soft ground... which means the walls are probably the same way," she pressed her hands against the wall, feeling how slimy and smooth it was. "So, we might just be able to dig ourselves out!"

"Worth a shot," I shrugged, then rushed over to help her dig. We didn't get far, though...

**"Dinner time!" **Morlog boomed, bursting through the door. He grabbed us and carried us into the kitchen, where a huge cauldron was full of broth and sliced up vegetables and Grimm knows what else! **"Alright, into the pot with you--"**

"WAIT!!!" Blu yelled before Morlog could drop us in. "You didn't forget the gator bacon-bits, did you?"

**"Huh?"**...I was confused, as well.

Blu rolled her eyes. "Oh, for the love of Godmothers! Did no one tell you that Human Stew only tastes good with a side of Moss-and-Spinach Salad topped with gator bacon-bits?!" She looked at me, and I got the message.

"O-oh, of course!" I said, nodding. "Human Stew and salad with gator bacon-bits... delicious! Only the TOUGHEST trolls eat that!"

**"Really?" **Morlog asked, arching an eyebrow, buying it.

"Duh!" Blue huffed, then let out an exaggerated sigh. "I guess we didn't get caught by a TOUGH troll. ...How humiliating."

"Yeah, now everyone will walk through the swamp without fear, knowing a big SISSY troll doesn't even know his side-dishes." I said with a sneer.

**"Hold it right there!" **Morlog boomed. **"Morlog got gator bacon-bits! Morlog will eat puny humans with salad! MORLOG TOUGHEST TROLL IN SWAMP!!"**

He set us down on a counter, then walked over to his cookbook and cupboard, taking out containers of this-and-that. Blu and I grinned at each other, then I spotted a spoon, lying over a rolling pin, handle up. A make-shift catapult, is what I'd call it. "I've got an idea," I whispered to Blu. I pulled her over to a jar that read 'Cinnamon', and we both lifted it up (it was heavier than it looked) and, trying not to collapse from exhaustion, set it on the spoon.

Blu then ran behind a large jar of pickled buzzards (gross) and slid her hands under it, ready to tip it onto the spoon handle. "Hey, Morlog!" I yelled at the troll then, trying to get his attention.

**"What now---" **The dumb oaf turned around as I ran over and helped Blu tip the jar over onto the spoon handle, having it not only shatter but also launch the Cinnamon right into the troll's face... and in his eyes, we're we planned. **"AIIEEE! Morlog is blind!" **he rubbed his eyes, walking blindly around...

...and into a puddle of pickle juice that spilled on the floor, where he fell with a *THUD!!* Blu and I then leaped off the counter, onto his gut, and slid down onto the floor, then ran through a crack that was conveniently in the front door. We dashed out into the swamp, splashing through the murky water until we reached a large uprooted tree, hiding under it. **"Puny humans will pay for Morlog's misery! ...And gator bacon-bits don't go with stew!"** Morlog trudged past us, carrying a club and bellowing out more remarks.

"C'mon," I whispered to Blu. Gathering some moss and algae from the swamp, we covered ourselves with it to camouflage not only our appearance, but also our scent (which, was probably already covered from wading through the muck). We kept hidden behind bushes and trees, and occasionally ducking behind some tall weeds, until we were sure we ditched the scumbag. I thanked God that trolls were so stupid, and for helping us get out of that swamp and back on the road.

Once on the road, we ran back into town. It was dark out, so it was hard to see, but luckily we knew where to run: away! Once we were past all the warning signs Morlog had put up, we paused to catch our breath, letting out a couple of laughs. "We sure showed him!" Blu exclaimed. "That troll will think twice before messing with US again!"

"See? I told you we'd get out of there!" I said. "Now, lets get back to my place and wash all this gunk off. I reek."

"Same. Here. ...So?"

"So... what?"

"What about that place you wanted to show me? You know, the one we were heading to before we almost became stew?"

"You know, I think we should wait until tomorrow to go to it... maybe find a different, troll-less route?"

"Sounds good."

We walked in silence, finally reaching the edge of town. Blu then stopped and sighed. "Pin..."

"Yeah?" I looked at her, arching an eyebrow.

"Um... thanks. For, you know, snapping me out of my drama and... well, everything."

I smiled and put an arm around her. "No problem, Blu. Now, lets get home, before something else comes after us, eh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Pin. We just barely escaped a giant troll! Nothing could get worse than that."

* * *

**~Elsewhere~**

"Dear, have you seen Blu today?" Mrs. Hood asked her husband when they got home from work.

"No, not at all," Mr. Hood replied.

"She's still in her room," Red scoffed, texting at her phone with no interest in the conversation. "Her door was locked when I tried to go in to... see how she was doing." It was a lie. Red went up there earlier to 'borrow' a pair of sneakers, but 'unfortunately' couldn't get in.

Mr. and Mrs. Hood went upstairs and knocked on the door. "Blu, are you in there?" Mr. Hood asked. No answer. "Blu, open up!"

"Let me try something," Red boredly walked over to the door, took out a hair-pin, and picked the lock. "Wish I'd thought of that, earlier."

They walked in... noticing the room was empty and the window was open. "BLU!!" The parents shouted in despair.

"Oh, my Godmother!" Red gasped, then took out her phone. "Wait 'til Rapunzel here's about this!"

**~Elsewhere (again)~**

Biggy sat on the rooftop of a building, overlooking the town. He was waiting for someone. Finally, he heard footsteps behind him, and a shadowed figure stood before him. "It's about time you got here." he said with a sneer.

"Where's the money?" the figure asked, its eyes glowing bright yellow.

"You'll get it when the job is done,"

"So, what is the job? Hurry up, I haven't got all night."

Biggy grinned. "How well are you at slaying humans?"

"Too easy a job."

"Not for this human. ...Have you heard of a girl named Blu?"

The figure's eyes narrowed. "Yes, of course. Her parents died in a fire, correct?"

"Indeed. ...And I want you to, say, 'reunite' her with her parents."

"I normally don't kill children, Mr. Wolf."

"It's 'Biggy'! Sheesh, Mr. Wolf is my dad, man! ...Just take her down." he took out a small sack, shaking it, making the sound of jingling coins. "And I'll make it worth your while."

"Hmm. Very well. I'll take care of the girl... for a large fee."

"Deal." They turned away, but Biggy paused. "Oh, and by the way, unless you want a certain 'secret' to get out, I'd suggest you get the job done right."

The figure paused, eyes glowering back at the wolf.

"Do we understand each other, Puss?"

"Clearly," The figure clenched his fists and trudged away.

"Good, kitty."

* * *

A/N: Ooh, suspense! ...Well, read and review! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Puss the HitCat

_**And… here's a new chapter.**_

_**Reviewer Thanks**_

starspring: LOL, there is no way the Puss in my story is going to be like the Puss in Shrek! (though, I may have to watch for that, just in case…) Glad my story never loses your attention, thank you!

* * *

Mr. Geppetto wasn't so happy when Pin and I came home covered in muck and algae, and he was _really_ pissed when he found out that we got that way because we were in the swamp. The only way he could have gotten any angrier is if he found out we almost got eaten by a troll. But, even if he did, he couldn't get any angrier than he was now. "What have I told you about going near the swamp?!" he yelled at Pin. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that place is?! And worse, you took Blu with you! What if you both got lost, or if one of you was eaten by a troll?! Or WORSE…"

He went on and on about all the bad things that could have (or almost did) happen to us, from sinking in quicksand to catching the West Nile disease from mosquitoes. Pin just stood there, staring at his feet sadly as his dad scolded him and Jiminy glared at him from down on the floor.

I felt sorry for him. He had talked a bit of confidence into me, and now he was getting chewed out for trying to help me. On most occasions, I never mind letting someone take the blame for any trouble I got in, but right now it wasn't one of those occasions. "And furthermore--" Geppetto continued.

…until I cut him off. "It wasn't his fault!" I said, firmly. "I dragged him into the swamp. He told me not to go in there, but I called him a chicken and began to walk off. He tried to stop me, but I didn't listen. Then I wandered off the path, and he tried to warn me, but instead I grabbed him and pulled him along, and we fell into the bog. …He finally nagged me to the point where I decided to come back. But nothing bad happened, we were barely a hundred feet into the swamp!"

Pin stared at me in disbelief. Apparently, no one has ever took the blame for his faults before. "You… took my son into the swamp?" Geppetto asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah, but just to explore. …What I'm saying is, Pin wasn't responsible for the mess we're in-- no pun intended. So, if you're going to yell at anyone, it might as well be me."

"See?! I told you she was a bad influence!" Jiminy yelled. "She's nothing but a criminalized, ill-mannered, hot-tempered little--- ACK!!"

That "Ack!" was Jiminy's reply after Pin kicked him across the room. "Not now, Jiminy," he hissed. Then he turned to me. "Blu, listen, you don't---"

"Nope. It's all my fault, Pin. I dragged you into all this." I said. It was the only truthful part of my testimony. If I hadn't run away, Pin wouldn't have gone through all that trouble to help me. I turned to Geppetto. "I'll save you both more trouble and just go home."

"I'll walk you home," Pin turned to his dad. "If that's alright."

Geppetto sighed, sternly. "Fine, but you'd better be back right away… and no detours!" he said, then turned to me. "And I'll have a talk with your aunt and uncle about this tomorrow."

It was weird howh a man who was so nice and understanding that morning had become so strict by the afternoon. I decided to save my protests against Pin's chivalry and keep us both from getting into deeper shit. Jiminy tried to follow us out the door, but Pin slammed it in his face while he was in mid-hop. The last thing I heard from him was "Oof!"

Once we were outside of his house Pin pulled me close and whispered, "Go around back and climb up our satellite antenna. I'll unlock the skylight so you can come in." He gave me a wink and smiled, then ran off.

That kid was so overly nice, that if I wasn't so appreciative, I'd barf.

* * *

**3rd**** Person POV**

If there were any other diabolical hitmen in Fairytale Land, they would be no competition for Puss in Boots. He was once a good guy-- helping a boy marry a princess and outsmarting an ogre to get them a castle… but he gave up his hero business when no one paid him any gratitude. After all it was his idea! So, he got his own Fairytale story, big whoop!

He didn't care about being in some dumb book, let alone allow his character to be devalued by the producers of _Shrek_. He just wanted to get credit for the things he did…

…And the only way he got his 'credit' was killing someone that someone else didn't want around. He started his little 'business' when a man had asked him to push Humpty Dumpty off the wall, and he offered to pay big. Which he did. Humpty Dumpty was a smart-ass, cynical egghead (no pun intended) anyway, and no one really liked him (a/n: sorry for those of you who actually liked his story). Soon, it became a habit. He'd either offer to take someone out when he heard another someone didn't want them around, or someone else would come to him themselves. And he had no regrets.

…Though, he felt a little remorse for one job. He was hired by a man named John to take out this 'merry man' in tights. He saw the man near a house out in the woods, yet it was broad daylight, and he knew merry men were hard to find at night in the woods, so he decided to make his work as discrete as possible by using his archery skills---

---but a dumb singing songbird flew up right in front of him whistling "Ok2bGay" by Tomboy and messed up his aim at the last minute, sending the arrow flying through the window right into an outlet. Next thing he knew, the merry man was running for help, and the house was up in flames. He watched as a young girl leaped out of her window, landing on the ground and possibly breaking her neck.

He decided to temporarily return to his hero business and drag her away from the fire, pushing aside his irritation as she cried for her parents. He dragged her into the bushes and disappeared…

…and now he was being paid to kill her. _But for what? _Puss couldn't help ask himself. Sure, the girl was a pick-pocket, shop-lifter, and had a wise-cracked attitude, but why would the Big Bad Wolf (aka Biggy) want her to be killed?

Whenever questions like that filled Puss' mind, he calmly took a deep breath… and ignored them, then returned to his job. He watched as the young girl climbed onto the roof of a building, and climbed through a skylight. The hit-cat leaped across to the roof and looked through the window, watching as the girl lied down to sleep.

"This shall be done quick." Puss said in a Romanian (not Spanish) accent, preparing to open the window, leap down, draw his sword, and do what he was paid to do. Suddenly, a blue light shone on him, and he jumped. Had a police helicopter spotted him?

Then he saw little sparkles float around him, swirling around his body and lifting him into the air. _You shouldn't go around killing people, Puss in Boots. _An angelic voice said in his head. Was it his conscience, or was he going insane? More sparkles appeared, forming a hand, which caressed the hit-cat's soft, furry, black and white face…

Then turned into a fist and punched the pussy off the roof. _Especially my daughter, you murderous jackass! _the angelic voice said, only it was cold and harsh this time.

Puss in Boots fell off the building, but luckily, he was a cat, and cats always land on their---

*SPLAT!*

…faces?

* * *

**The Other Protagonist's (aka Pin) POV**

I had to make my shower quick, washing off all the gunk as I possibly could in a short amount of time. I finished within five minutes, and dad wasn't expecting me to be done for another ten or fifteen. I kept the shower running, wrapping a towel around myself, and peeking out the door.

When the coast was clear, I waved a signal to Blu, and she ran down the hall as quietly as possible and slipped inside the bathroom. She was about to undress, but then gave me an annoyed look. "You can go, now." she said.

"I can't." I replied. "If my dad finds out I'm not in the shower, he'll get suspicious. I'll have to stay in here in case he comes up." She glared at me, obviously feeling as if I were invading her privacy… or being a pervert. "I'll close my eyes and turn away." I covered my eyes with both of my hands and turned towards the wall.

"If you peek, you'll die. …I mean it, Pin. I'm not afraid to go back to jail."

I kept my eyes covered, listening to the sound of her clothes being thrown to the floor. _Whatever you do, to NOT picture her naked! _my conscience (that is, my REAL conscience) told me. I didn't. "You in the shower yet?"

"Yeah, you can uncover your eyes, now."

I uncovered my eyes and grabbed my clothes off the bathroom counter, dressing myself as Blu washed the muck off her. I put on a deep-blu T-shirt with a picture of a surfboard on it, and a pair of Hawaiian shorts. I towel-dried my hair, rubbing some leftover green stuff out of my hair. Suddenly, I heard the most heart-stopping sound ever.

My dad's voice. "Pinocchio?" he said, knocking on the door. "Are you almost finished?"

"Uh, just about, dad!" I replied, trying hard not to sound nervous. "Just give me a couple more minutes!"

"For as long as you're taking, you'd better clean out all that mud and algae out of the shower!"

"I will!" …And I would regret it. I despised having to clean the shower… Actually, I despised cleaning any part of the bathroom, including the toilet. Actually, I just hated cleaning, period.

I listened as my dad's footsteps grew faint, and I looked through the keyhole to see if he was still out there. He walked into his room. _Oh, thank God… _I thought, thankfully.

"Hand me a towel, would you?" Blu said, quietly, sticking her hand out. I grabbed a fresh towel off the bathroom shelf and handed it to her. "Thank you."

"Here's some clothes, too." I said, holding up an extra set of clothes I grabbed for her. She took them and dressed in the shower, then stepped out wearing my red T-shirt with the word 'Unpredictable' written across it in white, along with a pair of brown, orange, and red plaid pants. They fit her perfectly… and I don't know whether that should be a good thing for her, or an embarrassing thing for me. I mean, Pinocchio's clothes in a girl's size?! Not exactly something you read in the story.

"Got a hair-dryer?" I handed her one, and she began to dry her hair, running my brush through it to work out the tangles.

"Don't take so long with it, dad will get suspicious."

"What's with you and getting your dad suspicious?"

"Just hurry up, please."

Within a couple minutes, she had finished. I looked out the door, and the hallway was clear. I motioned Blu to follow me… and that's when I realized we weren't alone. "What's SHE doing here?!" Jiminy demanded. I looked down and saw that he was glaring at us. "Oh, just wait until I tell your father about thi-- Augh!"

Blu picked up Jiminy by his jacket, carried him over to the toilet, dropped him in, and within a flush, he went on a little whirlpool ride. "That should keep him out of our hair for a while," she said, brushing her hands together in accomplishment. "Sorry I had to do that to your 'conscience', but his bitching was getting on my nerves."

I shrugged. "It's okay. I have a real conscience, so I don't really need him around. …Though, I hope he'll be okay…"

"Dude, I could run that bug over with a monster truck, and he still wouldn't die. …You think he's part cockroach?"

I shrugged again. "Could be." We snuck over to my room, and Blu lied down in bed. "I'll be right back. I gotta clean up the mess in the bathroom."

Blu rolled her eyes. "Must you be so goody-goody?"

"If it'll keep me out of trouble."

"You know, you're so polite… either that, or you're too stupid to offend."

I gave a mocking smile and nodded. "Thank you." I then headed to the bathroom, scrubbing mud out of the shower and unclogging algae from the drain. It took me a while, but I got it---

---wait, is that a cat screeching?

I shrugged, ignoring the sound. I hear all sorts of sounds from the alley, and cats wailing was the most common. Once I was done with the shower, I crept back over to my room. I set my alarm clock to 4 AM, just so I could help Blu escape before my dad woke up.

I then lied in bed next to her, and she was already fast asleep. I covered her with the blankets, lying on top of the sheets, then just looked at her. She was pretty beautiful while she was asleep. A strand of blonde hair fell in her face, so I brushed it aside… and (you won't believe this) a smile shown on her face, and she wrapped her arm around me, snuggling up close and lying her head on my shoulder, breathing softly.

_She must be really out of it. _I thought, realizing how strange it was for her to do such a thing… _even_ in her sleep.

But, still, I savored the moment, and wrapped my arms around her. I looked up at the skylight, noticing an array of sparkles glittering down on us. "I'll take care of her," I whispered up to the stars. "Don't worry." And then I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Jiminy's POV**

I climbed out of a gutter after my jet-stream ride through the sewers.

Now it's PERSONAL!

* * *

A/N: And another chapter is complete! …Anyone catch the lines from "Madagascar" and "The Hangover"? XD Review, please!


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye?

Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter!

Reviewer Thanks

jyushi girl: School's stressing me out, too (groan) but luckily writing relaxes me :) And it's okay how you think of Puss... just try not to confuse him with the Puss from Shrek lol

starspring: No problem ^-^ and yes, I just had the urge to have Jiminy be flushed down the toilet because, honestly, he's not the likable kind of cricket you see in Disney movies ;)

And, here we go!

* * *

I woke up to being shook by the shoulder. "Hey! What the...?!" I cried out, woken from my sleep... and seeing that I had my arm around Pin. "Yah!"

"Shush!" A familiar voice said as a furry paw slapped over my mouth. "Quiet, you want to wake up everyone?!"

"Wolf! What are you doing in here?!" I kept my voice a whisper, but that didn't keep it from sounding like I was shouting at the gray furball at the top of my lungs, the way his ears bent back in hurt.

"You've got to leave the city. Now."

"What?! Why?!"

Wolf took a deep breath, and I could tell it was going to be a long explanation....

* * *

**Wolf's POV**

I crept through the bushes, watching Red listen to her iPod as she read a magazine in her living room. I couldn't help but find her beautiful... but for some strange reason, the butterflies I felt in my stomach the first time I saw her weren't there. Nowadays, I just felt like I was keeping an eye on Red because either there was nothing else to do...

...Or to see if her parents were doing okay. I had seen her mom crying in the kitchen one night, and her dad was constantly on the phone, calling every Fairytale creature and asking if they'd seen Blu.

To tell the truth, I had lost interest with my love-sickness toward Red, for it was overshadowed by my concern for Blu. _Why am I watching her cousin when I should be looking out for her?_ I asked myself as I watched Red.

Finally, I grew sick of watching Red and walked back into the woods, kicking a stone as I walked. I decided to go to the lake to clear my head of my mixed emotions... but I got side-tracked when I saw my brother, The Real Big Bad Wolf, talking to a cat.

"I'm telling you, she's no ordinary girl!" the cat said, speaking with a Romanian accent. "Do you have any idea who her mother is?!"

"No, and I don't care." Biggy said, annoyed. "Look, Pussy, I'm not paying you to do research on the kid's parents. I'm paying you to kill her!"

"But, she's protected by her mother's magic! Do you think I got this black eye on my own?! ...Well, I didn't!"

My brother grabbed the cat by the throat, lifting him up to eye-level. "Listen, you dumb cat. I want that Blu girl gone by morning, or else there will be no cash for you... and no Puss in Boots for Fairytale Land. Do I make myself clear?!"

Puss in Boots glowered. "Crystal. But, I expect a high profit for this, Big Bad._ Very_ high." And the assassin ran off.

So did I. I had to warn Blu, ASAP!

* * *

**Back to Blu's POV**

My jaw dropped. "Your brother hired an assassin for me?!" I scoffed. "I must say, that's pretty pathetic for him."

"Well, it won't be so pathetic when a cute little black-and-white Romanian cat is slicing your throat!" Wolf said, sneering. "Now, c'mon!" he grabbed my wrist and began pulling me toward a rope hanging from the skylight... I didn't even want to know.

I looked back at Pin, who was still asleep. "Hold it, I can't leave without telling Pin where I'm going. He'll get worried."

Wolf paused and looked at me, inquisitively. "Since when do you care about people worrying about you? ...You feeling okay, Blu?"

I sighed, then took out something from my backpack-- the locket my parents had given to me. I put it around Pin's neck. It was the only meaningful thing I had to give him. I turned back to Wolf. "Alright, let's go, hairball."

He decided not to question my action (which was wise of him) and we climbed up the rope and onto the roof. He then motioned me to get on his back (something I wouldn't be caught dead doing, but since my life was at stake, I had no choice) and he carried me to a train station, where there was an open boxcar full of crates, attached to a train that was ready to leave any minute.

"This train will be heading through the mountains." Wolf told me, then took some money out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Here, use this for food and new clothes when you stop in a town, but save some of it just in case."

"Just in case of what?" I asked.

"In case... you ever want to come back." His eyes were full of sadness, so I could tell he was going to miss me more than I thought he would.

I did something I thought I'd never do to Wolf. I stroked the side of his face. "Thank you, Wolf. For everything." I held his paw in my hand, caressing the top of it with my thumb. I then let go, quickly. "Don't tell anyone I did that, got it?!"

He smiled, obviously sensing the sorrow behind my toughness. "You can count on me."

The train whistle blew and my boxcar began to move. I yelled to Wolf, "Tell Pin I'll write to him!" Though, I'm not sure that-- even with his super-wolf prowess-- that he could hear me.

He waved to me as I rolled down the tracks, and kept waving until I couldn't see him in the distance anymore. I stuck the money he gave me in my pocket-- at least fifty dollars (how he got it, I have no clue)-- and reached into my backpack.

I was planning on pulling out a blanket I packed, but instead I pulled out the blue Teddy Bear Pin gave to me. I held it tightly in my arms. _Please don't forget me. _I prayed, drifting to sleep at the sound of the train engine as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

* * *

A/N: How sad... Well, reviews will lighten everything up, and it may inspire my writing (which it always does :D) But seriously, if you flame me, I'll hire Puss in Boots to eliminate you! ...Maybe.


	12. Chapter 12: The 12 Hunts Women?

Apparently, I've become update-happy, so here's a new chapter!

_Reviewer Thanks_

kablammo55: Well, here's more :)

starspring: Pin is going to wake up... and Wolf is going to tell him, don't worry.

jyushi girl: Please don't cry, or almost to almost cry (lol) and don't worry, Puss will not come after you at night. Maybe during the day... ;D jk and thanks, i wish u luck in school too

* * *

_Alyssa and Jason Hood sat in the living room, overwhelmed with devastation, as their son, Robin, promised them that Blu would be found. "Don't worry, she couldn't have gotten far," he assured. "She may be witty, she may be sneaky, but she's not very good at staying hidden. ...Trust me, I've worked with her."_

_"I don't see why she would just run away," Jason sighed._

_"Oh, I do." Iggy said with a sneer. "That girl has been trouble from the start! It doesn't surprise me that she decided to run away---"_

_"Iggy, that's enough!" Robin snapped._

_Alyssa sighed. "It was our fault." she said. "She ran away because she's mad at us."_

_"It's not your fault, Aunty," Goldilocks said innocently, putting on her cutest sympathy face. "Blu's just mad because no one wants to listen to her lies."_

_"Lies, schmies, you curly-haired elf!" an elderly voice snapped. Everyone turned around and saw an old woman, wearing a cream-colored blouse with a long, brown skirt. Her hair was silver and her face bore many wrinkles, but she still looked elegant and graceful._

_"Grandma!" Red exclaimed, dropping her cell phone and running over to hug her grandmother. "Oh, I haven't seen you in, like, forever! How are you? And what are you doing here?"_

_"Save the sweet-talk, dearie. I'm here because I heard one of my grandchildren were missing. Blu, I take it?"_

_"That's correct," Robin said. "She's been missing for almost two days."_

_"She ran away, I assume?" everyone nodded. "Puh! It doesn't surprise me, with these two around--" she pointed at Red and Goldilocks. "I would have run away, too!"_

_"What are you talking about, Mom?" Jason asked._

_"I'm saying that these two girls aren't as innocent as they seem." she turned to Red. "I've heard about all those boys you've hung around with, Red, and all I've got to say is: for SHAME on you!" she then turned to Goldilocks. "And you! You think I'd buy that cutesy act? Well, you thought wrong! You're nothing but a porky, greedy little piggy!"_

_"Hey!" The three little pigs snapped._

_"Oops, no offense, boys." she then turned to Alyssa and Jason. "You have gotten everything wrong, my dears. Yes, Blu was a troublesome child, but has she always been like that? No, she has not. She was-- and still is-- a sweet girl, but you never took the chance to see it... let alone hear HER side of the story and rather listening to the Brat Pack."_

_"Mother!" Jason gasped. "How could you say such---"_

_"If you don't believe me, just look at this video-tape." Grandma handed them a videotape. "I think you'll be quite surprised."_

_They put in the videotape. The first scene was Grandma's kitchen, where Goldilocks was raiding the cupboards, eating all the sweets she saw. It then changed to Red in the living room, opening the front door and letting a blonde-haired boy in, and they sat down on the couch and... well, you get the idea._

_Jason and Alyssa glowered at Red, who sank down in her seat, feeling both guilt and embarrassed. Goldilocks shook with anxiety, knowing she had been caught. "But-- how---" she stammered._

_"I had video cameras set up in my home before you two came by to visit last weekend." Grandma explained. "Took me forever to get the evidence on tape, what with all this modern day technology." She then turned to Robin. "You, my dear boy, however, are the purest grandchild. It was no wonder Blu loved to hang out with you." She then stood up and began walking away. "Well, I believe I've said enough. Please let me know when you've found my GOOD granddaughter."_

_And she left, leaving the parents glaring at Red and Goldilocks and Robin shaking his head in disbelief. "I gotta go find Blu," he said, then he and the three little pigs left._

* * *

_Pin sat up in bed, looking around. "Blu?" he said, looking under the covers, and under the bed as well. "Blu, where are you?"_

_He climbed down the stairs, still in his pajamas, looking around. He saw Wolf standing in the middle of the living room, looking sadly up at him. "She's gone, Pin." he said quietly._

_"W-what??"_

_Wolf heaved a great, sad, sigh. "Blu's gone... and I don't think she'll be coming back..." a tear ran down his eye._

_Pin's eyes began to water. "N-no... But, how? She was with me! She--"_

_"Left last night. My brother sent someone to kill her, and---"_

_"NO!" Pin burst into tears. "No, you're lying! She can't be dead! She CAN'T BE!!"_

_"Dude, calm down, she's not dead!" Wolf gripped Pin by the shoulders, feeling him shake uncontrollably. "I just took her to the train station and she's left Fairytale Land. Sheesh!"_

_Pin calmed down, blinking once, twice. "O-Oh... Jeez, Wolf! You've got to work on your explanations! You almost gave me a heart-attack!"_

_"Sorry."_

_"Where is she now, do you know?"_

_Wolf shook his head. "Nope, and I think it's best if we don't find out, either. For her sake, at least."_

_"But--"_

_"Pin, listen. If we found out where Blu was, that assassin might find out as well--- or worse, my brother. Right now, we've got to get Robin and tell him what's going on!"_

_"Who's this assassin?"_

_Wolf sighed. "You're not going to believe this... but it's a cat."_

_"Puss in Boots?"_

_"You've got it."_

_Pin clenched his fists. "You go get her brother. I'll meet up with you later." he ran out the front door, with Wolf following him._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"To get some help." With that, they split up. Wolf ran to the police station while Pin ran down the street, stopping at a payphone and looking through a phone book, then ran through a meadow, up and over a hill, through a river, ran into the woods, came out to a valley, walked across a long bridge, then began to climb up a rocky path (is it just me, or does this trip just seem long?) and found an old cabin. "Man, next time I should take a taxi!" he panted. He knocked on the door, and a woman opened it._

_"Why, hello." The woman said. "What brings you here, child?"_

_"Are you (pant pant) Sarah, one of the 12 huntsmen-- er, hunts-women?"_

_"Yes. ...Why?"_

_"I need your help. A friend of mine has been forced to leave town because an assassin- Puss in Boots- is after her."_

_Sarah's eyes darkened. "That damn cat is at it again, eh? Come inside, boy." he followed her in. "Pray tell, how did you find our cabin?"_

_"I looked it up in the phone book."_

_"Ah."_

_Sarah led him into the living room, where 11 other young women sat, sharpening knives, cleaning guns, reading books, or sewing. "Sisters, we have a request. This young boy has asked us to hunt down---"_

_"Um, pardon me, but I was actually wondering... if you could train me."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I mean, I appreciate that you'd like to hunt down Puss for me, but... (sigh) I'd like to learn your techniques to fight him myself-- and to defend my friend from any other danger."_

_One of the other huntresses, Shanay, stood up enraged. "What?! You don't think we're manly enough to fight that cat?! You think we just dress like hunters as a disguise, like in that fable about us?! Well, listen up, boy, we're more tougher than you think!"_

_"If I didn't think you were tough enough, then why would I come to you, asking for your training?"_

_"So you can take advantage of it and gloat afterwards?"_

_Pin shook his head. "I promise, I just want to help my friend, and I will give you all full credit for your help." he raised his right hand and placed the other over his heart. "And if I am to break this promise, may I be struck dead by lightening."_

_"Hmm... Fine, we shall help train you."_

_"But on one condition." Another huntress, Amy, said quickly. "You shall catch Puss in Boots and bring him to us, alive."_

_Pin nodded. "Agreed." he shook hands with all the huntresses, sealing the deal. "I request one more favor, though."_

_"What's that?" Another huntress, Katie, asked._

_"Could one of you ladies give me a lift back to town?"_

* * *

**Blu's POV**

When I woke up from the dream, I was almost laughing. Was it really possible that my grandmother busted Red and Goldilocks and put them in deep shit, or was it just a dream from wishful thinking?

And Pin... had he really gone to the 12 huntresses to ask for their training? I didn't have time to think it over, because the train stopped at an ordinary-looking town just then.

I climbed off, making sure I still had the money Wolf gave to me, and walked off into the town where I would begin my new life... half-hoping, half-doubting my dream was true.

* * *

A/N: Not really my best chapter, I must say. Also, the 12 Huntsmen is a fairytale written by The Brother's Grimm, about 12 girls who disguised themselves as huntsmen because one was betrothed to a prince who promised his dad he would marry a different woman and there was this lion who spoke the truth... well, you'll have to look it up, and I'll try to put in the 'tweaked' version (aka Blu's version) in another chapter.

Until then, please review, and if you have any ideas I could use, or any fairytales you'd like me to add in, they are welcome :)


	13. Chapter 13: Screwing Up the Message

Joy to the world, another chapter is born!

_Reviewer Thanks_

_jyushi girl: Thanks for the ideas. I used a couple of them in this chapter ;)_

_iluvsummer95: Wow, thanks! And, Blu is in a non-fairytale land... or so it would seem... but you won't find out until the next chapter, sorry._

_starspring: My longest-time reviewer, thanks so much._

* * *

News about Blu running away spread quickly. A few people didn't care, feeling that it was probably better that she wasn't around to steal their cash or break into any stores or shit-talk anyone anymore.

But there was a lot of people who really cared. Take the Seven Dwarves for instance. When they heard that Blu couldn't come to work that weekend because she was missing, they panicked.

"Oh, my Godmother!" Chris shrieked, running around the room frantically. "Blu's gone! What if she's been killed?! What if her body's lying in a ditch somewhere, getting chewed on by coyotes? *GASP!* Or WORSE, what if she's in Nebraska?!?!?!?!?!?"

"This is bad, this is very bad!" Shaun stammered, quivering in his chair. "With Blu gone... who will clean the house?! Who will cook warm meals for us?!"

"Nice to know that you care," Michael said sarcastically, sneering at Shaun.

"Everyone, calm down!" Brogan called out, grabbing his cell phone. "I'll call Snow White. Maybe she's seen her."

So he did, and then IT all started...

* * *

**Snow White's POV**

_Beep beep beepa-beep-beep BEEP!_

I picked up my cell phone to answer the call. "Hello?" I said cheerfully, but my cheerfulness disappeared quickly. "...No, I haven't seen Blu since last weekend, why? ...she's WHAT?!?!? ...D-Don't worry, Brogan, she couldn't have gone too far. I'll call around."

"What's the matter?" My prince asked me.

"My cousin, Blu, has run away, and she's been missing for almost three days!"

"Don't worry, Snow. I'll send out all my guards, and we'll find her. Just call around, and call me if you find out anything." With that, he dashed out heroically.

I dialed my cell phone. "Time to call the girl-friends..."

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

_I pick all my skirts, to be a little bit, sexy_

_Just like all my thoughts, get a bit, naughty_

_When I'm not with my girls, I get a little bit, bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy, me---_

I answered my cell phone. "Hey, Snow! What's going on?" I asked, then my jaw dropped. "No way! ...Yeah, I'll spread the message. Good luck!"

"What's going on?" My prince-- well, street rat-- Aladdin asked.

"Snow White's cousin is missing!"

"A missing relative, eh? Don't worry, I'll go search! ...What does she look like?"

"Um... well she didn't say. All I know is she's a girl named Blu."

"Blu? Well, she can't be hard to find! Maybe Genie knows her." And he dashed out of the room.

I grabbed my cell phone. "This calls for an urgent text!"

* * *

**Ariel's POV**

_Every time you don't answer your phone, a whale is harpooned._

I grabbed my cell phone, reading the following text message:

**Snow's cousin Blu is gone. Spread the word and help us search!**

"Goodness!" I gasped, then called my father. "Daddy, it's me. Snow's Blu cousin is gone!"

* * *

**Geppeto's POV**

I paced back and forth, worriedly. Pinocchio had took off without a word, and I was growing anxious. Just then, the phone rang, and I answered it.

"Yes?" I answered. "Oh, hello King Trident. How are you... You don't say? ...A blue girl has disappeared, and no one can find her anywhere? ...Yes, I'll spread the word..."

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Long story short, the whole message went from "Blu has run away" to "A blue girl has disappeared" to "A blue kid is gone" to... eventually...

* * *

**Donkey's POV**

"The Blue Man Group is dead?!" I shrieked, hearing the news. "Oh, my gosh! Shrek, call 911! Someone's killed a band!"

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

...So, the search really didn't get too far from that point on, and eventually, everyone gave up, except Robin and Pin, since they refused to give up hope on Blu.

No one knew where Blu had gone, not even Wolf, and no one knew she had moved on to a non-fairytale land...

...Or, so it seemed.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hate to end the chapter like that, but I just love to add suspense! Don't worry, Blu will get back into the story soon, but until then R-E-V-I-E-W!!!


	14. Chapter 14: CrAzY Dreams

And here's a new chapter!

Everyone: Hooray!!!!

Reviewer Thanks

iluvsummer95: lol, glad you liked it.

jyushi girl: *slaps forehead* MAN, why didn't I think of them?! Oh well, thank you. You're very useful when it comes to helping me out with ideas.

* * *

_Creeeeaaaaak.... _The noise was so eerie, my eyes shot open the second it sounded. I lie still, daring not to move.

_"Little girl... Come here, little girl..." _An eerie voice said. I froze stiff, ceasing my breathing. _"You cannot run, little girl... I know you're in here..."_

Against my control, I began to shake. _Don't get scared! _the toughness in me snapped. _If you show fear, it'll only urge them on._

_"Here, girlie..." _The voice of the ape-man who jumped me in the alley.

_"Bring it, squirt! You're not so tough..." _Biggy's voice snapped.

_"Why do you even bother trying to live? You might as well just let them kill you, since you have no life..." _Red's voice scoffed.

_"Back down, you won't win anyway. You never win!" _Goldilock's voice said, laughing evilly.

_"You're nothing but trouble! A bad influence! Pin would never love you...!" _Jiminy Cricket's voice yelled, angrily.

I covered my head with my pillow, trying to drain out all the voices that rang in my head. _Go away! Leave me alone! _I screamed at them inside my head.

_"Little girl..." _That unfamiliar, sinister voice hissed. I sat up and screamed. A pair of yellow, glowing eyes glared at me, and then---

* * *

"Hey, Sky! Pull some weight, will ya?!" A gruff voice yelled, jolting me awake. "Sleeping on the job again, eh? Get back to work, you worthless son of a bitch!"

I shook my head, trying to erase the horrid dream from my head. It had been four years since I had left Fairytale Land, and I haven't been getting much rest since then... Especially where I worked. "Sure thing, Pedro." I muttered, getting up off of a crate I was lying on and grabbing a mop.

The first--- and only--- job I had found once I entered a new town was working on a boat as a cabin boy.

Yes, I said 'boy'. I had used my pocket knife to chop off my long, blonde hair. And, thank God, I was born with a flat chest and tiny butt, so I easily pulled off the appearance. The only problem was that I had to train my voice to sound manly, but after practicing a few times, I got it down.

I almost forgot I was a girl sometimes. "Hurry up with that bucket, Sky!" Pedro, captain of the ship, yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!" I yelled in a boyish voice. As I mopped, the rest of the crew came out.

There were six men aboard: Sly, Tubs, Rodd and Todd, Gunther, and Rascal. Sly was the blonde-haired, sneaky guy-- the kind of guy you wouldn't want to challenge to a game of poker. People call him 'Fox'; Tubs was the brown-haired, tall fat guy, but a tough guy you don't want to tangle with (trust me, I should know). People call him 'Bear'; Rodd and Todd are the red-head twins, who always talk in unison, and often raid through everyone's things (luckily, I hid mine). People call them the 'Raccoon Twins'; Gunther is the one with buck-teeth and funny horse-laugh, tall and lanky with longer blonde hair and big ears. People call him 'Rabbit'.; and Rascal was the youngest one, about three years younger than me, and he had black hair with a line running down the middle of it. People call him Skunk.

And they all called me 'Rat', and that officially made me a member of the crew. "Until we agree on a nickname for you, are you part of our ship," Pedro once told me when I started working.

I got my nickname by tricking them into doing my work. I pulled a Tom Sawyer and pretending to enjoy working, dancing as I mopped the deck. They laughed at me at first, but with each passing hour, they began to join in. Soon, they were all mopping... and I was sitting on a barrel, watching. Sly was the first to notice. "Hey, wait a minute!" he had shouted. "You tricked us!"

"Hey, you finally figured it out!" I had said.

"You're such a rat!" Tubs had sneered.

"Rat!" They all had jeered.

"Well, it looks like you've given our new member a name at last," Pedro had declared, grinning.

...But, nowadays, we didn't get to have as much fun as we used to, and Pedro had stopped grinning. Now, we worked our butts off, and I had to keep out of everyone's way whenever they were in a bad mood.

Like today.

"What are you looking at, twig?" Tubs snarled, pushing me roughly to the side... and into Gunther.

"Hey, watch it!" Gunther responded, pushing me into the Rodd and Todd.

"Move it, butthead!" The Raccoon Twins said together, pushing me against a barrel.

"Afternoon to you, too, guys." I said sarcastically, glowering at all of them.

The only one who didn't say anything nasty to me was Rascal, but that was only because he couldn't really talk. He spoke with his expressions, and the anger on his face made it clear that he was pissed off right now, just like the others.

Why?

Maybe it was because our dictator of a captain had been-- actually, is in a bad mood, and it's been going on for a week, and becoming contagious. Now, instead of, "Morning, lads." it was, "Get to work, you sorry sons of bitches!"

What made him so angry all of a sudden, I didn't know. I just kept mopping the deck as the others loaded barrels and crates from the dock onto the boat.

Though, I found out the answer, when I walked by his room that night, and heard him talking. "Gotta get back... gotta get back..." he seemed to be saying--- or pleading, it sounded like.

I peeked in, seeing him leaning over a map, looking at a compass. "Gotta get back... must find the second star... must get back my youth... must... find..." he then collapsed on his desk.

"Captain!" I gasped, rushing in. I grabbed his shoulders and leaned him back into his chair. He was a tall, muscular man with reddish-brown hair... Why I'm describing him now, I have no idea. "Captain, are you alright?"

"Never..." he moaned.

"Never? What do you mean never? Should I get a doctor..."

"...land. Must find... Neverland."

I just about lost my lunch, now realizing everything: The nicknames, the jokes... The crew was really the Lost Boys...

...And Pedro was really... Oh, my Godmother!

"Peter Pan?!" I almost screamed. I thought I was OUT of Fairytale Land!

Just then, I felt lighter. I ran out, noticing the ship was floating... and pixie dust was falling down on us. I looked up and saw Tinkerbell. "Oh, you've GOT to be shitting me!" I yelled.

"Well, well... It's about time I found you." I turned around and gasped. Standing before me was a man with a black beard and hook on his hand... _Oh, for the love of crud! _I thought in disbelief.

I blacked out as Captain Hook grabbed me by the throat, his eyes glowing yellow---

I screamed.

* * *

"Hey, Sky! Wake up!" A tender voice whispered as a hand shook me awake. "Wake up, you're having a nightmare!"

I jolted awake. _It was all another crazy dream? _I thought with relief. "Oh, man..." I sighed, wiping sweat from my forehead.

Apparently, I had a dream that I was still in Fairytale Land. Again.

Yeah, it wasn't the FIRST dream I had. It all happened each night: I'd fall asleep, have a nightmare, dream that someone woke me up, and that I realized I was still in Fairytale Land and tell you guys some story about my encounter with some Fairtytale characters.

...Sorry to get your hopes up with the false story, earlier.

But one thing each of my dreams had in common was someone staring at me with bright, yellow eyes.

"You okay, Sky?" The boy who shook me awake asked. His name was Bobby. He was six years old. I lived in a boarding house with him and his family, paying $200 in rent each month. It was a fairly good deal.

"Yeah, just another Fairytale nightmare," I replied.

"Was it the one with the pumpkin and glass shoes again?"

I shook my head. "Nope, this one was about Peter Pan."

Bobby grinned an elfish grin. "Peter Pan? I love that story! Will you tell me it?"

...Another thing my dreams had in common was that Bobby loved to hear them. He was a huge Fairytale Fan... Gosh, I hope he won't be one when he's a teenager. He had poofy blonde hair and big blue eyes, that always looked like Bambi's, wide with pleading. ...Damn, I hate those kinds of eyes...

...Especially when he was pleading. "Please, tell me it, Sky! Please??"

About the whole 'Sky' deal... I used part of my large name (the 'sky' part of it, duh) as an alias, so I could stay hidden.

"Oh, fine." I sighed, giving in to Bobby's wide-eyed begging. I told him my dream about waking up on a ship that belonged to Peter Pan, and that he was grown up and trying to get back to Neverland so he could become a kid again (I left out the part about the swearing and brutality from the crew). "...And all of a sudden, Captain Hook appeared."

Bobby's eyes were wide with excitement. "Then what happened??"

"Then... You woke me up."

He snapped his fingers. "Darn it!"

I stretched and yawned. "Alright, kiddo. Back to your room. Story time's over."

"Aw..." he began to leave. "Hey, will you tell me another story, tomorrow?"

I sighed and shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

He smiled and ran out, giddy to fall back asleep just so he would wake up for me to tell him another story. ...I had to admit, I admired his eagerness.

I fell back to sleep, hearing taunting voices of my enemies. _Shut up. _I mentally snapped at them, and they stopped, letting me drift into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

I loved that kind of sleep.

* * *

A/N: Wow, four years! Next Chapter: Blu will find out all she missed since then ;)


	15. Chapter 15: Going Back At Last

Okay, I'd like to start this chapter by saying, the flu sucks. I got sick with it this weekend, which prevented me from doing ANYTHING, except watching TV, drinking water and Sierra Mist, and eating crackers.

So, after the 24-hour crap, here's a new chapter!

_Reviewer Thanks_

Jyushi girl: *looks in mirror* No red mark. I'm good! ...As long as school doesn't get to me... WHICH IT WON'T!! ...And thanks ^-^

Starspring: I hope your internet is working fine now. Glad you're still reading :) And yes, they're too young to marry (they're 18 now, I believe)

Iluvsummer95: LOL glad you liked it. But just wait, there'll be more surprises on the way ;D

* * *

I woke up that morning to the worst sound that I could ever hear.

"AAAAUUUUUuuuuuuuuugh......" A boy screamed, but it died out, ending with a choking, gasping sound.

"What in the name of the Brothers Grimm?!" I yelled, jumping out of bed and running downstairs, where I saw the most horrifying sight.

The boy who cried was lying on the floor, his stomach cut open and blood everywhere. He had no color in his eyes, just clouds of blankness and death. But it wasn't just the way he looked, but who he was. It was Bobby.

I looked around for his parents--- and his killer. I saw no one in the kitchen, and I knelt down beside the little boy, my eyes filling with tears. "Bobby... no..." I whispered.

Who could have done such a thing to a child?! I mean, he never did anything wrong that I knew of, and all he ever asked for was a bedtime story from me... and a raise in his allowance.

I heard a squeaking of a floorboard, and I turned around, seeing a figure run down the hall. "HEY!!" I yelled, running after them. When I reached the hallway, there was no one there.

I kept hoping this was all a dream, but I knew it wasn't (I'm serious this time). Suddenly, I heard snickering behind me, and I turned around, seeing nothing...

...but a black-and-white cat, staring at me with yellow eyes, curiously.

Now, in the your world, seeing a cat in the hallway would be no big deal. But since I'm from Fairytale Land, it's a whole-nother experience.

"Alright, where did they go?" I asked the cat.

"Meow." Was its reply.

I rolled my eyes. I remembered that outside Fairytale Land, animals couldn't talk. I decided to leave the cat and look for whoever killed Bobby.

I decided to find his parents and tell them that a killer was loose. I found their bedroom and ran in. "Jonathan! Margarret! Call the---" I began to yell, but stopped dead in my tracks.

They were dead, too.

_This can't be happening_. I thought, on the verge of tears. I quickly ran out the front door, down the sidewalk.

"Meow." I turned around, seeing that the cat was following me. It hurried up to my feet, rubbing against my legs. "Mew?"

I picked it up in pity (okay, and for a little comfort), carrying it with me. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to be alone in that place, either." I said to it.

We were running across the street when I heard an adult, feminine voice. "Foolish to run with a murderer, don't you think?" I turned around and saw a tall woman with brunette hair, wearing a black sleeve-less T-shirt, camouflage pants, combat boots, and a belt with bullets hooked to it, with an archer's bow and arrow on her back, a gun strapped to her waist, and a pair of hunting knives in each hand.

"Who are you?!" I demanded, trying to hide the fright in my voice (and hoping she didn't notice the tears that fell from my eyes, earlier).

"I am Sarah, one of the 12 Huntresses,"

The cat hissed at the woman, then leaped out of my arms and ran off... _on two feet! _"What the...?!"

Sarah threw one of her knives, aiming at the cat, but missed by a mere inch, her knife sticking up in the cement where the feline was a second ago. "Damn, so close."

"What's going on? Who- or what- was that?!"

"That, my dear girl, was Puss in Boots, the Master Assassin of Fairytale Land. I was sent to track him down, and it's a good thing I found him just in time."

"Tracking him? ...Wait, why was he here?!"

"Why, Blu, don't you recall? He is the assassin who was hired to kill you."

"You mean... I was being hunted down by a mangy _cat_?!" I never felt so offended in my life. The Big Bad Wolf hired a dumb cat to try to kill me?! What did he take me for?!

"Do not feel offended by your hunter," It was as if Sarah could read my mind. "Puss can be quite skilled when he has his weaponry."

I remembered Bobby and his parents, how they were left in puddles of blood. "He... he killed innocent people!"

"Yes, and unless you want to be haunted by such a memory, I suggest you leave this town and go back home. The police will be investigating soon, and they will likely suspect you as the killer, since you're the last one alive..."

I clenched my fists. "I am going to _kill_ that cat!"

"Do not waste your energy. Besides, that is what I was set out to do."

I looked at her, realizing something. "You said you were tracking him, and you knew my name... How do you know all this?!"

"A friend of yours hired my sisters and I to assist him to protect you from that wretched feline. I knew that, in order to find him, I'd have to find you, which was not easy."

"How did you find me?"

"I didn't. I found Puss first. His trail wasn't so hard to find." she held up a small plastic bag full of some sort of shredded plant or something. "He should really lay off the cat-nip. ...But, alas, I had found him too late to prevent..."

I nodded in consent. "I know... I just wish I had woken up sooner to stop him." I tried to hide my grief, but the sadness remained in my eyes. ...Hey, I couldn't help it! That kid was like a little brother to me!

I looked back up at Sarah. "Who was this 'friend' of mine who sent you?"

"_He_ didn't send me, but my sisters did without his knowing. He is still in Fairytale Land, assisting the others fighting vile beings... You need to go back, Bluskyrobinaquamarine."

"Fine, just as long as you kill that damn cat. ...And for the record, it's just Blu."

"Just look for Zaphael, and she'll take you home."

"Gotcha."

With that, we parted ways.

* * *

I ran back to the boarding house and grabbed all my things. I decided to go out the back door, but I stopped in the kitchen, seeing Bobby's cold, lifeless body. I bent down and used two of my fingers to close his eyes. "Once upon a time, there was a young girl who ran away, but danger followed her." I whispered, even though I knew Bobby couldn't hear me. "She found a nice family, and they took her in, not charging her too much for her stay as long as she helped out around the house. She met a little boy, and each night he would come into her room whenever she had a nightmare, and he would ask her what it was about. She told him, 'Can you keep a secret?', and he replied, 'Yes, yes I can.'

"She didn't trust many people, but she decided to trust the boy, because he was very nice to her. 'I am from a place called Fairytale Land, and each night I have dreams about different fairytales,' she told the boy. But he didn't believe her at first. 'Yeah, right,' was his response. 'If you're from Fairytale Land, why don't you have a story?'

" 'In order to get a story, you must do something... or lie about something in my cousins' cases.' the girl replied, angrily. 'Lie? What do you mean?' So the girl told him a tale about a girl who's family died, and she lived with two spoiled cousins who never included her in their stories, and always stretched the truth. 'I never heard that version of the story,' The boy would say after the girl told him the true tales of her cousins. 'Well, they're true.' The girl said. 'Are there any other non-true tales?' the boy asked. 'You have no idea.' the girl replied.

"Each night, she would tell him a true fairytale story, and each night, he would hear her cry out in her sleep, and she would tell him about the fairy-tale related part of her dreams.

"But one day, the girl woke up, and found out that... the little boy could no longer hear her stories... so she went away... away, back home."

I wiped a tear from my eye. "...She wished the boy could have heard her last tale before she went..." I sniffled, then ran out the door after informing the police (on the phone) about a murder.

I prayed that Sarah would skin that damn cat alive, and give me his skin to burn in a fire, hoping that he would still feel the pain I felt that morning.

* * *

Just so you know, 'Zaphael' isn't a person... she's a train. A rusty, broken-down looking train on the outskirts of town inhabited by hobos. I stepped onto one of the empty carts of the rusted heap, then slid a gold coin through one of the cracks.

"Dnal Elatyriaf." I said, and the train started moving. I heard some of the hobos on the other carts yell out in surprise, some even jumped off, and some, I guess, remained asleep.

The only way you could get Zaphael going was slipping a gold coin from the place you wanted to go and saying the name of that place backwards, (Fairytale Land, for instance).

I watched as the train rode through a green field, the morning dew sparkling in the dawning sunlight... If I were into gorgeous things, I'd be interested, but sadly, I'm not.

I grabbed a mirror out of my bag and a pair of scissors, then began cutting my hair to a shorter length. I adjusted my bangs so that they fell into my face at an angle. I didn't want anyone to recognize me... not so soon, anyway, if at all.

The trip was going to be long, so I took out my mp3 and started listening to a bit of Rob Thomas. I didn't want to sleep, but I somehow ended up drifting into a nap, anyway.

And, of course, I was plagued by yet another nightmare...

_I stood alone in the middle of the woods. I was wearing my old blue hoodie and my hair was very long. My shirt was big on me, the sleeves sliding down past my arms, and my hood was up._

_"Mommy?" I called. From the sound of my voice, I assumed I was five again. "Daddy? H-Hello??"_

_"Aw, looks like Little Blu Riding Hood is lost..." A sinister voice snickered._

_"Biggy." Even with the childish pitch of my voice, the word still came out cold, and my eyes narrowed over to the bushes, where a pair of yellow eyes glowered at me._

_"So, you finally decided to come home, did you?"_

_"Yeah. I missed kicking your ass."_

_"Really? Because the last time I checked, I wasn't a donkey farmer."_

_"Bad joke, furball." I grabbed a heavy stick. "Why don't you come out so I can fight you?"_

_The wolf laughed. "You think you can beat me with a stick? C'mon, you should know I'm tougher than that."_

_"Are you, now? Then come fight me... or would you rather have your little kitty-cat take me on, while you hide in the bushes?"_

_A low growl erupted from the bushes as the wolf's eyes began to glow. "Don't mock me, little girl. You're too insignificant and weak to fight a murderous criminal like me..."_

_"I'm not the one who sent a pussy to do my job, bub."_

_With a vicious roar, the wolf leaped out of the bushes and pinned me to the ground, knocking the stick out of my hands before I had the chance to use it. I had the feeling I got on his last nerve._

_I was about to kick him in the stomach, but I froze when I saw his face. It wasn't Biggy..._

_It was Wolf!_

_"Never mess with a beast..." he snarled, then opened his jaws over my face---_

I woke up with a shock. Out of my many nightmares... I'd say that was number four out of my Top Five.

I looked into my bag, pulling out the teddy bear Pin had given to me and hugging it for comfort. It became a habit of mine, somehow, a habit I was planning to break soon.

I looked out the train door and watched as we pulled into an abandoned train station. I was back in Fairytale Land, to my despair.

I stepped off the train, my backpack slung over my shoulders, looking back and watching as a few hobos stepped off, looking around at their new unfamiliar habitat.

We get a lot of hobos around here.

I began walking toward some thick trees, down a dirt road. The sun was beginning to set already, so I had to move quick. I didn't know about the bums, but I didn't want to be lost in these trees after dark.

Remember those stories your parents told you when you were little, that if you stayed out too late you'd be eaten by monsters? Well, I'd hate to break it to you, but they're true. Little kids get lost and eaten in these woods all the time, and I don't feel like telling you the tale of what really happened to Hansel and Gretal, and I _definitely_ didn't want my life story to end up the same way.

It's times like these where I wished they built the train station closer to town. The thickness of the trees didn't really brighten things up, and it didn't really help me slow down my walking.

There was a fork in the road. I saw lights down the path to the right, so I went that way, just to be safe (and stay alive).

At least there was one advantage to me living in Fairytale Land for so long: I knew my way around. The ground had gotten softer, I found out, and I began to pass by large, mucky ponds, twisted trees, tall grass, 'No Trespassing' signs...

'No Trespassing' signs? Now, why did those sound familiar.

It took me two seconds too long to realize where I had walked. **"Who dares trespass on Morlog's territory?!" **Morlog's voice boomed, and the giant troll rose out from the swamp.

He was exactly the way I remembered him, except with more slime, mucus, and his teeth were more yellow. "Well, long time no see." I said, looking up at the troll.

**"YOU! Morlog remember you! Morlog recognize your smell! You puny girl who spoiled Morlog's dinner!"**

"Funny, that's how Red described her first boyfriend, only I don't think it was _your_ dinner he spoiled..."

Morlog roared and slammed his fist down, trying to smash me, but I dove and summer-saulted out of the way before his fist crushed me. **"Morlog will crush you! Morlog will rip your flesh off! Morlog will grind your bones to make Morlog's bread!"**

"I'm sorry, but that last line was already taken." I leaped out of the way as he swung his club at me, whacking a tree off its trunk. "You've gotten slower, or is that just how your brain works?"

**"Stupid bitch!"**

Morlog swung his club again. This time, I jumped up and onto it, running down his arm and climbing up on his head. "Nyah, nyah! You missed!"

I jumped off and onto a tree branch as Morlog swung his club upward, smashing himself in the face.

I figured he'd do that.

He was dazed, but not down, and began to dizzily swing his club around. **"Puny girl will pay!" **he roared, loopily.

I dodged his club as it hit the branch I was on, and I landed back on the road, the troll's back turned to me. I hid beneath the uprooted trunk of a tree, watching as Morlog shook off his dizzyness. He began to trudge down the road, calling out threats.

I climbed out from my hiding spot, making a run for it... until a giant, smelly foot slammed in front of me. **"Ha! Morlog not as slow as you think, puny, stupid, bitch!" **he boasted, grabbing me by the back of my shirt and dangling me in front of him. **"Morlog was going to make stew, but Morlog decided, 'Why wait to make stew'? Morlog eat you now---" **Before he could drop me into his jaws, an arrow shot by and pierced him in the eye. **"AAAARRRGH!!! MORLOG BLIND!!!!"**

I dropped down onto the ground, watching as a figure with a wide rimmed black hat and a long black cape, wearing a black shirt, black pants and black boots- what was with all the black?!- with a silver utility belt came flying out of the trees and shooting a grappling hook around the troll's ankles, making him stumble and fall into the swamp.

Only one thought came to me: _Who the heck wears a cape?! _It was like I was looking at a whacked-out Batman wannabe. "As if Fairytale Land wasn't weird enough." I said to myself.

The all-dressed-in-black figure climbed on top of Morlog's chest, unsheathing a long knife. "Never again shall you torment those who enter this swamp." They said in a mysterious, cold voice. It raised the knife, and jammed it into Morlog's forehead, making the troll cry out as blood trickled down his ugly face.

It was gruesome, horrifying... and cool.

I turned to leave, but then Zoro's Twin leaped out in front of me. "Who are you?" they asked. Their voice was male, sounding at least nineteen.

"None of your business, Mr. Caped Avenger." I replied, stepping past him. He stuck his arm out in front of me, preventing me from passing.

"We don't take kindly to strangers around here, Miss. Unless you want suspicion to rise, I'd suggest you tell me who you are and where you're going... and a 'Thank you' for saving your life would be appreciated as well."

"FYI, I'm not a stranger around here, and people will be suspicious of me, anyway... and I could have handled that troll myself." I pushed him aside and began to walk faster. Godmother, I hated coming through this place at night.

He grabbed my backpack, pulling me back. "If you're not a stranger, then why won't you tell me who you are?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know, now let go!" I slipped out of my backpack and grabbed it, trying to pull it away, but he hung on to it. "Let... go!"

"Tell me... who you... are!"

"No! Why don't you keep out of my business, bozo?!"

"It's not that hard to answer!"

"And it's not that hard to l_et go_!"

"So why don't you?"

"Because _it's my stuff_! LET GO, DAMN IT!!"

"Okay, no need to curse," He let go of my bag suddenly, making me fall back and have a couple things fall out of my bag.

"Son of a bitch!" I knelt down and began picking up a few of my things.

He chuckled, kneeling down across from me. "Sorry, I---" he paused, his expression serious. He picked up my blue teddy bear, staring at it in shock.

"Hey, give that back!" I snatched my teddy bear out of his hands (damn, I hope that didn't sound pathetic!), then out of rage, kicked him in the chest, sending him falling on his back. I stood up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, ready to punch him. "Teach you to go through other people's---" I paused, noticing something around his neck.

It was a golden locket in the shape of a circle. I picked it up with my free hand and opened it. Inside was a picture of my parents and I, and engraved on the side was _Forever With You. _

"Where did you get this?" I asked the nosy, black-caped boy.

"A... friend left it with me." he replied, looking up at me with soft, chocolate-brown eyes. "You."

I quickly stood up, studying him. He stood up too, taking off his hat, showing his shoulder-length black hair and innocent-looking face.

I stared at Pin in disbelief. He had muscles on his arms now, and he had gotten taller. He was different than the scrawny, short-haired boy (who used to wear suspenders rather than capes) I once knew.

"Pin..." I whispered in disbelief.

He slowly approached me, gently placing an arm on my shoulder. "Blu... you came back." he said, a smile spreading across his face... a smile I always saw him with.

I began to shake. I had seen the dead body of a little boy who had grown attached to me, found out that a damned cat was my assassin, had a nightmare that a friend of mine wanted to kill me, almost got eaten by a troll, and now I was standing in the presence of my friend who I almost beat to a pulp.

I couldn't take anymore. I began to cry, falling to my knees and burying my face into my hands. Look, a girl can only take so much in one day, alright?!

Pin knelt down in front of me and wrapped me in his now-muscular arms, rubbing my back in comfort. "What's the matter?" he asked, concerned obviously.

I wiped away my tears, regaining my toughness. "You won't believe what I've gone through," I replied.

"You... want to go somewhere private and talk about it? I'd like to hear what all you've been up to these past four years."

I scoffed and looked him up and down. "You've got some explaining to do yourself, Van Helsing."

He laughed. "Man, I missed your criticism."

I rolled my eyes. "And I missed your politeness. C'mon, lets get out of here."

We stood up and began walking down the road, leaving Morlog's body behind. I dared not look back, I got enough from the flashbacks of Bobby's dead body in my mind.

Pin kept his arms around my shoulders. I would have protested, but I decided not to, just like that night Wolf saved me.

That reminded me. "Hey, where's Wolf?" I asked.

Pin shrugged. "I don't know." he replied. "I haven't seen him for a while. Why?"

I avoided his eyes. "No reason." I hated to lie to him, but it was one nightmare that I couldn't bare to tell.

* * *

A/N: And Pin's back in the story!

Pin Fangirls: YAY!!!!

...And obviously everyone likes his masculinity. REVIEW!!!


	16. Chapter 16: Comfort and Violence

Okay, just so you know, this chapter is a little... (puffy kitten runs by) *mew* ...Um, fluffy.

_Reviewer Thanks_

Frog Disease: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. A movie, huh? *blushes*

starspring: I'm glad I'm better, too lol. Glad you like the new Pin... along with possibly every other girl out there. :)

iluvsummer95: Yep, suspense is quite the booger... sadly, it won't be coming until later *taps foot impatiently, looks at watch* which I don't like too much.

* * *

It took me a couple minutes to realize we weren't heading toward town. Pin had led me to a small cabin somewhere in a nearby, grassy field. "What is this place?" I asked him when we arrived.

"It used to belong to my uncle. He was a hermit." Pin told me. "He left it to me a couple years ago when he decided to live in the mountains."

"Ah,"

He built a fire in the fireplace, and then we sat down on the couch. "Now then, I'd like to know what you've been up to these past few years. Anything exciting happen outside Fairytale Land?"

"Not really. Although, I have had these weird dreams..." I told him about my nightmares-- creepy yellow eyes, included-- and how I would tell Bobby about them-- fairytale parts, only. As soon as I had brought up the family, how they took me in and took care of me, I felt my eyes beginning to mist over, so I cut to the part where I found them dead and met Sarah.

Pin listened the whole time. "Wolfie had told me he sent you away for safety. Once I learned that, I joined up with the 12 Hunts-Women for training so I could track down Puss myself. ...I'm glad Sarah had found you, even though I wish they hadn't gone behind my back."

"I hope she kills that cat. ...I don't get it. If he was sent to kill me, why didn't he just kill me? Why did he have to harm them?!" At this point, tears began to well up in my eyes again, but I blinked them away.

"Maybe to draw you out, like Sarah said. ...Sometimes, people hurt people other people like, just so they can crush those people's spirit and make them more vulnerable."

"Like I'm not vulnerable enough..." My voice was quiet, and I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep myself from shaking. "Pin, you shouldn't have helped me. Once Puss learns..." I paused, thinking about the horrible thought. "...Once Puss learns you and I are friends... he'll come after you, next..."

Pin raised a knife and sneered. "I'd like to see that shit-head try." he put away his knife then put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm not going to let him hurt you, anymore. ...That's what he did, didn't he?"

I looked into his chocolate-brown eyes. They glimmered, as if they were telling me, _Go ahead. Cry. _in the nicest-Pin-way possible. That's when all tears broke loose and I rested my head on his chest.

"They were... they were like a family to me..." I whispered between sobs. "...It's like I lost my parents, all over again..." Godmother, I hated being pathetic in front of someone.

But, I didn't feel ashamed this time. Pin wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on top of my head. He didn't say anything-- no "It'll be alright" or "It's okay" or "Let it out"... Because I had doubts that it would be alright, nothing felt okay, and I was already crying enough to flood a bottomless pit! ...It was good.

The only sounds I heard were the crackling of the embers in the fireplace, the sound of my sobs, the ticking of a clock on the mantlepiece... and the sound of Pin's heartbeat as he held me close.

My bawling lowered to soft sobs, though I kept my head on Pin's chest, and he kept his arms around me. He rubbed my back, comforting me, and he ran his hand through my hair once.

The tough girl I once was would have pushed him away and held back her tears if something like this had happened. Though I was still tough, it felt nice to finally unleash some tears and be held in a friend's arms.

Because now, I felt secure after all these years... (especially since Pin had a knife on him!)

I finally stopped crying. "Pin?" I whispered after a while.

"Yeah?" Pin replied, his voice a whisper as well.

"...Thank you." I shut my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Pin's POV**

I had never, in my entire life, seen Blu cry so much. Sure, she loosened a few tears back in the swamp, but she had wiped them away and replaced them with masculinity. Just like she would do.

But this time, she let all her tears fall as she leaned her head on my chest, bawling. Okay, this definitely wasn't like her...

She must've really cared about that boy and his family... What am I talking about? She just told me they were like her own family! ...Except nicer. So, I didn't really seem THAT surprised when she burst into tears.

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. I wanted to say something, but what was there to say? A killer-cat was after her, and he just murdered a family to break her spirit...

...And I was going to kill him for it. Chasing after her was one thing, but doing such a damned deed to break her down into THIS... It was just plain sickening.

She calmed down after a while, and I rubbed her back. I ran my hand through her hair for extra comfort, feeling how soft it was...

"Pin?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

There was a pause. "Thank you."

She had closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out softly as she fell asleep. I held her in my arms a little longer, then picked her up, carrying her bridal-style into my room, lying her gently on my bed and removing her shoes.

I took off my hat, cape, and boots and set them at the foot of my bed. Then I put all my weapons in a vault that was built inside my closet, hidden behind a secret door that was made to look like a hanging rack.

My uncle had used it to hide his weapons... and best whiskey.

I took off my utility belt and hung it with my weapons, then walked over to my bed and lied down next to Blu. Lying on my side, I gazed at her, mesmerized by her beauty as she slept.

Then, deja-vu struck, and her arms suddenly wrapped around me as she cuddled close to me. I wrapped my arm around her, then pulled the covers over our arms.

"I promise, Puss will pay for what he's done to you," I whispered. "...And Biggy, too." And I fell asleep, keeping my arms wrapped around her for protection.

* * *

Sarah scoured the streets of the city, looking for Puss. He wasn't too hard behind, since he kept leaving behind... little gifts. "Obviously, he's an outdoor cat." Sarah scoffed, finding another 'clue'. "Disgusting."

"You're not so flattering yourself, my dear." A voice said behind her. She calmy, dully turned around and faced Puss. "So, we finally meet, eh?"

Sarah unsheathed her sword. "Less talk, more fight."

Puss shrugged. "Whatever you say."

And the fight began. There were clangs of steel on steel as the two fought, trying to turn the other into a shish-kabob. Puss leaped on top of a dumpster to even his height with the Huntress, but as he jumped she cut his tail off.

"Aiiieeee! I'm a manx!" Puss shrieked in pain and horror, then turned gravely to Sarah. "You shall die for tha---"

*Schliiish!*

The disgusting sound was made as Sarah ran her sword through the cat's body. He gaped in shock, then his eyes rolled back in his head as his eyelids closed, and he fell to the ground with one last "mew".

"See what happens when you talk too much?" Sarah said, sneering as she cleaned the blood off her sword. "I will admit, you were a fine opponent... for a Zorro wannabe."

She turned to walk away, then gasped in pain. Looking down, she saw that the pointed end of another sword was sticking through her stomach. She looked back and saw Puss, standing on his knees, his arm shaking. She kicked back at the cat, then hobbled away, crawling on her hands and knees. Puss lay there, finally dead.

"I must... get back..." she choked, holding her stomach as blood poured out, soaking her shirt. She had to find help.

And _fast_.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, there was going to be fluff... and a little violence. Well, now what shall happen? Please Review... if you want Sarah to live.


	17. Chapter 17: Wolf's Beast

Okay, now that the fluff's over with... TIME FOR MORE VIOLENCE!!

Reviewer Thanks

jyushi girl and starspring: Thanks, and since you've reviewed, Sarah shall live.

Frog Disease: Yes, that is true-- 0_o I think you just struck an inspiring point!

* * *

**Pin's POV**

_*Creeeeaak*_

My eyes shot open, and I quickly grabbed my cape and grabbed the knife out of my back pocket. Someone was in my house... and I had a feeling it wasn't Goldilocks.

I looked down at Blu-- she was still fast asleep. Godmother, she looked beautiful in her sleep. I hated to leave her alone, but I would hate to have her be hurt without me doing anything about it first, more.

I crept out into the hall. It was quiet, and I assumed the cabin was just settling, or the wind caused it to creak... That is, until I saw a shadow in my living room. Pulling the hood on my cape up, I began to sneak through the shadows up to my intruder.

I grabbed them by the shoulder, holding my knife up to their throat. "Care to state your business, or should I kill you now?" I asked, viciously.

"P-please! Don't hurt me!" A shrill voice replied. I let them go and turned on the lights. It was a small boy with brown, shaggy hair in a white, long-sleeved shirt, wearing baggy brown pants.

"What are you doing out here so late, kid?"

"There's a wolf--- *gasp!*"

"Wha---"

*CONK!*

I saw stars, then spun around to see who hit me in the head. Big mistake. My attacker-- whoever it was-- used a knife to slit my throat and kicked me to the ground. My vision began to fade.

"Good job, Larry," I heard a gruff man's voice say. "Now lets get the girl..."

Before I blacked out, I pulled my cape up to my throat to stop the bleeding. As soon as I would regain consciousness, I would...

Blackness.

* * *

**Blu's POV**

*THUD*

That was the first sound I heard that woke me up. Looking around the room, I saw that I was in Pin's bed, and my shoes were off... Luckily, this was Pin, and my shoes were the only things I wasn't wearing, so nothing TOO perverse came to mind.

I heard voices down the hall, and I got out of bed and stood near the door. I saw Pin's closet across the room, and figured I could run and hide in there, then ambush whoever's sneaking around.

I began to sneak across the room--- then I got tackled. "OOF!! What the Grimm?!" I yelled, punching my attacker in the face. In response, they held a cloth up to my face. I tried not to breathe in the fumes it sent off, but I began to pass out, anyway. "Shit..."

Everything went dark for a while, but when I came to, I was in a different room, in a different bed... And all my clothes were gone. "What the fu---" I began to yell.

"Damn, you're awake already!" A man's voice said. I couldn't move-- I was paralyzed-- but luckily my eyes worked so I saw who had kidnapped and stripped me, and if I could move my jaw, it would have hit the floor.

It was that ape-man that jumped me in the alley four years ago. "You again?! Why, you son of a bitch!"

"Did I forget to add extra paralyzer?" He walked up to me and stuck a needle in my jaw-- it hurt like a bitch, by the way-- and next thing I knew, I couldn't move OR talk. Just blink. "I was hoping you'd stay out long enough for me to rape you, but apparently you're too strong for knock-out aromas. ...But you're not so strong now..." He took off his jacket and sat on my stomach, caressing my chest with his grimy hand. "...Are ya, girlie?"

If I could move, I would have punched him, then grabbed that knife from his belt and cut his dick off. But all I could to was glare at him.

"That Big Bad Wolf friend of yours ain't around you help you now, girlie." The man chuckled evilly, as he leaned down and--- okay, for the sake of my reputation, I don't want to mention what he did.

Luckily, before he could go any further into his deed, a young boy burst into the room. "Uncle! There's a wolf outside! A big one!" The boy cried. "It--- What are you doing? And why is that girl naked?!"

"Larry!" The man got off me and covered me with a blanket. "How many times have I got to tell you?! Don't use your trademark lie unless we're---"

"ROWER!!!" A growl came, and the front door (at least, I think it was the front door) burst open and a large, gray wolf with a black mane running down its back and around its chest burst in. Its eyes were glowing yellow with hatred, and it glared toward us.

"Holy shit! You were telling the truth!" The man ran into another room.

"See?! No one believes me when I cry wolf, and there actually IS one!" Larry snapped, running and hiding in the closet.

The man ran out, carrying a shot-gun and aiming at the wolf. "Alright, wolf, lets see how you'll look on my wall!" He shot three bullets. Godmother, his aim was bad, because he missed that wolf every freaking time! He tried shooting again, but all that came out was...

*Click! Click! Click!*

"Aw, shit---" The wolf lunged at the man before he would even think about reloading, and bit into his throat. "Augh-gha (gurgle)" Blood spilled everywhere as the wolf made its kill, ripping the man's throat out. ...I'm glad someone did that to him (too bad it couldn't have been me).

"U-Uncle??" Larry stammered, peeking out of the closet. Seeing his uncle dead and being eaten by a wolf, he gasped and hid back in the closet, sobbing.

I felt sorry for the kid having to see one of his family members get mauled and eaten alive, but that's what he gets for assisting someone in raping.

When the wolf was done with the man, it stood up on its hind legs and wiped the extra blood off its mouth, then its eyes fell on me, and it crawled on the bed, lurking toward me and growling.

I couldn't scream, couldn't fight back, just watch as the wolf came closer, fangs glistening and drool pouring from its mouth. Its eyes glowed viciously with hunger, its claws dug into the blankets, it's green-tipped bangs falling in its face---

Wait, green tipped bangs? "W-wullff?" I said, slack-jawed, suddenly getting feeling back into my mouth. The paralyzer in my jaw must've worn off already, but I still felt limp.

The wolf stopped. Its eyes stopped glowing, it stopped drooling, and it backed away a little in shock. "B-Blu??" it said.

* * *

**Wolf's POV**

The past four years were hard on me. Biggy was still on the loose, and Puss was nowhere to be found. I hadn't been seeing Pin around lately, and the Hood family was worried about what happened to Blu.

Only I knew, but I never told, and guilt began eating me alive. I hid out in the woods most of the time, only coming out to check on Blu's family. They had began to stop caring, which angered me. Why did they have to act like Blu was just some lost pet that they could replace?! (not that they tried to replace her). Only Robin cared, which I was happy to hear, especially when he made sure no one gave up the search for her. ...At least HE cared.

As I stayed out in the woods, I began to loose contact with my human feelings, becoming more and more of an animal. When I opened my eyes to see that Red would never love me, and that the only girl who ever gave a crap about me was gone, the hurt in my soul began to take control... and so did the beast within me.

Every night, I had began hunting anything that came through the woods-- deer, foxes, those birds that look like sparrows but aren't-- and I had felt no remorse. The only thing I ever vowed not to eat was another wolf, or a human.

...Until tonight, when I saw a man carrying a girl through the forest into an old house on the outskirts of town. He had a boy stay watch. I knew the boy-- the boy who always cried 'wolf'. Biggy told me the story about how the boy would always yell 'wolf' as a practical joke, and he decided to teach him a lesson. He let the boy live... only because his uncle arrived with a shotgun.

...The same shotgun he tried to shoot me with when I burst into his home. I hadn't eaten all day that day, and the beast within me didn't feel like starving. I attacked the man as soon as he shot his last bullet.

The taste of his flesh and blood was bitter, but sweet. Deep down inside, I hated doing this, but I couldn't help it. He just tasted so damn GOOD!

I wiped the blood off my mouth, still hungry for more... and I saw her-- lying on the bed, paralyzed. I crept over to her, my eyesight tinged with red as I looked down at her frightened expression...

"W-wullff?" the girl said.

I paused. How did she know my name? I looked at her a little more. That blonde, messy hair... those blue eyes... that face... if it were twisted into a scowl--- "Blu??" I gasped, stunned. My hunger subsided, being replaced by joy as I hugged my friend. "Blu! You came back!" Tears began rolling down my eyes. "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Um.. Wolf?" Blu mumbled.

I forgot she didn't like hugging so much, so I let her go, and she flopped backward on the bed limply and--- Oh, dear Godmother! She's naked! "Oh, dear Godmother, you're naked!" I covered my eyes, and covered her back up with the blanket. "Sorry."

"Shuddup an' go geh helph."

"Right." Before I could go get help... help already arrived.

A taller girl, about an age older than Blu, burst into the room. She had long, brunette hair, held a sword, and wore a red cloak with a hood. Standing beside her was a younger girl-- about nine-- with short, blonde curly hair, wearing a white T-shirt and torn jeans, holding a bow and arrow.

I smirked, but it wasn't with joy. "Hello, Red. Goldi."

* * *

A/N: Man, I was writing this, and even the end threw me off! Okay, you know what to do. If not: REVIEW!!!!! (but no flames, k?)


	18. Chapter 18: Red and Goldi Change

You all wanted more... so here's more!

_Reviewer thanks_

Starspring: Okay, the 'bowing down' is just pushing it, lol.

Jyushi girl: Yeah, I have different kinds of writing in me. (PS, Anastasia isn't a disney movie... I'm quite shocked, as well)

Frog Disease: Trust me, there'll be more to un-expect, lol.

* * *

Red and Goldi hadn't recognized me yet, and I was thankful for that. But what I wanted to know about them was... WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE?!

I sat down on the couch, after I found my clothes and got dressed--- well, actually Red dressed me, since I was still paralyzed, but still... Goldi found Larry hiding in the closet, and forced him to sit in the living room with us, questioning him. Wolf sat at my feet, resting by the fire.

"Alright, kid, tell us what you're up to!" Goldi snapped, aiming an arrow at Larry's forehead.

"I-I told you! I was just helping my uncle break into a house!" Larry stammered. "I-I thought we were just going to rob it! I d-didn't know h-he was going t-to slit that guy's throat o-or try to rape that girl! I swear!"

"An unlikely story. Why should we believe you? You're a world-class liar!"

"I only lie about seeing wolves! Seriously, that's the only lie I can tell with a straight face!"

"Wait... he schlit Pin's tharoat?!" I was able to say (my mouth was still a little numb). "I'm go-ha KILL 'hat guy!"

"How can you kill someone's who's already dead?" Wolf asked.

"Fthine. I'll kill him TWITHE!!"

"Speaking of killings," Red asked, facing Wolf. "What were you doing around here, Wolf?"

"I was prowling in the woods when that guy and Larry walked by. ...Now, what were YOU doing around here, Red?"

"An' huat's wi'h all 'he gear?" I slurred.

Red grabbed a log and threw it on the fire. "It's a long story, but you deserve to hear." she said. "It started three weeks after my cousin ran away..."

* * *

_Four years ago, three weeks after Blu ran away... 3rd person POV, just so you know._

Red sat by the creek, texting on her phone as Goldi waded her feet in the water. "Do you think Blu will come home?" Goldi asked.

"It's _Blu_, Goldi. Not Lassie." Red scoffed, not looking up from her phone. "Why would you bother to ask?"

Goldi hung her head low. "I miss her, a little. Who else am I going to pin my bad deeds on?"

Red looked up at her phone and glared at her cousin. "How can you say that? Thanks to you, we're on Grandma's 'shit list', all because YOU are always acting like a brat!"

"Excuse me?! YOU'RE the one who invites boys over, runs up a cell phone bill, and never gave a damn about Blu!"

"Oh, like YOU did? ...Don't answer that, of course you did! You needed SOME patsy to frame." Red paused then, hearing something.

"At least I'm not a slutty---" Red clapped her hand over Goldi's mouth, muffling out her last words.

"Shh. I hear something." Red whispered. "It's coming from behind those bushes."

The two cousins crawled over to a bush, and saw Biggy talking with Puss in Boots. "What do you MEAN you can't find her?!" Biggy snarled.

"I've searched everywhere, Biggy." Puss said. "She's nowhere to be found. Maybe a troll ate her."

"No, she wouldn't be THAT stupid to run away into the swamp. Go hang around town, see if you can snoop around and see if anyone knows where she's at." Puss nodded, and began to walk away. "And Puss. Unless you find her, I wouldn't come back. I tend to be very... impatient, when it comes to these things."

"Whatever."

"I mean it, Puss! Find Blu-aqua-robin-whatever and KILL her! Or else it'll be YOUR blood that will be spilled."

Puss scoffed. "Don't waste that threat. I have nine lives."

"Then I'll kill you NINE times... each death will be worse than the other."

Puss nodded and walked off, while Biggy turned and ran in the other direction...

...While Red and Goldi were running like heck through the forest. "We've got to tell Mom and Dad!" Goldi gasped.

"No way, they won't believe us! We've got to find someone who will," Red said. "Someone who'll help us, no matter how ridiculous it sounds!"

They both froze in their tracks, both coming up with the perfect person. "Robin!" they both exclaimed, then ran into town.

* * *

_Present, back to Blu's POV_

"...At first, I thought Robin wouldn't believe us," Red continued, sighing. "But he did. He knew what kind of criminal Biggy was, and didn't have a doubt that he would be after Blu." she turned to Wolf. "He told us that you said you saw Biggy and Blu get in a fight, and that's what gave him his lead. ...Do you know anything else?"

Wolf shook his head. "No. I saw Blu with Pin a couple times, but nothing else." Wolf lied. ...I had a feeling he was either protecting me, or himself.

Red nodded. "Well, anyway, Robin figured Goldi and I should learn how to defend ourselves, in case Biggy were to come after us next. He sent us to the 12 Huntsmen-- excuse me, 12 Huntresses, to train."

"We spent weeks up there," Goldi sighed in exaggeration. "It was excruciating. Train, train, train, that's all we did! ...But, I'll admit, it was worth it." She held up her bow and arrow, caressing both with glee.

"We still go up there every once in a while, namely to check up with Pin to find out if he's found our cousin, yet."

"That's not the ONLY reason." Goldi grinned teasingly. "YOU go up there just to WATCH him train."

Red blushed. "I do not! I have absolutely NO interest in Pin, whatsoever."

"Are you kidding? You nearly fainted with delight while he was fighting with his shirt off! AND I heard you call him a 'Hunka-hunka burning love' when we passed by him. Don't deny it!"

"For the last time, I do NOT, nor will I EVER, show any emotion toward---"

Just then, the front doors opened, and all of our eyes (except Larry's) widened with delight. "PIN!!!" We all exclaimed (except Larry, of course).

In walked that Zorro-wannabe. "So, this is where that brute took you, eh?" Pin asked me, sitting down beside me. I gasped, seeing the scar on his neck. He must've followed my gaze, because then he said, "Don't worry. It'll heal up pretty quick."

"Y-You're alive!" Larry stammered. "B-b-but, how?! My uncle slit your throat deep enough to kill you!"

Pin lifted up his cape. "Unfortunately, your uncle never knew about my Enchanted Cape. As long as I'm wearing this, I can heal quickly, and be invincible... sort of."

"Sort of?" Goldi asked.

"Well, when I have it over a wound, it heals it, and I can use it as a shield against anything. Needless to say, it'll only protect or fix an area of my body that it's covering. I pulled it over my throat before I blacked out, and it healed it... well, only enough so I could become conscious and track down that fiend. ...By the way, where is he?"

Wolf belched. "Excuse me." he said, covering his mouth. Pin nodded, getting the point, no doubt.

Larry sank back in his chair, trying to keep as far away from Wolf as possible. I chuckled a bit at this.

"Now then, girl," Red said, addressing me (finally taking her goo-goo eyes off Pin). "Who might YOU be?"

"Just a stranger from out of town," Pin said. "I let her stay at my house until she could find another place to stay." he gave me a wink. "Speaking of which, let's all head back to my place. I feel uncomfortable standing inside a criminal's home."

"What about this stooge?" Goldi asked, aiming her arrow at Larry again.

Pin approached the boy, then reached into his pocket, pulling out a small flask. He opened it, pouring out some sort of sparkling dust, then blew it in the boy's face. Larry's expression was blank.

"You never saw any of us. You just came here to spend the night because you got lost, but you will find your way back home in the morning. Your uncle is in a prison far, far away, and you've lost contact with him." Pin said in a trance-like voice, then snapped his fingers, and Larry fell asleep.

"What was that?" Wolf asked.

"Memory-replacement dust. This way, he won't remember a thing from tonight, and he can live his life carefree of his uncle's... unfortunate consequence."

We all looked at Wolf, who bowed his head. Was it guilt?

Red helped me stand up, and she helped me walk. "She's paralyzed." she told Pin when he looked at us, quizzically.

Pin then scooped me up in his arms (much to my dismay) "C'mon, let's go." he said.

With that, we put out the fire and left the house, leaving Larry-- the mind-warped liar-- asleep in the chair of his late-uncle's home.

* * *

A/N: Confession time- I couldn't handle just killing Pin off. And it seems the bad cousins are actually going to have a change in conscience... speaking of which, where's Jiminy? Review!!!!


	19. Chapter 19: Mental Walls Falling Down

Alright, just a warning... this chapter is going to be a _liiiittle_ um, PWP... yeah, skip it if you don't where a certain part is going, k?

_Reviewer Thanks_

dancelikeyoujustdontcare: Another reviewer, I'm glad you love this! And, believe me, it'll get more bizarre ;)

starspring: Whew! Thanks for reminding me about Sarah! But trust me, if you think their change of heart is crazy now, just read this!

jyushi girl: Man, you put so much in your review I don't know where to begin! I guess I'll just start and say that you should try to restrain yourself for THIS chapter ;)

Frog Disease: Lol, there's nothing wrong about being happy. And once again, thanks for the idea!

iluvsummer95: Trust me, there's a LOT more action to come, but for now, things are going to be taken easy in this chapter... just for this chapter, that is.

* * *

The first thing I noticed as we were walking home was that Wolf was walking on all fours like a regular wolf. This was something new for me, considering the fact that I had seen him seem more human than an animal for my whole life. What all happened while I was gone?

_My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard_

_Their light, gets better than yours_

_Damn right---_

Red's cell phone rang and she quickly answered it. "Red here, talk to me," she said, and her expression turned to shock. "Oh... My... Godmother! ...Yeah, we'll be right there!" and she hung up.

That was probably _the_ shortest phone-conversation Red has ever had. I repeat, what all happened while I was gone, again?

"What is it?" Pin asked.

"It's Sarah. She just came back from the non-fantasy world, and she's badly wounded! We've got to get back to the cabin."

"Hold on, let me drop her off and---"

"No way, Jose! You need to stay with her," Goldi said. "You never know what kind of psycho could be after her, next."

Okay, Goldi wasn't being selfish? What the FAIRY GODMOTHER happened while I was gone?!

_Man, they must've put them through some heavy-duty training to change their personalities THAT much. _I thought. I watched as my cousins ran off down a different path. I shuddered, knowing what might have happened to Sarah... and who was responsible. "You should go with them," I said to Pin.

"Nah, they'll be okay," Pin replied. "They've trained pretty hard... no beast would stand a chance against them."

"I doubt any beast could tolerate them BEFORE they took up training with you guys,"

"Hey, I could tolerate Red," Wolf said. "Goldi, on the other hand... not so much."

Pin and I chuckled. "C'mon, lets get you back to my place so you can get some rest," he said.

"Yeah, like I'll be able to rest after this night," I scoffed.

Pin carried me back to his house. I wasn't paralyzed anymore, and I figured he knew that... but I didn't say anything. ...What can I say? I get tired of walking everywhere.

* * *

**Red's POV**

We reached the lodge in no time at all... though I wish they would build a road or something so we could call a taxi there! When we walked through the door, I almost gagged at the first thing we saw.

Sarah was lying on the couch, her stomach sliced open... well, except that Sheena was sewing it shut, and was halfway done... but still, it was a disgusting sight!

"What in the heck happened?" Goldi asked.

"Puss in Boots and I got into a scramble," Sarah replied, then smiled at our shocked faces. "Hey, if you think my condition is bad, you should see that damn cat."

"Omigosh, did he get Blu?!" I asked, though I was a bit afraid to hear the answer.

Sarah arched an eyebrow at me. "No... didn't you see her?"

"Of course we haven't!" Goldi scoffed. "We haven't seen her for over four years!"

"But... she was supposed to come back. I sent her back. ...Are you_ sure_ you haven't seen her?"

"No, all we've seen all night was this blonde girl Pin found and---" Goldi paused, her eyes widening.

I nearly felt my heart stop. That girl... she was our... and now she's... "_Pin_!" Goldi and I both yelled at the same time.

And that was how we ended up fainting.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Puss' body lay motionless in the alley, dry blood turning crisp on his fur. A small figure came up to him. "Hey, wake up!" it hissed.

No movement from Puss. "C'mon, I know you can't be dead!" the figure scoffed.

Still nothing. "Dude, you're not like other cats, get up!" the figure snapped.

When was this tiny figure going to get the message that once a cat is dead, they're dea---

Puss' eyes shot open (holy crap!). "Well, it's about time!" the tiny figure huffed.

"Ooh... that's going to leave a mark." Puss said, watching as his wound slowly healed. "(Sigh) One life down, eight to go."

"Hey, down here!"

Puss looked down. "What do you want?"

"I came to help you out. ...You're looking for a girl named Blu, correct?"

The cat's expression turned sly. "Maybe I am..."

"What if I told you I know where you can find her?"

Puss scoffed. "I know where she is going-- back to Fairytale Land. ...She has nowhere else to go."

"No shit. ...But what if I told you that there might be someone who's willing to stop you?"

"You mean those Huntresses? Pfft! I can take them---"

"Oh, it's not just the Huntresses... they've got a NEW alai now. ...An alai you can use to your advantage with MY help."

"Your words are beginning to persuade me. What are you planning?" The tiny figure hopped onto his shoulder and whispered in his ear, making him grin wider and wider. "Ah, that is a good plan. ...Alright, I'll do it. What is your name, you cunning son of a bitch?"

The figure grinned. "Cricket. Jiminy Cricket."

* * *

**Blu's POV**

Pin locked the front door, holding me with one arm (which took much skill) as he did, and then carried me back to his bedroom. Wolf stayed in the living room, curling up on the couch.

Pin shut the door once he carried me into his room, and set me on the bed. He took off his cape and utility belt, hanging them over a chair in his room, pulled off his boots-- and shirt, revealing a white undershirt (damn it!)-- then lied down next to me, smiling.

I moved closer to him, wrapping my arm around his body, feeling every muscle. He wrapped his arm around my waist, moving it upward on my back, caressing it gently as he pulled me up against him.

I buried my face in his chest, hugging him tightly, my hands rubbing his shoulder blades. I felt his chin rest on my head, and one of his hands stroked my short hair... which seemed kind of familiar, though I don't recall where.

Then, suddenly, his other hand slid down my back and caressed my thigh-- was this still the same Pin who brought me home? I didn't bother to answer that question, since I was pretty much doing the same to his--- my Godmother, is he muscular everywhere?!

His pelvis then leaned into mine, and I felt myself unleash a shiver. Not a shiver of fear, but a shiver of... enjoyment. I lifted my leg, wrapping it around his waist--- you know, if you're under 18, you should skip this.

...I'm going to skip the details and just come out and say that in less than two minutes, me and Pin were wearing nothing but a couple of undershirts and boxers... yes, I wear an undershirt and a pair of boxers, you got a problem with that?!

Anyway, I kept my arms around him, and he kept his over mine, and we held each other close. Our lips haven't even touched yet... our bodies did first, though. He rolled over a bit farther, his leg sliding over my thigh, and he sat up on his elbow, caressing my stomach with his other hand.

I smiled, looking into his sparkling brown eyes, and he smiled back, leaned over, and kissed me. For the first time ever in my life, I kissed a boy. I savored it, closing my eyes and letting out a sigh of joy. I felt his lips widen, and his tongue slid through mine, and-- to put it bluntly-- we began to make out.

I ran my hand through his hair as he ran his down my back, our legs interlocked. I let out a small gasp for air, breaking out of our kiss for a moment, but then got back in.

A moment later, he broke out of the kiss, and pressed his lips against my neck, sending a shiver down my spine, and my legs tightened against his waist, pulling his pelvis tight against mine---

* * *

**Wolf's POV**

I heard heavy breathing and the squeaking of bed springs from Pin's room, and rolled my eyes. "I figured sooner or later one of them would give in," I muttered.

I heard Blu moan, and I scoffed, pulling a couch cushion over my head. _Oh, for the love of Grimm... _

* * *

**Pin's POV**

I sat up and removed my undershirt, but kept my eyes on Blu--- wow, I didn't know her eyes could get _that_ wide. She rubbed her hands on my shoulders, caressing them, then leaned over and kissed my neck, making me tingle, and then moved down, kissing every inch of my chest.

I wrapped my arm around her, lying on my back and pulling her on top of me, and we kissed again, and she slid on top of me... just what I was hoping. I then hung on to her and rolled over, so that I was on top of her, we were still in a kiss. Then I pressed my pelvis downward, and she moaned, tightening her legs around my waist.

_This is wrong. _I suddenly began to think. _Blu's been home barely a day, and I'm taking advantage of her! ...But it feels so good... but it's not right! Damn boyish hormones!_

"Blu, wait," I said, breaking out of our kiss and sliding off of her. "I... I can't do this."

"What is it?" Blu asked.

"I... I can't have sex with you. It's... I..."

"Why? Do you have an STD or something?" She chuckled, taking it as a joke.

I shook my head. "No, it's just that... well, you've been gone for so long, and I thought I'd never see you again, and then---"

Her eyes began to glower at me. "Don't tell me. There's another girl, isn't there?!"

"What? No! ...What I'm saying is... you just got home, and so much has changed about you--- save your rugged personality, your tough attitude, your witty remarks... okay, so not much has changed about you-- but, what I'm getting at is... before you left, we were friends-- just friends-- and now you're back and... everything is going too fast."

She gave me a look of surprise, and I turned away from her, avoiding her gaze. "I don't want to hurt you..." I whispered, oh so quietly.

* * *

**Blu's POV**

I wasn't only surprised at Pin, but also myself. It wasn't until we stopped and he said-- well, more like stammered-- something that I noticed that he was right... I _had_ changed. I would never had let him lay a hand on me-- especially since that goon Wolf devoured violated me-- and I never would have acted so jumpy after we stopped, about him seeing another girl...

What the Grimm was wrong with me?! Did that paralyzer have vodka mixed in it or something?!

Pin's back was to me now, and I could hear him, just barely, whisper, "I don't want to hurt you," The way his voice trembled, it sounded as if he was about to cry.

I couldn't stand seeing a guy cry-- it was just too pathetic. So, to comfort him, I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Pin... you could never hurt me," I said, quietly. "But you're right, this is moving too fast. ...Thank you for stopping me before I did something... to hurt you, too." ...Why I sounded sappy, I had no idea.

He looked at me, then wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry,"

"It's alright, Pin... it's basically my fault, too. I let you get into my pants."

"Yeah, but I started making out with you."

"Well, I kept pulling your pelvis closer to mine!"

"Yeah, but I got you in that position in the first place!"

"Sure, but I let you---"

"Why don't you both shut up and admit you both wanted to sex each other, how about that?!" We heard Wolf yell from the living room.

"Oh, like you didn't enjoy listening!"

"FYI, I didn't! Now, shut up already so I can sleep!"

Pin chuckled and shook his head. "Never keep a wolf up past midnight," he said.

"No shit," I agreed, chuckling.

We pulled back on our shirts and pants, and lied down in the bed. I rested my head on his chest, and he kept his arm wrapped around me. ...Funny, I think that's how we were after he brought me home the first time--- and I cried on his shoulder. It was as if... as if Pin broke me away from the tough attitude I had built up over the years.

Had my mental walls crumbled that much? Had I allowed myself to become so vulnerable? So weak that a boy I could have pinned to the ground in no time flat years ago could now cause me to unleash my deepest feelings and make me feel so... feeble?

Personally, as long as Pin had his arms around me, I didn't give a shit. ...Besides, I would return to my regular attitude in the morning, and it would be like I never changed...

I hoped.

* * *

A/N: Okay, raise your hands. How many of you got jealous of Blu? ...Alright, R/R, but don't flame, or Pin will never take his shirt off again! ...As for the boys... don't flame or I will kill you (raises straw) Don't kid me.


	20. Chapter 20: Why The Change?

And... lets get back into the action!

Reviewer Thanks

jyushi girl: *takes bow* I try my best :)

starspring: yep, I couldn't leave Sarah out of the story. (She'd kill me if I did, lol)

Frog Disease: *claps* Ah, you and starspring both admitted your jealousy, good for you! I'm glad you're enjoying this.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, alone in the bed. Pin must have woken before me and got an early headstart-- knowing him, I wouldn't doubt it. I climbed out of bed, looking out the window. It was cloudy, and a low, eerie mist covered the ground.

You could pretty much figure something bad was about to happen.

"Sky?" A familiar voice called. "Sky, where are you??"

"Bobby??" I gasped, running down the hall. The lights were off, and I felt a chill. Something wasn't right.

"Sky, help!"

I didn't let the frightful scene stop me from rushing down the hall. _It can't be! Bobby's dead! _The logical side of my brain seemed to think, but I kept running down the hall, which seemed to stretch farther down than it was supposed to. I hate it when something like that happens.

I reached the living room. "Bobby, what---" I paused. And screamed.

Lying there, dead on the floor, were Red and Goldi. Next to them were Snow, Robin, The Dwarves, and... Oh, Godmother, no...

"Wo...." I couldn't even get Wolf's name out as I saw him... well, his tail, actually, sticking out from behind the couch. Walking around, I gagged at the sight. His throat was slit all the way down to his chest, blood soaking his fur.

"Blu..." It was Bobby's voice again, and I spun around--- but I didn't see Bobby...

I saw Pin, as a young boy...

...wearing that lame polka-outfit he used to always wear...

...being held by his suspenders by Biggy. "Hello, Little Blu Riding Hood," The Big Evil Wolf said, grinning as he grabbed the top of Pin's head. "Watch this!"

Within half a second he pulled Pin's head back--- and ripped his head off. "PIIIIN!!!!!" I screamed bloody murder.

"I guess puppet-boy doesn't have a removable head."

"You son of a bitch!" I grabbed my pocket knife and ran toward him, but I wasn't moving.

"You know, my mother would find that term quite offensive." He then snapped his fingers. Five seconds later, he laughed.

I arched an eyebrow, wondering what was going on... then I looked down, seeing a sword stabbed right through me. "Puss, you damn---" I began to curse, but when I looked over, I didn't see Puss.

I saw Pin, older and in his Van-Helsing uniform.

That's when I fell to the ground and died.

* * *

I shot up straight in the bed, panting heavily. Godmother, I hated it when my nightmares seemed too real! I looked around the room. No Biggy. No dead bodies. No voices. I sighed and looked at the clock-- 3 in the morning.

I began to lie down, feeling something around my waist. Looking over, I noticed that Pin still had his arms around me--- typical. I lied down, slipping so that his arms were around mine, and I hugged him, relieved that he hadn't actually killed me.

It was so weird. One day, I'm a rebellious trouble-maker giving an innocent boy a hard time, and the next thing I know, I'm ending up in his arms feeling insecure. I guess Pin, Red, Goldi, and Wolf aren't the only ones who changed their attitudes... but I wanted to know, how did _I_ change mine?

_Maybe it's because of everything that's happened: Being hunted after, seeing innocent people get hurt... then coming home to realize someone actually cares. _I thought, and I didn't argue. Then, I wondered... would I be the same way tomorrow?

I sat up, then slipped out of the bed, pulling on my shoes and walking out of the room. Thoughts like that cause me to wonder, and wondering about things keeps me up the rest of the night.

I walked past Wolf, and it was no doubt he heard me-- with his animal-senses and all that shit. "Either you're sleepwalking, getting a midnight snack, or are skipping out after love-making." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Pin and I didn't do it, you perve." I scoffed. "He decided to stay innocent and keep his virginity."

"I was wondering why all that ruckus only lasted ten minutes." he chuckled, then cleared his throat when I shot him a glare. "Alright, seriously-- what are you doing up."

I sighed and sat down on the couch next to him, then told him about my nightmare. "I don't get it, Wolf. Normally, I could handle freaky shit like this, but now... now I shudder to think what would happen if something like that did occur."

Wolf sighed. "I know how you feel. I used to be all nice, a wangster, and into your cousin. Now... I'm a vicious monster out for blood, striking fear into everyone's hearts who almost came close to eating a dear friend." he rested his head on my lap, giving me big, brown puppy-dog eyes. "I don't know what's happened to me... Maybe we had a personality swap or something?"

I shook my head. "If that were true, I wouldn't still be so cynical and you would have devoured me by now." I sighed. "Maybe this whole thing changed us all-- making us show something we've been hiding inside ourselves all this time... Good Godmother, did I just say something deeply moving?!"

Wolf chuckled. "Yeah, and I wish I had a tape-recorder for it!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you carnivorous stoop."

"See? You're starting to sound like your old self already! ...Darn."

I scoffed and rubbed behind his ears. "Ah, deal with it. ...And get your head off my lap! Who do you think you are, Benjii?" He stood up and jumped off the couch, that's when his ears perked up. "What?"

"I hear footsteps." He crept over to the door on all fours. "They're coming this way..."

I peeked out the window. In the light of the moon, I saw who it was. "It's Red and Goldi. What are they doing out here at this hour?" I unlocked the door to open it---

---but Red already busted it open, nearly hitting me in the face... but slamming Wolf against the wall, the door squishing him. "Alright, Blu! Start explaining!" Red shouted, approaching me with a glare.

"Explain what?"

"Don't play stupid!" Goldi snapped. "Why didn't you TELL us you were back?! How come you put on the whole 'new girl in town' act, huh?! SPILL IT!!!"

"Erm, girls?" Wolf's muffled voice said. "Could you shut the door, please?"

"Oh, right." Red gasped, immediately shutting the door. "Sorry..." she turned back to me. "Now tell us the truth!"

"What's going on out here?!" Pin demanded, stepping out, wearing his Zorro-getup. Apparently, he's always prepared for a fight... why the Grimm couldn't he have been like that _four years ago?!_

"Hey, Pin-head!" Goldi said, sneering. "Tell us everything! Why did you keep Blu's identity a secret? ...Or did she lie to you too?!"

"Alright, shut up already!" I yelled, then took a deep breath. "I didn't tell you who I was-- Pin figured out on his own but kept quiet-- because I didn't want you guys, or anyone else, to know that I returned to Fairytale Land."

"Why?" Red demanded.

"Red, if you were being chased by an assassin hired by some wolf who wanted to kill you, all the while living with a family who dubbed you as a trouble-maker, would YOU want them to know?"

"She's got a point," Wolf said, shrugging.

"What, you don't TRUST us, is that it?!" Goldi huffed. We all shot her an 'obviously' look, and she thought about it. "Oh, right..."

"Look, you guys can continue this little 'family reunion' later." Pin said. "Right now, we have a couple of killers to deal with---"

"Hold it! Why should we help Blu?! She's back, she can protect herself! I'm not going to risk MY life fighting someone who's after HER!" She headed toward the door. "When someone's after one of us, THEN we'll help."

"Goldilocks, how dare you!" Red scolded, shocked. "You can't just abandon Blu to save your own skin! You took the Hunter's Oath!"

"WHAT oath?!"

"The Hunter's Oath: 'I shall not abandon others in need, no matter how dangerous thy mission is nor how much I hate them.' THAT oath!"

"Well, I never took it! ...And even if I did, I probably just said it to get in." She started for the door. "I only joined because Robin wanted us to learn defense. So, see ya later." And she left into the dark morning.

"Ooh, that spoiled little---" Red clenched her fists, then turned to me. "I'm sorry, Blu. We're both peeved that you didn't tell us-- and that you ran away and caused this whole dilemma-- but there was no reason for Goldi to act like a--- like a---"

"Bratty blonde bitch?" I finished.

"...Yes, that. But I hope you know that I'm on your side until we hunt down Biggy and Puss. ...And after we do, I'm going to kick your ass! Just to give you heads up."

I nodded. "Fair enough."

"Well, c'mon. As long as we're up, we might as well start track---" Pin began, until Goldi burst through the doors, sweat pouring from her forehead.

"Guys! Outside, quick!" Goldi screamed. We rushed outside, and she pointed to the mountains, where there was an orangish glow. "There's a fire... and it's coming from---"

"The Huntresses' Cabin!" Pin, Red, and Goldi all shrieked.

With no hesitation, we ran toward the mountains--- at this point, I wish one of us had a car, but for some sort of dramatical reason, we didn't.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Puss and Jiminny stared at the burning cabin from atop of a large boulder. "Are you sure they were home?" Puss asked Jimminy.

"The 12 Huntresses are always in their cabin before dawn." Jimminy replied.

"How did you find out where they lived, anyway?"

"Phone book."

"Ah..."

"Yep." Jimminy grabbed a twig and stuck a marshmallow on it, then roasted it over the flames.

"You know, I always thought a 'conscience' was supposed to be good."

"There are bad consciences out there, too. You have one, and Biggy has one... and now I'm one, too. A good conscience is never listened to, anyway."

"You honestly think I have a bad conscience?"

"Of course. You're hunting an innocent girl because some bad-ass paid you to, so that guarantees you have no conscience. I can tell, especially since I have experience in the field of..."

Puss didn't listen to all of the cricket's words. Instead, he considered what he had said. A bad conscience? He had to agree, from all the things he had done, rethinking them over and over... then he felt something. A feeling he hadn't felt in forever.

"I must go." Puss said, interrupting whatever Jimminy was saying. He stood up and ran off into the night.

"Hey, where're you going?! I was about to break out the hot-dogs!" Jimminy called to him. "Sheesh, what's burning him?"

"Speaking of 'burning'," An adult feminine voice said.

Jimminy cringed and looked up, seeing twelve older women glowering down at him, soot and blisters covering their faces. "Oh... hi ladies!" he smiled innocently, then held up his 'mallow. "S'more?"

Lisa, one of the Huntresses, stepped forward... and squished the cricket. "This is why I hate bugs." She told her sisters.

"Look! Down there!" Tanya, the youngest Huntress, cried out. They all looked below, seeing three figures racing up the mountain.

"It's Pin, and he has Blu and her cousins with them!" Sarah said, her eyes adjusting to the shadows.

"But... who is that with them?" Sheena asked, looking at the fifth shadow.

"Come, we shall see."

And they ran down to meet the five, ignoring the protesting aches and burns on their bodies.

* * *

A/N: I guess things really got 'fired up' in this chapter, huh?? Get it??? *cricket chirps* ...Uh, never mind. Okay, please review! No flames, I think the 12 Huntresses have had enough of those already.


	21. Chapter 21: Inheritance and OMGM!

Oh, man, things are really getting suspenseful... better brace yourself for THIS chapter! (takes out duct-tape) Seriously.

Reviewer Thanks

Frog Disease: Dead crickets don't chirp, so we're good! XD

starspring: Yay, I'm glad you like this so much ^-^

* * *

After the cabin burned to the ground, it was official that there was no safe place for us to hide... not that we were hiding, but we needed a place to lay low and make a plan. Pin told us there was one place we could stay, which was the most private location left. Traveling through the swamp, now that Pin slayed Morlog and everyone was free to take a stroll through the marsh, we followed Pin until we arrived at a tall tower.

"What's this place?" Tanya asked.

Pin didn't reply. Instead, he called up, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

_What the Brother's Grimm?! _Was pretty much what everyone was thinking.

"You've _gotta_ be kidding me," Sarah muttered. ...I was _just_ about to say that!

"Are you a prince?" A feminine voice called from above.

"No. It is us, the 12 Huntswomen, and our allies." Odette, the oldest Huntress I believe, called up to her.

A 4-story long, golden, braided length of hair was thrown down to us, and we-- of course-- climbed up to the tower-- Pin had to carry Wolf over his shoulder (which I found hilarious)-- and we arrived to the top, seeing a lovely woman with jade-green eyes and rose-colored lips sat there, wearing a violet-red spandex jumpsuit with a utility belt.

"I thought we were seeing Rapunzel, not Cat-Woman," Red scoffed. One of the other Huntresses nudged her to shut up.

"Rapunzel, we've come seeking refuge for the day," Pin said.

"Sure, as long as none of you are a prince in disguise," Rapunzel replied, arching an eyebrow at us.

Okay, so if you're wondering why Rapunzel seems skeptic about a prince coming to her tower, let me explain-- the TRUE tale of the long-haired princess: Rapunzel is the most beautiful chick in all of Fairytale land, so beautiful that every single prince wants to marry her. Some were even desperate to kidnap her-- but ended up getting their heads cut off (that's the penalty in Fairytale Land). Anyway, she finally got fed up and seeked help from her grandmother, Donna the Witch, who told her she could come to this tower and stay here as long as she'd like.

Unfortunately, some prince found out where she was hiding and kept coming over, and Rapunzel had Donna make the door disappear so he would never enter. So, years went by and her hair grew, and Donna used it to climb up to her... why she couldn't poof herself up there herself, I have no idea... and they used the whole "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair" as a code to... well, you know.

Sadly, the prince heard the witch yell this one day, so he gave it a shot, and I guess he did a killer impression of Donna 'cause she just sent her hair down. He climbed up and tried to force her to marry him... but he ended up being tossed off the balcony by the princess-- she took some self-defense classes, as you can tell from her spy-girl outfit.

Anyway, so she decided to remain up here until some other beautiful girl came to town, and Donna would always go into town to check, but there were never any results, so Rap stayed in the tower for years... only coming out once in a while to get her hair trimmed a few yards when it got too long.

And now here we stood, in her presence as she showed us around the tower. "I cannot assure you that you will be safe," Rapunzel told us. "I have many stalkers after me..."

"Why do you think we came here, for a slumber-party?" I scoffed.

Rapunzel turned to me, studying me. "Hmm... I do not recognize you. You are not a Huntress, nor a princess, I can tell... what fairytale do you come from?"

"I have none," _But I was cut out of others, _I thought bitterly.

"...And yet, you seem familiar," Rapunzel guided me back up the stairs to her balcony, where only a few stars shown before the day arrived. She kept turning me at different angles, going, "Mm-hmm, mm, mm, hmmmmm,"

I was getting pretty annoyed. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Hold it!" She gasped, keeping me standing straight, with my arms out. She stared at me in awe. "I must call Grandma!" She took out her cell phone and dialed. "Donna, it's me. You won't believe this! I've found one! Come back, quick!" And she hung up.

"Found what?" Wolf asked, walking onto the balcony.

In a puff of smoke, a woman with gray hair, horn-bill glasses, wearing a purple skirt with a black sweater, appeared-- Donna, no doubt. "Alright, lets have a look-see," She said, walking over to me. She circled me once, looking at me up-and-down. "Yep, she's a beauty, alright."

"Even more beautiful than I??" Rapunzel asked.

"Not even," Wolf muttered quietly, but I still heard him.

"Huh?" I said, responding to all three of them.

"Yes... but there is something special about this one, I sense," Donna said, then turned to me. "Do you know who your mother is, my dear?"

I looked away, grief filling my soul. "What would it matter? She's dead..." I sighed, but answered her question. "Her name was Lucinda Hood."

"What was her maiden name?"

I shrugged. "She said she never had one--"

"A-HA!!!" Donna's exclamation made us all jump back, and the others came up here. "I knew it! I knew my friend would never die without passing on her power!"

"What are you talking about?" Goldi asked, arching an eyebrow.

"What power?" Pin asked.

"You knew my mom?" I asked, surprised.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Hon, _everyone_ knew your mom!" she said. "Have you any idea who she was, what her occupation used to be?"

I shook my head. "No... what the Grimm are you talking about?"

Donna let out a sweet chuckle, resting her arms on my shoulders. "Just repeat after me-- 'I accept thy gift, oh Queen of thy Wishing Star',"

"What--"

"Just do it!"

"Alright!" I sighed, rolling my eyes, then repeated what she said. Nothing happened.

"You must mean it, my dear."

"Woman, I have no idea what's going on! How could I---"

Pin stepped up, putting a hand on Donna's shoulder. "Let me tell her, ma'am." he said, obviously as annoyed as I was. He then walked toward me, and had me face the horizon. "See that star, the one that shines brighter than the others?"

"Yeah..."

"That's the same star my father made a wish on-- and the same star your mother had." He faced me, looking me right in the eyes. "Blu, your mother is the Blue Fairy."

I was NOT expecting that.

"You knew??" Donna asked, stunned.

"I've always known." Pin said. "I knew it for many years, ever since that night I helped her run away..."

"YOU helped HER run away?!?!?!" Red and Goldi yelled, shocked.

"Hey, I helped, too!" Wolf scoffed. "It was basically MY idea."

"But... why didn't you tell me before?" I asked Pin, ignoring the others.

"I thought you knew," Pin replied. "Besides, what was I supposed to say, 'Hi, Blu! You're mother's the Blue Fairy!'?"

"Alright, alright, never mind... I just can't believe this..."

"You'd better believe it." Donna said. "It's the first step into accepting her power."

"What if I don't want her power?"

"You must accept it, otherwise it will go to your relative," She saw Red and Goldi grin happily. "And I don't mean your primpy cousins." They frowned and let out a whine. "I mean, your relative, the Red Fairy. She's the darkest fairy of them all, and if you decline inherting your mother's power, she'll know about it... and we'll be doomed, to put it bluntly."

"Fine, I'll accept it! ...But, I don't think I'm ready---"

"Take your time, and when you are ready, it shall come to you." With that, Donna poofed away.

* * *

Rapunzel had packed her stuff and walked out the door-- after cutting off a mile of her hair, so that it now came up to her shoulders. "I won't be needing it that long, anymore!" she exclaimed, throwing her bags into the back of her car, which just suddenly appeared, along with a door at the bottom of the stairs. Donna's spell broke, probably. She then drove off into the sunrise.

We stayed in the tower, waving Rapunzel goodbye... well, except me. All that morning, I sat on her bed, staring into space. I couldn't believe that my mom was the Blue Fairy-- the same Blue Fairy who turned Pin into a real boy, after bringing the former-puppet to life.

_That's why he wants to help you, because he owes it to your mother. _A voice said inside my head.

_Shut up. _I told it.

Sarah came by, sitting next to me. "You okay, kiddo?" she asked, placing a hand on my back.

"Yeah, a homicidal wolf hired a cat to kill me, I've seen a family get killed, a good friend of mine slaughtered a man who tried to rape me, my other friend erased the memory of some kid, my two bitchy cousins now possess weapons, your cabin burned down because of me, Rapunzel decided to make me her beauty-replacement, and now it turns out I'm supposed to possess my mother's power or else some other fairy will take it and put Fairytale Land through damnation! I'm just DANDY!" I replied coldly, pulling away from her hand. "Look, just leave me alone, okay?"

"Okay, Miss Attitude! Just trying to help," And she got up and left.

Lila, another Huntress, came into the room, said something to Sarah as she was leaving, and turned to me. "The Huntresses are going to scout the area." she told me.

"Have fun," I replied, bitterly. She walked out the door and down the stairs to meet with her sisters.

I lied down on the bed, curling up into a ball. I reached into my backpack and pulled out the teddy-bear Pin gave to me. After all I've been through last night, I almost forgot I had it. I looked around the room, and my eyes fell on a calendar, which Rapunzel must have forgotten. I looked at today's date, and bit down on my bottom lip as tears fell from my eyes.

Today was the anniversary of my parent's death.

I closed my eyes tight, sobbing as I held the teddy-bear closer to me, the memory of my house burning... my parents screams... my screams...

I fell asleep to the harsh memories, and they replayed in my dreams, as always.

* * *

**Puss' POV**

I stood at the large pit, my hat being held in my hands in respect. Woe filled my heart as I recalled that day my arrow missed my target, hitting that light-socket and making the house burst into flames. Guilt, after all these years, had finally found me.

I had saved that girl from the flames after she jumped out the window, and now I was paid to kill her... and I had killed an innocent family to draw her out to do so. I felt a hurt in my soul, and a tear fell from my eye. What kind of monster had I become?

_You can still change... _I heard an angelic voice tell me... the same angelic voice I heard before I was thrown off that roof. _You must help my daughter, and stop the real Big Bad Wolf._

"But how?" I cried up to the heavens. "She shall take one look at me and kill me! ...I deserve it. I deserve to die eight more times..."

_Oh, stop with the pity-party and just go! T'is better to get killed with remorse than it is to die with guilt in thy soul. Now, hop to it, buster!_

"Alright, I'll do it! Sheesh!" I began heading toward the woods, then I stopped. Reaching into my hat, I pulled out the sack of coins The Big Bad Wolf had given to me. I was saving it for a rainy day... but now, I had to save something else.

I tossed the money into the pit where the house used to be, and ran off to pay off my debt, praying that Bluskyrobinaquamarine would forgive me--- and not kill me!

* * *

**Blu's POV**

When I woke up, it was two in the afternoon. As usual, I dreamt of my house-- and parents-- burning, engulfed by flames... the usual thing. I sat up, noticing Wolf was sleeping at my feet. I shook my head, smiling. It was hard to believe Wolf killed a guy and had an inner craving for flesh and blood.

"Hey, furball, wake up." I said, nudging him with my foot.

In response, his head jerked in my direction and he snarled, nearly snapping my foot off. I pulled my legs away, shocked. He was still growling, his eyes shut tight, his claws digging into the blankets as his ears twitched. Was he dreaming?

I picked up a pillow and chucked it at him, hitting him in the head. "Hey, knucklehead, wake up!!" I yelled, and he jolted awake-- though he was already awake when I hit him with my pillow.

"Huh? What??" Wolf gasped, looking around. Calming down, he yawned and stretched. "Aw, how come you had to wake me, Blu? I was having a good dream..."

"Couldn't be good if you tried to eat my foot!"

His eyes widened. "Tried to...? Oh, Blu, I'm sorry! I-I can't help it. These cravings are driving me nuts! They're hardest to control while I sleep."

"You seem to control them quite well."

"Yeah, but that was AFTER I found you. Before then, I was chasing after almost anyone or anything, thirsting for blood... becoming my brother..."

I hit Wolf with another pillow. "Don't EVER say that! You're NOTHING like your brother, even Goldi could see that! You may be craving raw meat, you may have killed ONE guy, but that doesn't automatically mark you as a beast! You have one thing Biggy could never have."

"What's that?"

I rolled my eyes. "A heart, duh! Must I explain everything to you?"

Even though I was saying all this with my cynical attitude, Wolf stared at me with his puppy-dog eyes and smiled, as if I just told him a touching story from 'Bambi'. "Thanks, Blu," he came up to me and nuzzled the side of my cheek, resting his muzzle on my shoulder.

I stroked his back, then pushed him away. "Alright, knock it off, before you make me turn all sappy again."

Right then, Red burst through the door, squealing. "Guys, come quick!" she exclaimed. "We've got a plan on how to stop Biggy, and someone knows where he is!"

We followed her downstairs, where we saw a shaggy-blonde-haired teenage boy wearing a black, lime-green billed baseball cap, green T-shirt and tight, burgundy pants and knee-high boots, made for climbing. I rolled my eyes-- he was hansom, pretty muscular... of COURSE Red would be happy to see this guy.

On the bill of his cap was a boy no bigger than a thumb, with brown hair, wearing a small white shirt and blue jeans, and tiny little black sneakers.

"Hello, Jack. Hello, Tom." I said to the two Fairytale characters.

* * *

A/N: And there's more shocks to come! Read and review, but don't flame or I'll send the 12 Huntresses after you!


	22. Chapter 22: PuppetMaker

Alright, please prepare yourselves, this chapter is going to get a little shocking. You'll see why.

_**Reviewer Thanks**_

Starspring: Yep, long chapters keep readers entertained longer. And remember-- expect the unexpected you thought you expected but turned out to be unexpected which you expected unexpectedly. …Okay?

Jyushi girl: Man, tell me about it! One month-and-a-half to go before graduation (for me). As for Blu's father… eh, I'll come up with something ;) And yeah, the different fairytale versions are more fun than the original, aren't they?

Frog Disease: Yep, that's Wolf-- tough and savage, but has a soft personality. And I agree-- thank the Lord for good kitties!

LilacWings96: Hey, new reviewer! Thanks so much!

* * *

We all sat around the room, discussing the plan: First, we would find Biggy. Second, we would kill the bitch.

Unfortunately, according to Pin, it wasn't that simple. "Wolves tend to be very keen, and I know that Biggy might be expecting an attack." he said. "We must find a more well-thought-out strategy."

"But how?" Red scoffed. "That creepy wolf must have several allies! How else would he know where the 12 Huntresses lived?"

"Yeah, that Big Bad Wolf brother of mine knows almost every---" Wolf began.

"Biggy did not burn down our cabin." Sarah said.

"He… didn't?" Goldi asked.

"No, another fiend did… and it was the most unlikely character."

"Who was it?" I asked.

Sarah looked at Pin. "Your conscience."

Now, I was totally confused. "Um… care to clarify, Sarah?"

"You mean… Jiminy??" Pin asked, stunned. Sarah nodded solemnly, and he sank down in his chair. "Oh, my Godmother… but, why would he do such a thing?"

_Maybe I went too far when I flushed him down the toilet, _I thought, cringing with a little guilt. "Probably because of me," I sighed, not wanting to have to live with guilt. Everyone-- even Pin-- looked at me, quizzically. "Well, it's obvious, isn't it?! He was in charge of keeping an eye on Pin, teaching him right from wrong, and I got fed up with the little bug and flushed him down the toilet, thereby pissing him off and now he wanted vengeance because he didn't want Pin to head down the Road of Bad-Asses and I cut him from the picture! So, it's _my_ fault he burned down your cabin!" …My, Godmother, did I just give a full confession out of guilt and blame myself for something?

Pin shook his head. "You didn't drive him off the deep end, Blu. When I started getting older and into my early teens, I stopped listening to him-- heck, I even flicked him off my shoulder a few times! So, I pretty much have the full blame on this one." he turned to Sarah. "Where is he, now?"

Sarah shrugged. "Cricket Heaven… or the other place. Either way, he's dead." she replied.

"Oh, my Godmother! What happened?!"

"The same thing that happens to _every_ bug who messes with me and my sisters-- they get squished. …Sorry, Pin, but your bug-conscience turned wacko."

Pin sighed, shaking his head. "Jim… my old conscience… the one who helped me become a real human being…"

I was stunned as well. Sure, I would have squished Jiminy too if he burned down my house… but that was the old me. Now… I felt something I thought I'd never feel for that cricket: Sorrow. Remorse. …Guilt (again). And seeing the sad look in Pin's eyes didn't help lift my spirits. He was right… if it weren't for Jiminy, Pin and I wouldn't even be together-- heck, we wouldn't even have met! He'd still be a wooden, lifeless puppet and I would probably be stuck in prison with Wolf.

"It's all my fault." Pin and I said at the same time. We looked at each other, seeing sadness in each other's eyes, but we looked away. …At least, I did anyway.

"Man… I can't believe… If he wasn't such a…" Pin continued. He glared at Sarah. "You just _had_ to--- (sigh) Forget it. …It would probably be better if I was still a puppet."

"Don't say that!" I snapped.

Pin's eyes flared with anger toward me. "Why not?! If I were still a puppet, Jiminy would still be alive, and he wouldn't have gone crazy because I wouldn't have aged, met you, and drove him off the deep end!"

I glared at him. "So… that's how it is now, huh?" I grabbed my backpack and walked down the tower stairs.

"Blu, wait! I didn't mean---" Pin's voice was frantic, but I kept walking. He grabbed my arm, but I turned and kicked him in the shin.

"Don't try to apologize, puppet-boy. You've said enough. …You're right, though. You should have stayed a puppet, because you suck as a human!" And I was out the door.

* * *

**Pin's POV**

They say when people get overwhelmed with emotions, they can't think clearly and say stupid things. …And boy, did I say something stupid.

Now, the girl I loved was walking out of my life. _What have I done?! _I thought worriedly as I ran after her. "Blu, wait! I didn't mean---" I tried to explain. I grabbed her arm, but she kicked me, sending a pain shooting up my leg.

"Don't try to apologize, puppet-boy. You've said enough." Blu said to me, heading toward the door. She turned to me, still glaring. "…You're right, though. You should have stayed a puppet, because you suck as a human!" And she was out the door.

Her words hurt, worse than that knife cut around my neck. _She's only speaking out of a broken heart. _A voice inside my head told me, but that didn't stop me from falling to my knees with a wooden *clop!*

…Wait, wooden clop?

_No… no, no, no, no, no! It can't be, it--- _I thought frantically, rushing up the stairs. They seemed higher that they did before. _Oh, Godmother, no! Please don't tell me that I… That I…_

I looked in the nearest mirror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

**Wolf's POV**

I heard Pin's scream and rushed out of the room. It was obvious he and Blu were pissed at each other, and I was worried that something bad had happened to one of them. _Please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong, _I silently pleaded. _Please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong, please let me be---_

Damn, I was right!

Standing at the top of the stairs, looking in a mirror on the wall, was a wooden puppet with black-painted wooden hair, a nose that stuck out a bit, wearing a small Zorro-like outfit.

Pinocchio was once again a puppet. "Godmother, Pin! What did she do to you?!" I gasped.

He looked down, sadly. "She… turned me back into a puppet." he replied.

"But… how?! I thought she didn't have her mother's power yet!"

Pin looked at his hands. "Apparently, she does. She told me I sucked at being human… and now…" he fell to his knees, putting his face in his hands. "Now things are really f----d up."

I knew things had become worse when Pin started using vulgar language… and I wasn't going to let things get worser! "C'mon, Pin, we're going to find Blu and get this mess straightened out!"

"Care to let us tag along?" A voice said, and there stood Jack, with Tom Thumb on the rim of his cap. …Funny, I almost forgot they were still here, with them being so quiet.

"Lets go." I grabbed Pin by the shirt and we ran out the door…

…stopping when we saw Blu, with Puss in Boots right in front of her!

* * *

**Blu's POV**

I wasn't more than five feet from the tower when I saw a black-and-white cat in front of me. "Hold it right there, cat!" I shouted, and Puss in Boots froze. I approached him, taking out my knife. "Alright, you Meow-Mix Muncher, it's time we settled this, man-to-man! …er, I mean, girl-to-cat!"

Puss did the unexpected: he knelt before me. "Go ahead. I deserve it." he said.

But I wasn't going to fall for any tricks. "What are you up to? You're distracting me, aren't you?! I bet you have an ambush waiting for me right now! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, DAMMIT?!?!"

"I'm here to join you, geez!" Puss stood up. "Look, I just want to help you take down Biggy! It's the only way I know how to pay off my debt to you… before I let you take my life."

I glared at him. "Alright, enough with the jokes! Tell me what you're up to, or I'll---"

"Blu, what's going on?" A voice behind me asked, and I saw Jack, Tom, Wolf… and… oh Godmother, please tell me the toy-factory made puppet-figurines of…

"P-Pin…?!" I gasped and dropped my knife.

"It seems you have a little gift for making puppets," Pin said, and his voice was full of something I never heard in it before…

Sheer hatred.

Wolf set him on the ground and growled at Puss, who hissed at him. "Could you call off your wolf so we can negotiate?!" he demanded.

"Who says we're negotiating?!" I snapped, turning my attention back to the hit-cat. "You sided with Biggy, killed an innocent family, wounded Sarah-- so I've heard-- and now you dare show your face?! Why should I negotiate with you?!"

Puss looked at me, and I saw honesty in his eyes. _He speaks the truth-- listen. _A voice said in my head. "Because… I want to help you. Again."

* * *

A/N: Ah, yes-- Puss decides to help… and Pin's a puppet again.

Pin fan girls: AAAAIIIIEEEEEEEE!!! -drop dead-

0_o Gosh, I hope none of those fan girls were Jyushi Girl…

Review, yes. Flame, no.


	23. Chapter 23: Warning! Character Death!

New chapter! New chapter for all! (throws new chapter-- hits an old guy in the head)

Old guy: Owie!

Oops… Sorry!

_**Reviewer Thanks**_

starspring: Yeah… the internet is giving me trouble too… (stupid technology giving us disadvantages!)

Frog Disease: Okay, first of all, I'M SORRY I made Pin a puppet again and disappointed you (and every other girl out there). Second… yeah, I keep thinking of Puss in Boots from Shrek too, even though it's not exactly the same character! At least, not quite…

* * *

_Again? _

I had no idea what this cat was talking about. "What do you mean again?" I asked him, quickly picking up my knife and holding it to his throat. "Is this some sort of a trick?!" _Trust him… _a voice said again in my head, but I ignored it.

"It's not a trick!" Tom thumb cried out, climbing down off Jack's hat and running up to me, standing between Puss and I. "He speaks the truth."

I put away my knife, knowing that Tom---

Okay, sorry to ramble, but I think it's time you heard another _true_ version of a fairytale. You see, Tom Thumb wasn't born to a human family: he was born to a sorcerer and a nymph-- hey, what happens in Vegas-- and therefore he inherited his mother's tiny size. The sorcerer didn't want to have child custody, since he and the nymph only had a one-night stand and didn't really love each other, but he figured-- since it was his fault he didn't use a condom or make sure she was on the pill-- that he should do something for his thumb-sized son, so he gave him a blessing with his power: the ability to easily tell truth from lies. But his 'blessing' also worked as a curse: he could never lie-- and emphasis on the 'never'. It's like that Jim Carrey movie, "Liar Liar" where the character, no matter how hard he tries, can't lie. …So, he's like Pin, only the puppet-boy can get away with lying… as long as no one sees his nose.

Anyway, I put away my knife, knowing Tom always tells the truth, and can sense when someone is lying. "Alright, Puss, if you say you're going to help us, help us." I said, grimly. "Where's Biggy?"

"In the woods, I have no doubt." Puss replied. "But, I don't know an exact location--"

"(Sigh) I do…" Wolf said, sounding more irritated than eager. "What day is it?"

"Um… Wednesday?" Jack replied, shrugging.

"Yep. He's at the Poison Apple, probably."

We all stared at him. "If you knew this, why didn't you say anything before?!" I snapped.

"Well, geez, Blu give me a break! I just found out my friend came home, killed a guy, watched someone erase a kid's mind, overhear you and Pin--- um, I'll skip that part--- found out Jiminy Cricket lost his mind, burned down the Huntresses' cabin and got squished, then we find out your mother was the Blue Fairy, you have her power and turned Pin into a puppet! And now, Kitty-Kins here suddenly crosses from the dark side to help us-- I can only handle so much information in one day, alright?! My mind doesn't work well when several shocking things happen all at once! Sheesh!"

"Okay, we get it, shut up already! Geez, you could have stopped at--- wait… did you say _**I **_turned Pin into a puppet?"

"Looks like you have your mother's power after all," Pin said bitterly.

"B-but how?! I-I-I didn't even possess her power yet!"

"We can figure that out later. Right now, we've got a wolf to hunt down." Puss said.

"Yeah, but before we go, we're going to need a little more backup." Wolf said. "I hate to tell you guys this, but it'll take more than 12 Hunt-girls-- 14 counting Red and Goldi-- a bean-stalk climber, a truth-telling squirt, a Batman-impersonating puppet, a fencing cat and a fairy's daughter to take down Biggy-- trust me, you're not the first ones who've tried."

"Great. So who _else_ do we need?" Jack scoffed.

Wolf grinned. "Just a few more friends…"

* * *

**Biggy's POV**

I sat at the table, looking across at the boy in front of me-- he had shaggy blonde hair, wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans-- but I wasn't meeting with him for fashion advice. I wanted answers, and I had enough history with this twerp for him to give me a straight answer, whether he wanted to or not-- he had no choice if he valued his life.

"What do you want?" The kid asked, shifting nervously in his seat. I couldn't blame him-- he was sitting in a bar with a wolf, and he could either get thrown in prison for being a minor here or make me mad and get himself killed. If I wasn't so serious about getting some answers, I would have chuckled at this.

"I want to know what happened last night-- who was that girl your uncle carried home, and what was that other wolf doing in your house?"

I was in the woods, when I saw my little brother prowling. Finally, he had become a real wolf and built up some killer instinct. I had been watching him from a distance for four years-- I knew he had something to do with that damn Blu girl disappearing, but I knew that no matter how many bones I broke in his body, no matter how much blood I'd spill, he'd keep his mouth shut. After all, he did _love_ her, I could tell.

But last night, while I watched him prowl, I caught a glimpse of what he was stalking-- a man, a boy I once scared the shit out of, and… a blonde-haired girl. _C'mon, there's a lot of blondies out there. 'Probably just some slutty hooker he drugged to get a good time for free. _A logical voice said in the back of my head, but my instincts thought otherwise.

I was there when Wolfie attacked.

I was there when that Caped-Avenger entered the house, followed by that dame in the red hood and her bratty curly-haired cousin.

I was there, and I saw everything-- from Wolf's blood-bath extravaganza to Pin wiping the boy's memory clean.

And I was there to meet the boy who had the answers I could give.

"I… don't know what you're talking about." Larry replied.

"I figured you wouldn't." I said, taking out a bag of sparkling green dust and blowing it in his face.

"*Cough! Cough!* What the fu---" before the boy could finish his sputter, the irises in his eyes dimmed to a light-green color and his pupils shrank 'til they disappeared-- the regular side-effect when Memory Dust his blown into someone's face.

"Now, tell me, where can I find the people you saw last night?"

"I don't know," his voice was dull, as if he were in a trance. "That wolf killed my uncle, and-- holy crud, I saw the girl naked!"

"Focus."

"Oh, right. Then two more girls came, one of them found me and started questioning me, then a man in a cape came and said the girl was a stranger from out of town…"

_Bull shit. _I thought.

"And… that's all I can remember." The green faded away from his eyes, and he shook his head, feeling his forehead. "Ugh, I blacked out for a minute. What happened?"

That was the thing with enchanted memory-recovery items-- they only work long enough for you to remember something, then your mind goes blank. I often used it to remember if I slept with some girl after getting too drunk. Nowadays-- well, only this one time actually-- I used it on others to get some information.

But I didn't get much this time. "Not much, kid. Now, get outta here before you're ran in for DUI, huh?" I replied to his question.

"Um… okay…" Larry said, still a little confused, and he left.

He didn't tell me much, which ruined the rest of my day, so I decided to grab a drink and step outside in the alley-- that's when it hit me… square in the chest.

* * *

**Blu's POV**

We watched Biggy fall to the ground, blood pouring from his chest from where the arrow hit him. I looked up at my cousin. We had gone to the police station, telling the cops about my assassin. When the Three Lame-brained Porkchops wouldn't listen, we went and saw their boss, aka my favorite cousin, Robin-- In a blink of an eye, we were soon outside the bar: The Huntresses took the west side; Red, Goldi, and Wolf took the east side; Pin, Tom, Jack and Puss took the north side, the front of the bar; and Robin and I took the back, with the Seven Dwarves and a few of Robin's old Merry Men on the rooftops to set off an ambush if things got too messy.

But, fortunately, they didn't. Robin, being the best archer-- that part of his fairytale is true-- shot the Big Bad Wolf in his dark heart, killing him dead.

"Nice shot, Robin." I said to him.

"Anything for my favorite cousin," Robin replied, patting me on the back. "It feels good to shoot arrows again."

"Yeah, and all that 'modesty' hasn't messed up your aim."

Robin laughed and pulled me into a one-armed hug. "It's good to have you back, Blu."

"Hey, it's good to be back." For the first time, I was actually happy to be in Fairytale Land.

I was with Robin, stopping the wolf who tried to kill me; Puss had joined our side and helped us, paying off his debt; Red and Goldi weren't spoiled brats anymore; Wolf didn't have his killer big brother around anymore; and for once, I felt I was going to finally get a happy ending right then and there…

…But I was wrong. I looked down at Pin, now a wooden puppet again… because of me…

As Biggy's lifeless body was taken away and the area cleared, I walked down the sidewalk, deaf to the cheers and joyous remarks around me. My assassin was gone-- but so was Bobby… Jiminy… and the Pin I… I… I…

When I was out of everyone's sight, I ducked into another alley, sat beside a dumpster, pulling my knees up to my chest and burying my face in them. I didn't cry… I was too overwhelmed with guilt to shed a tear. Pathetic, right?

I don't know how long I sat there… nor did I hear any footsteps. So, I was pretty surprised when I looked up and saw Wolf sitting next to me, putting an arm on my shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

I didn't reply. I knew that he could read my emotions, so he _knew_ I wasn't okay at all. I glanced away from him, looking at the ground in silence. I didn't see him, but I sensed that he nodded, taking his hand off my shoulder and curling up by my feet, just like he did when we were in prison.

* * *

A/N: You know, as I wrote the end of this, I couldn't help but think of that song, "So Much for My Happy Ending" by… whoever sings that song. XD Review, please? (This is a 'No Flaming' zone, so don't even think about it!)


	24. Chapter 24: Something's Not Right

Okay, here's the next chapter... possibly the last, but we'll see. Oh, yes, we _shall _see.

Reviewer Thanks

jyushi girl: Whew! Glad ur still alive, and yeah a lot of my reviewers have been having internet problems, so you're not the only one.

Frog Disease: Thanks so much, and yes, biggy's death DID seem easy. TOO easy... ;)

As for Pin... eh, we'll see what happens, and you may get some shock in this chapter. Have fun reading this, everyone! (i hope you do, anyway)

* * *

**Wolf's POV**

Blu and I said nothing, sitting in silence. I could sense something was wrong, not only with her, but also with the situation... It just didn't feel right. Biggy went down too easy-- sure, it was because we caught him off guard and Robin was a good shot-- but it wasn't how he went down, it was the way he did...

He didn't put up a fight, no last words, or cursing... he just went down silently, they said. When I got around and saw his body, his eyes were blank, filled with the stare of death... yet, there still seemed to be a twinkly in it... the same twinkle he got in his eyes when one of his plans went right...

Was he planning on dying, and why? Or was he faking everything? No, he couldn't have faked death, especially when that arrow went straight through his heart, spurting blood all over.

But why? I had no idea. It all seemed set up, the way those red eyes of his still glimmered---

That's when it hit me: Biggy had green eyes, like me! "He's not dead," I gasped, standing up quick.

"What?" Blu asked (I forgot she was still there).

"Biggy, he's still alive!" I told her everything I thought about, and she nodded and sighed, as if the news didn't affect her.

"Great, that's the highlight of my day: I turn Pin into a puppet and now your brother's still alive."

"Well, what are we going to do??" I was frantic, panicky--- like my old self.

"Easy. We find out who enchanted him and make 'em take away the damn spell."

"What makes you think he's enchanted?"

She rolled her eyes. "You think Biggy stayed alive all by himself? C'mon, we've got to find Robin and tell him all this."

We ran down the alley, back toward the others, who were still sticking around, talking about the success of their trap (I feel bad that they'll find out it was just a waste of time).

"Blu! Wolf! Where have you been?" One of the Seven Dwarves, Bryce, asked.

"Guys, we've got a problem," Blu said, getting everyone's attention. "Biggy's not dead. Someone enchanted him."

"What makes you think that?" Red scoffed.

Once again, I had to explain it all. The three pig cops gulped, the huntresses gasped, Red and Goldi hugged each other shaking, and the Seven Dwarves gripped on their pick-axes so tight their palms turned white. ...And I wasn't even done explaining yet!

"Well, everyone, it looks like we've got an undead wolf to catch." Pin said.

"The guys at the morgue have his body, we'd better get there before he strikes." Robin said.

Climbing into their trucks, squad cars, SUVs and any other vehicle that would fit more than 6 people, we sped down the road toward the morgue, hoping we weren't too late.

* * *

**Unidentified Person's POV**

I stood there, looking at the wolf's body on the table. Those fools honestly thought he was dead? Ha! He wasn't even close. "You going to play dead forever?" I asked him.

His eye looked toward me, grinning. "About time you showed up." The Big Bad Wolf said, standing up, wiping off the blood that stained his fur as his wound quickly healed. "I want to get my revenge. Now."

"You will, Mr. Big, you will." I looked out the window, watching the sun shine on the unexpecting town. "But first, I must claim something I should have gotten years ago."

"And that would be...?"

I looked at him, clutching the red wand that held the tiny power I was forced to have. "The power of my sister, the Blue Fairy. Prepare yourself, young wolf, for the reign of the Red Fairy is about to begin..."

I could sense him rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Go on, Fairy-Man, take over the world... just as long as I get a share of it."

I glowered at him. "And why should I share my glory with you?"

"Hey, you want that girl dead, right? I don't work for free."

I scoffed. "You sound like Puss. Fine, help me, and I shall give you a reward." I opened the window. "Now go, before they see you alive."

He bounded out the window toward the forest. I grinned, looking down the street, seeing several cars speed toward the building. With a wave of my wand, I disappeared, going on my way to put my plans into action.

Step one was complete, breaking Blu's heart by turning her little boyfriend into a puppet (which, sadly, took half my power, but totally worth it). Now, for step two: Break Blu once and for all.

* * *

**The Main Character's (Blu) POV**

When we reached the morgue, Biggy's body had disappeared. Figures.

But, unfortunately for him, a small clue was left behind, something only I could see (since everyone else was busy being frantic and confused): A small hint of red fairy-dust.

_So, that's how he did it_. I thought, scowling. "I know who enchanted him," I said aloud, once again getting everyone's attention. I turned to Robin, holding up the fairy-dust. "Where can I find the Red Fairy?"

Everyone gasped at the mention of his name (yes, _he_. what, fairies can't be boys?) "Where do you think? The Red Castle." Goldi scoffed. "You're not planning on going, are you?"

"Dude, the guy's after my power and made my assassin a zombie. There is no way I'm letting this slide." Facing the window, looking at the sky, I said the words I thought I'd never say. "Mom, I accept your power."

Suddenly, a white wand appeared in my hand, and my clothes disappeared in a sparkling mist, replaced by a blue leisure jumpsuit, making me feel like Cat-Woman, but with longer sleeves and a cooler utility belt.

My body glowed neon-blue, and I felt empowered. Large, butterfly-wings sprouted in my back. (I didn't like the butterfly wings, so I changed them to look more like giant, white bat-wings-- a cooler image for me)

Once I accepted my inheritance, I turned to everyone, who gawked at me in surprise (weirdos). "Well, don't just stand there, gaping! Let's go get that Red bitch!" I exclaimed.

With a battle-like cheer, we were out the door, ready to kick some Red Fairy ass. Sprouting my wings, I flew into the sky, ready to end this once and for all.

* * *

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the short chapter! But don't worry, it only means the story is almost over... okay, that's not good news... Will they stop the Red Fairy? Will Pin be human again? What will happen to Blu now that she has her mom's power? Will Biggy live forever? And what the heck is with all these questions?! All these questions, except the last one, will be answered in the final chapter of "A Blu Fairytale"!!!

Review please! No flames, or the story stops here!


	25. Chapter 25: The End!

And it's the final chapter! But, a slight warning: This chapter comes with a shock near the end, and if you don't think you can handle it, look away now! .....You're still reading this, aren't you? Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you!

Reviewer Thanks

starspring: Thanks, and I'll try not to miss any details.

jyushi girl: (wow, your review was exclamatory) Yeah, the jumpsuit is weird, but hey, it beats a dress. And, yes, Blu is stronger than the Red Fairy... but he has a few tricks up his sleeves.

Frog Disease: Yep, you caught me there ;) Don't worry, I'll include some fluff in this chapter... after a ton of violence!!

You guys have been so loyal to my story, and I hope you enjoy this final chapter, but remember: expect the unexpected!

* * *

The Red Castle isn't that hard to miss. It's just like any other castle built in the darkest, most treacherous part of the mountains with a moat full of boiling, molten lava surrounding it's cliffy edges. It was located in a bowl-like valley of the mountains...

And, yes, it's a red castle-- the glow of the lava makes it appear to be completely made out of rubies, but it's actually just painted marble. Anyway...

The 12 Huntresses (Red and Goldi among them), the Seven Dwarves, Robin hood and his Merry Men, and most of the cops stood at the top of the mountain, readying themselves to attack once the rest of us gave the signal--

And by the 'rest of us' I meant Pin, Puss, Jack, Tom, Wolf and I. We ducked behind a large boulder, analyzing the security outside the castle: A couple of guards by the bridge, and six-or-seven walked along the outer wall on patrol. They all had swords, bows and arrows, and guns on them-- talk about 'heavy-duty' guards.

"They won't be so easy to take down," Tom whispered.

"It's not the guards you should be worried about..." Puss said, solemnly.

We heard a roaring screech, then looked up to see a giant lizard-like creature with leathery wings on its back, with spikes down its long neck, spine and tail, and a large horn in the middle of its head. To clarify this to layman terms: a dragon. A uni-dragon, actually, if you take note of the single horn.

"Ah, great. He's got a cliche on his side," I muttered, then looked into my utility belt and pulling out a sword (which magically fit in the tiny compartment). "Oh, well. Beggars can't be choosers---"

"What are you doing?" Pin snapped silently. "You can't slay that thing!"

"Yeah? Why not?"

"Because it's Allova-- the Dragon of the Fairies." Tom said, matter-of-factly. "He gets his power from all Fairies, and if one were to slay him, he or she would lose their power for all eternity, for their power would be sucked away and into the dragon's body, rejuvenating him back to life. Then he'd eat them." (Bet none of you heard of THAT kind of dragon before!)

"And we need your powers-- and body-parts-- to take down the Red Fairy." Wolf added, then cringed at the sound of Allova's roar. "Did I mention we needed your powers?"

"Fine, but how are we going to take him down?" I asked.

Tom sighed. "They say one of true heart and virtue must fight the dragon... and he will die if he succeeds..." he said, sadly.

We knew why Tom didn't like the legend-- 'one of true heart and virtue' was his complete description. "I shall fight beside you... if you choose to fight." Jack offered.

He shook his head. "No, I must do it alone. If you try, you will fail, because you will be unable to penetrate him. Only the truthful can---"

"Then I shall fight beside you," Pin declared. "I'm truthful enough---" And his nose grew, giving him a nasally voice. "Um, on second thought, I'm not that truthful," and it shrunk back down to normal size.

"You think you can turn him human before we go in?" Wolf asked me.

"Dude, I don't even know how I turned him into a puppet in the first place!" I replied, then thought about it. "In fact... I don't think I'm the one who did it, if I just inherited my mother's power just a few minutes ago..."

"But who---" Wolf stopped, realizing who had done it, and looked toward the castle.

"The Red Fairy did it!" Jack gasped.

"Another reason for me to kick his ass." I said, then nodded forward. "C'mon, let's go before I lose my urge to kill."

* * *

**Pin's POV**

As we headed toward the castle---

Okay, you may be wondering why the others aren't helping us invade the castle and just staying behind to wait for a signal. The answer is obvious: they're the element of surprise. You'll see, soon.

Anyway, as we headed toward the castle, I couldn't help but feel a little ashamed of myself. This whole time, I blamed Blu for turning me into a puppet, when it was actually that damn Red Fairy. I was no longer mad at her-- but I was blindly furious at him for messing with my emotions and trying to turn me against the woman I---

*CRASH!!*

Oh, crap. Allova landed right in front of us, screeching loudly-- and, of course, alerting the guards. I drew my sword, ready to fight, watching as the guards lined the top of the outer wall, aiming their guns at us, while more of them came across the bridge.

Blu flew up into the sky. Allova glanced at her, but paid no attention, possibly because she was a fairy and he would never harm a fairy (unless they tried to slay him, first). He glanced at us, breathing fire at us, and we leaped out of the way to avoid being barbecued.

I looked up at the sky, watching Blu spread her arms, a blue radiant light casting off her body. A beacon...

And the signal.

Suddenly, arrows and bullets came raining down the mountain, bouncing off Allova but penetrating the guards, as the 12 huntresses, Red, Goldi, Robin and his Merry Men, the Seven Dwarves, and a few cops came running down the mountain and fighting the guards.

I looked around for Tom, wondering where he scrambled off to as I dodged fire, guards, bullets and arrows. Jack was fighting off a guard with the rest of them, but I didn't see the small boy with him. Puss was fighting a guard sword-to-sword, and as quick as the cat was, took him down easily, then came to my side. "Come we must follow her," he said to me, pointing upward.

I looked back up, seeing Blu fly over the castle wall. "C'mon!" I called to Wolf, who had a very frightened guard pinned to the ground. He left the guard and followed us across the bridge, toward the castle.

That's when my life took a drastic change... besides becoming a puppet again, I mean.

* * *

**Blu's POV**

I watched the battle below, wishing that I could fight among my friends and family members. But I had a bigger ass to kick, first. I flew over the wall, seeing that Pin and Wolf were following me, like the loyal friends they are. Puss was with them, and though I didn't really like him for trying to kill me, I was glad he joined us.

I landed at the front door and busted it open-- I always wanted to make a dramatic entrance-- and stormed into the throne room, Pin and Wolf catching up behind me. We saw the Red Fairy, sitting on his throne, looking bored.

"About time you showed up," he said, looking at his nails. He sighed, as if he'd gone through this a million times before.

"Shut up and lets get this fight over with!" I snapped. I came to kick ass, not chit-chat.

He looked at us, grinning. "Hmm... Just a moment, give me a chance to... 'even' things out." He gave out a whistle, and three people came into the room.

One of them, of course, was Biggy-- the Big Bad 'Zombie' Wolf. The other two caught me by surprise: One of them was a man with a handlebar mustache wearing a fancy outfit-- The Faux 'King' John; and the other one was a woman with brunette hair, wearing beautiful women's armor with gems embedded along the cleavage-- The Dark Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, Sophia.

Three enemies from my past, all in one room. This day couldn't get any better. "Alright... now we can fight!" the Red Fairy said, lunging at me and swing his fist to punch me.

Rule one in Fairytale Land: Never hit a girl... because we hit twice as hard! I ducked his blow and gave him a left-hook to the jaw. As our battle began, I noticed that his comrades began to fight mine-- Biggy vs. Wolf, Sophia vs. Pin, and Puss vs. John. It would have been an epic fairytale character vs. fairytale character battle, if I wasn't too busy to watch.

The Red Fairy took out his wand. "Lets settle this, fairy-to-half-fairy!" he said, zapping his wand and sending a ray of red lightening at me.

I quickly dodged it. "Half-fairy?!" I repeated, dodging another lightening strike. "What are you talking about?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon! Like you don't know that you're only a half-breed! Your mother may have been a fairy, but your father was a human! ...Well, he was _after_ she met him."

"What do you mean?" I zapped a ray of blue lightening at him, but he dodged it, and I dodged another one of his red bolts.

"Haven't you heard the tale of _Beauty and the Beast_? Well, guess who the beast was? Your dad!"

"Liar!" I sent another bolt at him, this time grazing his shoulder and making him hiss in pain.

He glared at me, clutching his shoulder. "If you don't believe me, take a look for yourself!" he pointed over to a mirror, which showed a scene of my mom and a large, hairy creature with sharp fangs and piercing red eyes.

_Don't look- he's trying to distract you! _I thought, then zapped him again, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying back against the wall. I was about to finish him off... but when I looked at the mirror again, I saw the most stunning thing.

My mom was weeping over the beast, and... the Red Fairy stood beside her, grinning...

* * *

**3rd Person POV ~Flashback!~**

Elizabella sat by the beast, arms folded over his chest and crying. _If only I had gotten here sooner, I could have done something! _she thought. Suddenly, she felt some sort of aura, and looked up to see a man dressed fully in red, standing next to her and grinning.

"Aw, did your little pet die?" The Red Fairy teased.

"You! You did this!" Elizabella accused.

"Hey, I just cursed him for having a bad attitude problem. You're the one who got him killed-- coming to this castle, letting him make you a prisoner rather than take your life, and blah blah you fell in love, yadda yadda a man who was gaga for you found out, invaded the castle... Now, they're both dead, and you have no one you can love... Except, of course, me..."

"You son of a bitch! You set this whole thing up, didn't you?!" Elizabella took out her wand, held it up to the sky...

"Belle... don't do it! You don't know what you're getting into---"

But she didn't listen. "I accept my birthright!" A beam of light shone upon her, and she sprouted butterfly wings, and appeared in a blue, sparkling dress. "And now you pay..." she zapped the Red Fairy, paralyzing him for his rotten deed.

She knelt by the beast once more, tears running down her eyes. She looked over at the rose on the table-- one petal left on it. She hugged the beast, tears streaming down her eyes. "Please don't leave me... I love you..." she whispered.

Suddenly, in another array of light, the beast' body began to glow, along with hers. In a flash of light, the beast was gone, and a man with blonde hair and green eyes was in his place. "Uh... Elizabella?" he said, sitting up. He looked at his hands, seeing he was human again. "Elizabella... You did it! You broke the curse!"

"I did? I did!" Elizabella exclaimed, hugging her love.

"Um... why do you have butterfly wings?"

"Because your 'lover' has taken her position as 'The Blue Fairy'." A voice coughed, and they saw the Red Fairy, still alive. "Which is a shame."

"Shame? How?" Elizabella asked.

The Red Fairy chuckled. "Don't you know? A Blue Fairy cannot marry-- he or she must live in a star-- a wishing star-- to grant wishes for all eternity. If you remain with this guy, you'll only bring misery upon yourself."

She looked at her love, thinking of this. Then, she realized, she never trusted what the Red Fairy said. "You're lying."

"What?"

"You're lying, I can tell. I may be a Blue Fairy, but I will not live in a star away from someone I love." she turned to her love. "I'm staying with you, and I shall only leave when there is a wish upon my star," she pointed upward to the brightest star in the sky. "I know, out of the millions of them, at least only one or two people will wish upon it."

The former-beast smiled. "Funny, I once wished upon that star..." he said, and took her hands in his. "And my wish came true."

And they kissed. The Red Fairy couldn't stand it and disappeared, watching as his curse fell apart and the kingdom was restored.

"Adam..." Elizabella said once they broke out of their kiss. "Are you sure you are fine with my new role in life?"

Adam-- the former-beast-- nodded. "Of course. But, I do not want you to stay in this castle with me," he said.

"What?! Why??"

"Because, I want to stay with you, in a nice house somewhere in the forest. I couldn't stand to live in this castle a moment longer, it holds too many depressing memories from the last ten years."

"But, you're a prince, and don't all princes live in castles?"

"That's another thing, it's too cliche for me. I shall give it to my sister-in-law, Cinderella, for her and her husband to live in. They'll be moving out of her father-in-law's castle in a couple months, anyway."

"I didn't know you were related to Cinderella!"

"Hey, I'm related to a lot of people, even a commoner family, the Hoods. Now then..." he stuck out his elbow, offering his arm to her. "Shall we leave this tragic place?"

Elizabella smiled. She _did_ want to live in a nice house in a forest, close to her family and friends. "Sounds like a good idea."

* * *

**Blu's POV**

I couldn't believe it. My mother actually fell in love with a beast (aka my dad) and broke the spell! But, if my dad was a beast, what did that make me? ....No one answer that!

Then I realized something: my dad was also a prince, and that made me royalty...

*ZAP!!*

Unfortunately, I was distracted with yet another true-telling of the fairytale that I didn't notice the Red Fairy get up, and he zapped me from behind! "Ugh!" I cried out, falling forward. I turned on my back, facing him. "You... bastard!"

I tried to zap him with my wand, but it had fallen out of my grip, just an inch away from my hand. I reached for it, but that son of a bitch stepped on it, keeping me from grabbing it!

"Poor little girl, did you really think you could stop me?" The Red Fairy taunted. "I mean, just look at the pathetic comrades you brought! They were easily defeat-able."

I looked over, seeing that Wolf was pinned down by Biggy, John had a sack with a thrashing Puss inside (I could tell from the hisses inside), and Sophia stood over Pin, who was unconscious, with an ax--

She was standing over Pin... who was made of wood... with an...

"NO!!!" I screamed, standing up quick and running over to the Dark Queen, but the Red Fairy caught me with another zap, this time paralyzing me. I could only watch as the Dark Queen brought the ax down--- "PIN!!!"

* * *

**Pin's POV**

The Dark Queen was quicker than I thought, and got me with a blow to the head. I could have avoided it... if I wasn't busy looking at Blu, watching the mirror, unaware that the Red Fairy had gotten up.

*WHACK!!*

And my vision faded to black as I hit the tiled floor.

It felt like I was floating through nothing but black space, watching as memories flashed through my mind... the day the Blue Fairy brought me to life... meeting Blu when she was five... going to school... getting side-tracked by that fox and cat... running into that puppeteer and dancing on stage... Jiminy freeing me and keeping me from becoming wood... going to the ocean to find my father... being swallowed by a whale... escaping the whale... saving my father from drowning... becoming a real boy... meeting Blu again at age fourteen... running through the swamp with her, taking down Morlog... letting her stay in my room... her hugging me in her sleep... going to the huntresses to train... training with them for 4 years... meeting Blu once again... almost losing my virginity to her...

...seeing her cry for the first time... knowing that she needed me with her... and knowing that I... that I...

"PIN!!!" Blu's voice came from the darkness, and I came to, just in time to see the Dark Queen bring an ax to my face!

"Whoa!" I cried, rolling out of the way the last second. I would have run farther, but the ax hit my cape and sealed it to the floor.

"Watch as I turn your little puppet into a pile of toothpicks!" The Red Fairy said with a cackle. It was obvious that he was trying to break her spirit first.

Before he could to anything, there was a mighty roar, and suddenly Allova crashed through the wall, falling on the floor, causing dust to shoot up in a plume.

"What the...?!" Biggy cried. Wolf quickly punched him while he was distracted, and kicked under his stomach, sending his brother flying backward.

Up on the dragon's chest, we saw Tom Thumb standing there, a long, needle-like sword in his hand, blood dripping from it.

* * *

**Tom's POV**

I scrambled through the crowd of guards and comrades, dodging feet to keep from being stepped on. That's one disadvantage of my size-- I'm always running for my life to keep from getting squished.

Allova was breathing fire left and right, and a couple dwarves got singed. _That dragon's going to kill everyone if I don't stop it, _I thought, knowing what I had to do.

I ran to Sarah, one of the huntswomen, climbing up to her shoulder as she stabbed a guard in the chest, killing him instantly. For a wounded woman, she fought like the Big Bad Wolf. "Sarah!" I called into her ear.

"What?" she said, turning to see who addressed her.

"On your shoulder."

"Tom? What are you doing?"

"I need you to place me in your bow and shoot me straight toward Allova."

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Sarah, I'm the only one who can take him down." I took out my sword. It was tiny, almost like a needle, but it was still long enough-- and sharp enough-- to pierce the dragon's heart (I hope). "Please, Sarah, no one else can do it but I."

She nodded. "Alright, it's your funeral." She took out her bow and placed me in it, aiming toward Allova.

I knew we need a clear position to hit her heart. "Wait for it... Wait for it..."

"Gah!"

Suddenly, her bow dropped to the ground, along with me. I looked up and saw that a guard had stabbed her in the back... and he was ready to step on me! "No!"

"Hee-ya!!" A voice yelled, and Red kicked the guard in the face, sending him flying back into his comrades. She picked up the bow, with me hanging on. "This weapon is kind of big for you, don't you think Tom?"

"Aim me at the dragon, right at his heart!"

She scowled in uncertainty. "I'm not that good... Robin will have to---"

"Robin is busy fighting among his men," I pointed over to Robin, who was fighting off three guards with Little John. "Please, Red! I don't know how well your archery skills are, but right now you're my only chance!"

She sighed and nodded. "Okay... it's your funeral." She angled the bow, aiming for the dragon's heart.

I saw Allova standing on his hind legs, exposing his chest. "NOW!"

I heard Red whisper a prayer, and she shot me toward him. I stuck out my sword, pointing it in front of me toward the dragon, and with a loud *schiiishh!*-sound, pierced his heart with the needle-sword.

Allova let out a loud roar of pain, stumbling around on his hind legs. My sword was stuck in his chest, and I hung on, swaying back and forth, looking down to see all my comrades and the guards paused their battle, watching the dragon fall---

---right through the castle wall! Dust shot up, but when it finally cleared, I stood up, pried my sword out of his chest, and surveyed the scene: Pin's cape was axed in the floor; Wolf kicked Biggy off him; the false-King John was there and dropped a sack, and Puss flew out of it and attacked his face; a woman in armor was running off screaming; and Blu was on the ground, only a foot away from the dragon...

...And a pillar Allova hit on his way down fell, right toward her! "Blu, look out!" I cried, sliding down the dragon and rushing to help her---

*CRUSH!!*

* * *

**Pin's POV**

I tore off my cape and ran like heck, grabbing Blu by the arm and pulling her with me as we jumped out of the way of the falling pillar. That's when I realized something: I was human again!

"What the... how?" I wondered out loud, looking at my human hands.

Blu looked at me, grinning, and held up two ends of a red wand. "That dumbass dropped this when the dragon came down. I snapped it in half... and that must have ended his power or something."

I looked around. I was human, Biggy was completely dead-- due to the amount of blood leaking from his body-- and Tom was crushed under a brick--

"TOM!!" I cried, running over and picking up the brick off of the small boy. "Tom, speak to me!"

Tom's eyes remained closed, but he could still speak. "Damn... ceiling needs... repaired," he coughed, then looked at me. "Tell her..."

"Tell who what??" But he was dead, and tears fell from my eyes. I didn't know him that well, but seeing someone die always made me cry.

"Get this damn cat off my face!!!" John screamed, and I looked over, seeing that Puss was clawing at his face like crazy, shouting something in Romanian (and from his tone, I didn't want to know).

"You rotten girl! You're going to pay for this!" The Red Fairy cried, raising his sword toward Blu. "DIE!!!"

"Grimm no!" Blu yelled, kicking the fairy between the legs (ouch). He let out a high-pitched cry, dropping his sword and falling into a fetal position. Blu grabbed his sword, aiming it at his throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"B-because... you'll lose your power!"

Blu sneered. "Riiiight." And with a swift hand, she cut his head clean off. "One thing I learned from my mother's past, never trust a bastard who's after your power."

She turned toward me, smiling. I saw her wand and picked it up, handing it to her. "I believe this belongs to you." I said.

Then we gasped, watching as the wand turned to dust at the touch of her hand, and her outfit disappeared, replaced by her original blue T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, and her bat-like wings disappeared.

"Well, I'll be damned, he was telling the truth!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Blu's POV**

I no longer had my mother's power, but that didn't bother me. Being a fairy isn't my thing, anyway. But, before I could even be close to happy, there was a flash of light, and a red-haired woman dressed in green with large butterfly wings holding a golden wand and glowering at me with bright-green eyes.

"Bluskyrobinaquamarine," the Green Fairy said in a gentle-but-menacing voice. "You have proven yourself unworthy of your mother's power, and are now powerless. For your deed, you shall be punished---"

"HOLD ON ONE MINUTE!!!" A Casey-Kasem-like voice yelled, and we looked over to see Wolf, glowering at the fairy. Dang, he beat me to the arguing! "Listen here, Miss Green Fairy, Blu did what she did because THAT asshole was trying to kill her-- and the rest of us-- first, just to get her power! She shouldn't be punished for killing a fairy that was going to kill her first!"

"That may be true, young wolf, but when she broke his wand, she took away his power, making him human... and fairies cannot kill humans. Manipulate and tease them, yes, but not kill. Now, she will never keep her mother's power, and shall suffer the same fate as her victim."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" We heard John screaming as Puss attacked him, but we didn't pay attention to him.

"No!" Pin cried, wrapping his arms around me. "She doesn't deserve it! She saved us. Tom risked his life to help her defeat him! She turned me back into a human and put an end to Biggy's immortality! You can't kill her just because she broke a rule!"

"I'm sorry, but if I let her live through this, I'd have to let EVERY fairy live through it!" the Green Fairy said.

"But I'm not a fairy!" Blu said. "I'm only a half-breed."

"Beg pardon?"

"My mother was a fairy, but my father was a human. I'm only half a fairy... therefore, only half the rule applies to me, which would be taking away my power." I grinned, realizing something. "Plus, you took away my power, making me human. If you kill me now, you'll suffer the same fate."

"I wasn't going to kill you, I was going to send something to kill you... But, you have a point on the 'half-breed' part. Fine, you shall live, but you have the responsibility of finding someone to take your mother's power."

"Call Animal Control!!!" John screamed again.

I rolled my eyes. "That's easy." I turned to Pin-- he was kind, always willing to help others, but something in his eyes told me that he didn't want the power. I saw Puss, still fighting John, figuring he could pay off his debt by helping others, but he was too violent for the power (like me). Finally, I came up with my decision.

"I choose Wolf to accept the power of the Blue Fairy." I declared.

"What?!" Everyone yelled-- even Puss and John, who paused their fighting.

"Well, why not? He's not bad, he's loyal to others, and he's always willing to help."

"But he's a wolf!" Puss cried, punching John unconscious but keeping his eyes on me.

"So? There's no rule that animals can't take up the power..." I turned to the Green Fairy. "Is there?"

She took out a rule book, scanning it. "Hmm... Nope. It seems you have made a good decision."

"You... really think I'm worthy enough?" Wolf stammered.

I thought about it. "Well, not just yet. You still have that killer-instinct you've experienced. Until you overcome your craving for flesh and blood, the power will be reserved for you."

"So it shall be." The Green Fairy said, nodding. In a flash of light, she was gone.

"So... now what?" Puss asked.

"Now... we go home." I said.

* * *

When we got back outside, all the guards were gone, possibly disappeared once the Red Fairy lost his power. Our comrades cheered once we told them the news, and some of them even congratulated Wolf for his 'inheritance'. Heck, even Red and Goldi were happy, and they hugged me-- yes, you heard right, we hugged.

We went to Snow's Castle in celebration. Seven of the 12 Huntresses (Sarah, miraculously, survived another stab) danced with the Seven Dwarves, Red danced with Jack, and Goldi danced with Puss, squeezing him as she swayed around the room with him. Her and her obsession with cats!

As for me, I stood on the balcony with Pin and Wolf, looking up at the stars. "Somewhere in heaven, my mother smiles," I said.

"And in the other place, the Red Fairy screams in defeat." Pin added, and we chuckled.

I caught Wolf's gaze, he was looking at the brightest star in the sky-- my mother's star. "I hope you made the right choice," he said, then looked at me. "What if I goof up? Or, what if I die before I can overcome my animal instincts? Or what if---"

"Wolf?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

The balcony door opened, and Sarah peeked out. "Hey, Wolf, come here. Tinker Bell wants to talk to you-- she wants to know how it feels to be the first nominated wolf-fairy." she said.

Wolf sighed. "Blu's the hero, but I'm the one getting all the attention." he muttered, then followed Sarah. "Coming."

That left just Pin and I on the balcony. He inched closer to me, then handed be a box. "Here," he said.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Just open it."

I did, and saw it was a blue book with golden letters, spelling you the title: "A Girl Named Blu." I opened it, but the pages were blank. "What's this for?"

"Well, I figured, since you never really got your own Fairytale, you can write your own. Kind of like a diary-- only more exciting."

"Too bad I'm not much of a writer..." An array of sparkles shimmered down from the sky, and suddenly, words and pictures appeared on the pages. Looking on the first page, I couldn't help but smile-- it was a picture of my mom, my dad, and me... as a happy little girl.

As I flipped through the pages, my smile came and went, as I looked at the good times-- meeting Pin and Wolf-- and the bad times-- my house burning down. Every page showed what happened from that day forth, all up to the point where we defeat the Red Fairy and celebrate... but one page was blank.

"It's not finished." Pin said, arching an eyebrow. "But... why?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because it's missing something, you doof-- a perfect happy ending, and it takes more than defeating a bad guy." I said.

He looked at me curiously, and it took him ten seconds too long to realize what I was saying. He smiled wrapping his arm around my waist and smiling. "I think I know what to do, then."

"So, do it alrea---"

Before I could finish my cynical remark, he pressed his lips against mine, kissing me softly. I shut my eyes, not pulling away, not even muffling a smart remark, I just enjoyed our embrace.

I felt magic all around me, possibly how my mother felt when she met my father. When we finally broke out of our kiss, we looked on the last page, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile.

On the page was a picture of Pin and I kissing under the moonlight, and written under the picture was, of course...

_**And They Lived Happily Ever After.**_

* * *

A/N: The End! :)

Review?


End file.
